Total Drama World Tour Return Flight
by TylerTime
Summary: Chris Mclean is back for another season, with all 3 generations of cast, some from the Ridonculous Race and 16 New competitors. What will happen? What destinations will they visit this time? With 86 Competitors, a host, and a chef, things are sure to get crazy. This is... Total Drama World Tour Return Flight! Rated T for some swearing and some romance.
1. Meet my OC's

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama, it belongs to teletoon, freshTV and The creators of TD.**

* * *

**Note: This is my first fic, so I hope all of you enjoy it.**

* * *

**So, these are my OC's. I came up with them myself, and made their stereotypes myself. Hope you enjoy them.**

**So without further ado, please welcome...**

**Mark: The Perfectionist**

**Emily: The Shy Girl**

**Tyrone: The Tough Guy**

**Sarah: The Enthusiast**

**Albert: The Jokester**

**Jake: The Sporty Brother**

**Claude: The Tech-Savvy Brother**

**Anna: The Drama Queen**

**Sydney: The False-Innocent Adversary**

**Sophie: The People Pleaser**

**Matt: The DayDreamer**

**Kayla: The Sugar Addict**

**Richard: The Baker**

**Patricia: The Tennis Pro**

**Aaaaaaannnd...**

**Jess: The Control Freak**

**So there you have it, these are my 15 OC's who will be competing this season**

**How will the newbies fair?**

**Will Zeke not get eliminated first?**

**Find out the answers to these questions, and more on Total Drama World Tour Return Flight!**

* * *

**Note: The First chapter will probably be ready for tomorrow, and if not, definitely the next day!**

* * *

**Closing Statement: There may or may not be singing, haven't decided yet. And if you have challenge suggestions, just put them in a review.**

* * *

**And... Shhh!**

**One last competitor**

**Lloyd: The Pessimist**

**Peace out!**


	2. No-Mans Poland Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for my OC's. Or the Show. It belongs belong to Teletoon, cartoon Network and the creators of TD.**

* * *

**Note: This takes place 4 years after Ridonculous Race. Ok, now that we've got that outta the way, lets get straight into this thing!**

* * *

Total Drama World Tour Return Flight

Chris Mclean stood on a runway in front of a Military Plane, a broad smile on his face. "Welcome viewers, to Total Drama World Tour Return Flight."

"Last time we had some technical difficulties with the plane." Chris said. The scene flashbacked to the plane exploding in the first world tour.

"But we've gotten a brand new plane, so no worries." The host said.

"Here's the Dealio" the scene cut to the economy section of a plane. "We'll be flying around the world in this plane, visiting Exotic Destinations." The scene flashed back to Jamaica during the first World Tour. "Freezing destinations." The scene flashed back to the Yukon. "And Deadly Destinations." The Scene flashed back to Area 51.

"Contestants will make their confessionals here, in our new Confessional!" Chris told the viewers, talking in said confessional.

The scene cut back to the runway. "But, this season, it's every single Contestant ever to compete on the show, even the annoying one's and 15 New contestants." He Rubbed his hands gleefully. "It's going to be our most Dramatic Season Ever."

_Theme Song*_

"The TD music starts playing

The camera starts in First Class and zooms out to show Topher trying to announce the show, Chris then pushes him away.

Dear mom and dad i'm doin' fine

You guys are on my mind

The camera Pans over to show a cliff in Jamaica, then drops off the cliff to show Owen swimming through the water, with Cameron latched on his back, Lightning, Tyler, Jo, Sky and Eva are having a race in the background, Owen farts and Cameron starts choking and floats up in the water.

Ya asked me what I wanted to be

An Irish countryside is shown, with Noah reading in the grass, Emma and Kitty next to him, the former holding hands with Noah, and the latter taking selfies, nearby, Harold is being chased by Duncan. Justin is Posing in the Grass and Katie, Sadie, Anne Maria and Anna are swooning at the sight of him. DJ, Dawn, Laurie, Miles and Ella are in the grass, Dawn is meditating, Ella is singing, Laurie, Miles and DJ are petting the animals, suddenly, Spud and Rock appear doing air guitar, the animals are startled and attack DJ, and he runs away while Ella, Laurie, Miles and Dawn look on in pity, and Rock and Spud look confused.

And I think the answer is plain to see

The scene shows the Sydney opera house, with Jay, Mickey, Sophie and Emily sitting on the ground outside, Emily points out a tarantula and they all scream and Run away. Chet and Lorenzo start laughing at them, Crimson and Ennui suddenly appear beside them with a flash of lightning, and the stepbrothers scream and run away too.

Cause I wanna be famous

Some mountains in Norway are shown, and Max is testing out a new evil invention, with Scarlett next to him rolling her eyes, two polar bears come up behind max and roar, scaring him and causing him to run away, Scarlett is shocked only for a second, then takes the polar bears heads off, revealing them to actually be Albert and Izzy in disguise, the two started laughing until Scarlett gives them a death stare, Leonard and Tammy are practicing spells, Richard and Mark are staring at them weirdly for a second, then glance at one another.

I wanna live close to the sun

The camera pans to a barren landscape in Spain, Alejandro is flirting with Heather, he flashes her a blinding white smile, and Heather glares at him, nearby, Patricia is playing tennis with Sarah, Matt is there too, gazing at Patricia. Dakota and Lindsay talk about fashion, Staci is beside them, blabbering, Devin walks by, covering his ears, Amy shouts at Staci, while Cody is trying to escape from Sierra and Kayla.

So pack your bags cause' I already won

The camera pans over to Rome, where Shawn and Jasmine are relaxing at a restaurant, until Scott comes up dressed as a zombie, scaring Shawn and causing him to run away, Scott chuckles, and Jasmine glares at him. Jake and Tyrone are sparring at the colosseum while Geoff, Brody, Mcarthur and Junior stand nearby cheering them on. Sugar is eating some pizza at the Spanish steps, she spots a bug and eats it too. Sam and Beardo are at the Trevi Fountain, Sam is playing his video games and Beardo is beatboxing, Courtney and Taylor are arguing about something, Courtney tries to punch Taylor, but ends up hitting Sam instead, causing him to fall into the fountain.

Everything to do nothing in my way

The camera cuts to Russia, where Rodney is staring at Gwen, Bridgette, Carrie and Jess with hearts in his eyes, the girls look at him, confused, while Rodney tries to speak, but instead only talks gibberish. B is making an invention, while Dave looks at him work, mildly impressed. Sammy is shown chatting with Leshawna nearby.

I'll get there one day

Claude, Tom, Jen and Sydney are bungee jumping in New Zealand, they look down and gulp, Zoey and Mike are nearby, and Zoey gives Mike a peck on the cheek, Mike, woozy and giggling from the kiss, stumbles backward and sends himself,Claude,Tom,Jen and Sydney over the edge, Zoey looks down in shocked concern.

Cause I wanna be famous

The total drama jumbo jet is shown flying through various different countries

Nananananananana

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous

The Plane is still flying through different countries

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous

The scene shows the whole cast on top of the plane

The Cast are heard whistling in the Background while chef turns the plane upside down, sending the cast falling in the sky

They all touchdown safely, with Ezekiel falling in front of everyone else, The Total Drama Jumbo Jet is behind the cast with the sign Total Drama World Tour Return Flight.

_End Theme Song*_

"Oh look, it's the first generation cast, how nice." Chris said. The bus pulled to a stop.

"Please welcome Harold, Justin, Courtney, Gwen, DJ, Geoff and Bridgette." The contestants walked out in the order they were called.

"Wicked, I'm back for another season, this is gonna be awesome!" Harold Exclaimed.

"Not wicked," Justin said. "my looks took severe damage last time I was on the show." The model shuddered at the memory.

"Also welcome Katie, Sadie, Eva, Tyler, Duncan, Owen and Noah." Chris said.

Tyler tripped on the last step, and went sprawling on the ground.

"Ow! Darn it!" The Jock said, pulling his head up from the dirt.

"Shut it! Stop complaining, or you'll have my fist to answer to!" Eva shouted at the clumsy jock. Then she pulled him roughly to his feet.

_Confessional: Tyler*_

"Eva has to get control of her temper!" The jock said angrily, glaring at the camera. "Ya woulda' thought she'd try to calm down a bit after island."

_*End Confessional*_

"Oh Joy" Noah said sarcastically, "Back for another round of this Bullcrap." He said, with a sarcastic face.

"Aw, Cmon little buddy, you and me will make it far this season, I just know we will, and I'm not scared of flying anymore." Owen Shouted with joy, hugging Noah and probably breaking his ribs. The bookworm squeaked in pain.

"And" Chris continued, "Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Beth, Trent and Ezekiel."

"OMG Cody, remember last time, on this very runway, I met my hero, can you guess who that hero was?" Sierra asked him, Grabbing his head and hugging him.

"Me..." Cody sighed

_Confessional: Cody_*

"Ok, I know at the end of world tour Sierra helped me get from Drumheller to Hawaii, and saved me from that shark, and we agreed to be Best friends. But I think she might've forgotten about that, if she tries to stalk me and just generally make me uncomfortable, I'll have to vote her out again." Cody told the camera.

_End Confessional_*

Ezekiel sighed, "I know I won't win this season eh, last time I was turned into a monster..." Some contestants felt sorry for the poor boy.

"Yeah, how did you get changed back into human?" Gwen asked.

"Months in Rehab," Ezekiel explained "Those times as a monster were terrifying eh, it was all black, I couldn't see anything' eh."

"Sounds cool, hope I get turned feral this time, wouldn't that just be awesome? Hahahahahahah." Izzy laughed crazily.

"Please don't Iz, I don't want you to turn into a monster!" Owen begged.

"Anyways, now that we've met the first generation cast, let's move on to the Revenge Of The Island cast!" Chris said gleefully.

A Second bus, identical to the first one, pulled to a stop on the runway.

"Please welcome... Brick, Cameron,Jo, Zoey, Mike, Staci and B." The said contestants got off.

Staci was already blabbering. "Ya, did you know my great great great great great great Grandpa invented planes ya, before him people had to use boats as transport, and there was a 50% chance the boat might sink, ya."

_Confessional: Jo*_

"That girl needs to learn to shut the hell up, my ears started bleeding halfway to the airport." She glares at the camera. "But I will win this season, and no one's gonna stop me!" she says cockily.

_Confessional End_*

_Confessional: Mike_*

"Sooooo, yeah it's cool to be back, I guess, at least my MPD is gone. anyways, I kinda feel bad for Staci, she didn't really get a chance in Revenge Of The Island, if only she could stop her motormouth."

_End Confessional_*

"For the last time Staci, No one cares!" Jo shouted at the blabbermouth.

"Well then, you should've just said so." Staci huffed.

"Anyways" Chris continued "also welcome Dawn, Scott, Sam, Dakota, Anne Maria and Lightning!"

Dakota was back to her normal human self too.

"Daddy payed world class scientists to cure me. Now I'm back to my normal self, and happier than ever!" She told the contestants from Revenge of the island.

"Aw, I liked you as a mutant." Sam said disappointedly

"Aw, but you still like me Sam, Don't you? She asked him.

"Don't worry Dakota, I'll always love you, no matter what form your in." He told his girlfriend.

"Awwwwww, I love you too Sammy." Dakota said. Then they began to make out.

"Sha-Yeah!" The previously mentioned Jock said, "Lightning Strikes, all you sha-Wimps are goin' down! Especially you, 'Cammie Bear'!" The jock said to Cameron, staring him down, the nerd gulped.

"Oooooh, tension, my favourite!" Chris said. "Anyways here comes the third generation contestants."

Another bus pulled to a stop in the runway.

"Please welcome," Chris said, "Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Sugar, Max, Amy, Samey, Beardo, Leonard, Scarlett, Rodney, Dave and Topher!"

All the contestants got off the bus. "It is time to EVIL! Muwahahahahahahahahahhahaha!" Max laughed madly.

"Like you eliminated yourself just for being annoying last season, that kind of evil? Hm?" Scarlett asked.

"Hmph, you are just jealous of my amazing talents and abilities, FORMER-SIDEKICK!" He shouted the last words.

Dave rolled his eyes at this.

_Confessional: Dave_*

I can't believe this!" He told the camera, "I have to come back here because it's in my 'Contract'. screw the contract, I have to come back after Sky tricked me, and I have to come back with all the annoying weirdos not just from Pahkitew Island, but from the other generations of cast as well! This is an outrage!" He screams the last words.

_End Confessional_*

"As much as I'd enjoy letting the little boy have his fun, we need to introduce the Ridonculous Race contestants that are competing this season." Chris said.

Another bus pulled to a stop. "Also welcome" Chris said "Mickey, Jay, Taylor, Junior, Emma, Kitty, Chet, Lorenzo, McArthur, Devin, Tammy, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, Tom, Jen, Spud, Rock, Crimson and Ennui!"

"Awesome, look bro, we're goin' around the world again!" Chet said.

"Sweet, we are so gonna rock this competition!" Chets stepbrother, Lorenzo shouted with glee.

"Hey Emma, look who it is." Kitty said to her sister Emma, pointing at Noah.

"Noah!" Emma shouted with joy, and ran up to hug her boyfriend.

Chris blanched "No way, you actually got a girlfriend on that stupid race show." The host said in shock.

"Yup" Noah said "that show did more for me than you every could Chris mclame."

The host glared at Noah, The bookworm simply smirked at him. Noah won the staring contest.

"Well my show is better than that dumb race show anyways, end of discussion!"

_Confessional: Chet and Lorenzo_*

Chet: "Ha, Yeah right, Me and my awesome bro saw Total Drama before the Ridonculous Race! Right Bro?"

Lorenzo: "Ha, Yeah, the stuff we did on the race seemed tame compared to this, when we were eliminated we only had to walk to the nearest airport, now if were eliminated, we'll have to jump out of a Plane!"

Chet: "Yeah, but we won't get eliminated, we're making it all the way to the finale this season!"

The stepbrothers proceed to do their 'Theme Song'

_End Confessional_*

"Anyways" Chris said. "Did I forget to mention to you guys that we'd be adding fresh new contestants into the mix, 15 new contestants to be exact." Chris smirked.

"No way, you actually managed to rope 15 new people into this train wreck of a show!" Leshawna said, shocked.

"Yup, and here they are now." The host told them.

A fifth bus pulled into the runway. "Please welcome" the host said "Mark."

A teen stepped of the bus, he was of average height, white, had neat dark brown hair cut short and parted on one side and sea green eyes. He wore a orange shirt with dark orange and white stripes on it, navy blue jeans and gray loafers. He looked confident.

"Hey guys, how are you doing? I'm Mark." The boy said.

"Well its nice to meet you Mark!" Tyler said enthusiastically, shaking Marks hand.

"Hey! Your Tyler, right? From Island and World Tour."

"Yup, thats me! The one and only." The jock said proudly.

"Well, nice to meet you Tyler. Also, you have some dust and dirt on your tracksuit, right there." Mark told Tyler, pointing at his tracksuit. It looked the same as always, except for some dirt that got there when the jock tripped earlier.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit of a perfectionist." Mark told everyone.

"Oh, uh ok." Tyler said in a bit of confusion, and dusted himself off.

"Um, like, what's a perfectionist?" Lindsay asked Leshawna.

"Its someone who likes to make things perfect hon." Leshawna told the blonde.

"Anyways, time to introduce the next newbie, and that's... Emily!"

Chris pointed to the bus, but no one came out. "Uh, I said Emily!" This time a small girl came off the bus, she was white, with wavy blond hair, nervous, brown eyes, a blue, woollen jumper, Baggy Trousers and black and white sneakers. The poor girl looked like she might faint any second.

"U-um, hi I-I'm Emily." She said with a small voice, and a stutter.

"Hey, are you alright there mate?" Jasmine asked the girl.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine" Emily said in a small voice. She went to stand beside Jasmine.

"Ha, I'm gonna have fun messing with her" Chris said under his breath, "Anyways, time to introduce Sarah!"

A girl got off the bus. She was white, with flaming orange hair in a braid and playful, dark brown eyes stepped off the bus. She was Latina. She wore an orange shirt with flowers on it, white shorts and black sneakers.

"Hey guys, psyched to be here, can't wait to get straight to the competish!" She said enthusiastically.

"Woah, I bet she's checking us out right now in her mind bro, I mean, we're awesome, how could she not notice us!" Lorenzo whispered to Chet. "Yeah, I bet she'll walk over to us right about now!" Chet whispered to Lorenzo. Sarah, however, did not walk over to the stepbrothers, instead she walked over to Sky.

"Hi, you were my favorite pahkitew island contestant!" She said to Sky.

"Thanks" Sky said, "hope we can be friends!"

"That'd be cool!" Sarah agreed.

"Well then, it's time for me to introduce Tyrone!" Chris said, pointing at the bus.

A tall boy stepped off the bus this time, he was african american, and had black hair in a buzz cut, and hard, brown eyes, he wore a plain, black shirt under a black jacket, black jeans and boots.

"Well then, guess this is my competition, too bad they won't be around long, after I knock em' down a peg." He said harshly.

Some of the contestants shot him glares.

"Your aura is bright red," Dawn informed Tyrone, "meaning you are very prideful and get angry when people insult you."

Tyrone blanched. "Oh wait," he sneered, "you're the creepy aura girl from season 4, Dawn, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, but i suggest you stop being so obnoxious, because I foresee you will be an early boot if you do not stop insulting everyone." The girl informed him.

"Hmph." Tyrone said.

"Anyways, next is... Albert!" The host Said.

A teen got off the bus, he was of average height, was white, had curly, brown hair, mischevious, cloudy grey eyes, glasses and the beginnings of a beard. He wore a red and white plaid shirt with a flower on it, Red shorts and sandals.

"Hey everyone, how are you all doing today?" he asked, smiling.

"Haha, I'm doin' awesome! Owen said, pumping his fist in the air.

Albert then proceeded to shake his hand, as soon as their hands touched, Owen got a minor electric shock.

"Hahahahah, I gotcha there bud!" Albert laughed.

"Haha" Owen laughed weakly, "you sure did." The large teen then fell over.

"Hahahahahahaha, that was awesome!" Izzy laughed.

"Heh, you all right there man?" Albert asked Owen, who was still on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm ok. J-just help me up."

Albert helped Owen up, then stood between him and Izzy.

"Alrighty then," Chris said, "lets continue with the newbies. The next two are... Jake and Claude!"

Two people got off the bus this time, they were obviously brothers.

Jake exited the bus first, he was of average height, was latino, had long black hair, lazy, hazel eyes and an athletes body. He wore a Red Jersey with the number 8 on it, black cleats and red and blue shorts.

"Hey, so this is my competition." The boy said. "Well, its nice to meet you guys, lets all play fair now, for a good game."

"Sha-Yeah!" Lightning shouted, "another fellow athlete, we're gonna get along great, you and sha-me, and you can help me take down that nerd who stole my immunity and my sha-win." The overacheiver said, pointing and glaring at cameron.

_Confessional: Cameron*_

_"_Seven Years, SEVEN YEARS! And he's still going on about me stealing the immunity and the win! Lightning has to learn to let go!" Cameron said, glaring at the camera.

_End Confessional*_

"Sorry," Jake said, not sounding very sorry, "but I only work with honorable comrades, and you sir," he said, pointing at lightning, "are no honorable comrade! How can you even call yourself a Jock, you can't get along with anyone!" He left Lightning speechless, for once.

_Confessional: Lightning*_

"Oh, he's gonna regret that." Lightning said, glaring at the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

Claude came out next, fiddling with some handmade electronic device. He was slightly taller than his brother, and lankier, he was latino, had long, shaggy, ebony hair, and had clear, black eyes. He wore a grey hoodie, black trousers, black sneakers, and glasses.

"What's up?" He asked the cast.

"Whats that in your hand?" Cody asked the teen, pointing at the handmade contraption in his hands.

"Nothing much, just something I made on the way here, as far as I know, it doesnt have any uses." Claude replied.

"Oh, Ok." The computer geek said, kind of disappointed.

"Yep, that's my little bro, always making some weird contraption every other day." Jake told them.

"At least I don't waste my time smacking a ball around all day long." Claude retaliated, glaring at Jake.

"Oh, dont mind us, just one of your average sibling squabbles." Jake told them.

"Well, isn't that nice, Anyways, our next competitor is Matt!" The Host announced.

Another boy got off the bus. He was small, white, had shaggy, Jet black hair and shuttered eyes. He wore a simple blue jumper, blue jeans and gray loafers.

The boy yawned, "Man, I was so bored on that bus, I was daydreaming all the way, anyways nice to see you all, I guess." He spoke in a lazy voice. He started staring off into the distance.

"Why hello there, I am Ella!" Ella greeted the new member of the cast.

Matt, however, didn't respond, as he was too busy staring off into the distance.

"Um, are you all right?" Ella asked him.

"Wha- oh sorry, I tend to just stare off into the distance sometimes, y'know." Matt told her.

"Why, that is quite all right!" Ella told the boy.

Nearby, Sugar glared at Ella with hatred.

_Confessional: Sugar*_

"That Ella!" Sugar shouted at the camera. "She's tryin' to sweet talk the newbie into makin' an alliance with her, I've dealt with her kind before. They sweet talk ya into makin' an alliance with em', and then next thing ya know, they drop ya like your a gone off chicken nugget! Well I'm gonna make sure she goes down this season!" She said.

_End Confessional*_

The Next Newbie is... Sydney!

A girl got off this time, she was short, white, had long, brown hair in pigtails and amber eyes. She wore a Red T-Shirt, Red Shorts and navy blue sneakers.

"Oh wow! I know all of you guys! I've always watched the show and now I'm on it! Yaaaaaaaaaayyy!" She squealed. Then stood next to Katie and Sadie.

"She's a weird one." Chris muttered under his breath. Then, aloud, he said "And this is Richard."

A tall boy got off the bus. He Was white, had messy blonde hair, and grey eyes. He was dressed in bakers getup.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"Mmmmmmm, I can smell chocolate, I think its coming from your luggage." Owen told the boy.

"Oh yeah, thats probably my baking ingredients, I've even got the equipment." Richard told Owen.

"Well, can I have some? I dont mind if it's baking chocolate." He paused. "Or gone off."

"Well, I think it would taste a lot better in a cake or a muffin, would'nt you agree?" Richard asked the big guy.

"Mmmmmmm, but it just smells so tasty." Owen reached for the suitcase.

"Well, I'll make you a cake later Owen, just for you." Richard promised.

"Really?" Owen asked, his hand on the bag. "I guess I can wait a bit." Owen took his hand away from the luggage and stood up straight.

"Next Competitor is... Jess!

A girl got off the bus. She was of average height, asian, had black hair in a bob and electric blue eyes. She wore a black tailored trousers with a kitten heel, a gray blouse and black shoes.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you all." She said pleasantly.

Nobody said anything.

"Well isn't that nice." She said, somewhat irritated.

_Confessional: Noah*_

"She wonders why we didn't greet her." The Egghead told the camera, "Those words were almost the exact same as Courtney's opening line on TDI. And we all know how she turned out. The girl even looks like Courtney. She's bad news, to say the least."

_End Confessional*_

Finally someone spoke up to greet the contestant.

"Hi, It's very nice to meet you." Courtney greeted the new contestant_._

"Thank you, at least someone here is nice._" _Said Jess, glaring at the other contestants besides Courtney.

"Anyways, everyone, this is Anna!" Chris announced.

A girl got off. She was of average height, white, had auburn hair with bangs, and sharp grey eyes. She wore a a sparkly crop top, red shorts and sandals, and lots of makeup.

"Hello! I can't wait to be competing with you all." The girl said.

Some of the contestants greeted her.

"Alrighty then, our next competitor is Kayla!" Chris announced.

Another girl got off. She was of average height, Indian, black hair with blue highlights and hazel eyes. She wore a t-shirt with the picture of a lollipop and blue shorts.

"Wow, it's so cool to be here, where are we going first?! Is there lots of candy there?! Will I win?!" The girl said this all very fast.

"Woah, slow down there Kayla, I still gotta introduce the last two competitors." The host told the sugar addict.

"What?! Ok! I can slow down, I can totally slow down!" Kayla said, not slowing down at all. She stood next to Izzy, pulled out a candy bar, and started eating it.

"Ok, our next to last competitor is... Sophie!" Chris told everyone.

A girl got off, she was of average height, white, had short, plantinum blonde hair in a ponytail, and green eyes. She wore a white top, a blue skirt and white sandals.

"Hi, I'm Sophie. Nice to meet you guys, hope I can make friends with some of you." Said Sophie, A little nervously.

"Hey, I'm Zoey, and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends. I was the same as you when I first started the show, and I made plenty of friends!" Zoey told Sophie.

"You really think so? Well then I guess I will make some friends!" Sophie smiled.

"And finally, our last competitor is Patricia." The Host announced.

A girl got off the bus. She was of average height, white, had black hair, and clear, brown eyes. She was dressed up in tennis gear.

"Sweet, this is gonna be fun. Going around the world for free, with the chance of winning One million dollars. Sign me up!" Said The new arrival.

"Cha' dude, I agree, this is gonna be awesome!" Brody said, pumping his fists in the air.

"Well then," Chris said, "Now that you guys have met the newbies, its time to explain the rules."

* * *

The scene cut to the economy section of the plane.

"So, the rules are very much like the first world tour. Except this time, every elimination is a double, since there are so many of you. And there's four teams this time." The host told the cast.

"Even with the double eliminations, the show's still going over the episode limit." Noah pointed out.

"Wrong, we've been able to have more episodes, and thus, we are not going over the limit Noah my good man." Chris told the bookworm, patting Noah's shoulders.

"Anyways, this is economy class, where the team who places in third place sleep." The host informed them.

Economy class looked the same as the one in the first world tour.

"Where do the fourth, second and first placing teams sleep?" Devin asked the host.

"We're going straight to the 4th place area right now! Follow me." Chris announced.

* * *

"Welcome..." Chris said, "To the glass room."

It was indeed a glass room. The walls were made entirely of glass, and there were some benches nailed to the ground for sleeping purposes, and that was it. The room was on the very top of the plane, so the losers could see the sky all around them.

"We thought it would give the teams more incentive to not come in last place." Chris smirked cruelly.

"Nuh-uh, No way, I am not sleepin' here. I nearly fell out of the plane last time, and that was without glass walls." LeShawna said angrily.

"Oh really, well you just gotta hope your team doesn't come in last then." Chris told LeShawna.

"Uh, Chris, I already get nosebleeds up in the air. I dont think glass walls are gonna help." Mickey said meekly.

"Well then, seems your extra new to the game. Now, if there's one thing any contestant that's competed on total drama should know. It's that I. Don't. Care!" Chris said, glaring at Mickey.

Mickey gulped.

_Confessional: Mickey_

"This season is going to be harder than I thought. I might quit, but I really want to show the people who doubt me and Jay at home. We can win. Just you guys wait and see!" Mickey told the camera. Then he fell in the toilet. "Gah!"

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

"This is business class, where the team who come in 2nd place will be sleeping." Chris told the Contestants.

The business class area was nice enough. It had the same wallpaper and carpet as first class, but it didnt have a bar. The seats weren't luxury recliners either. There was still a table and chairs for meals, and there were some crew attendants dusting the place off.

"Candy!" Kayla gasped with joy, spotting some candy in a bowl on the table. She ran over to it and started stuffing it in her backpack.

"Now this suits my style." LeShawna said. "But where's first class?" She asked.

"Right this way, follow me guys!" The host said.

* * *

"This is the first class area!" The host announced, "Where the first place team will stay until the next episode."

The first class area looked exactly the same as it was on the first world tour.

"Sha-Yeah! This is where Lightning will be sleeping, every single time. Sha-Woo!" Lightning cheered.

"Thank you for that Lightning. Now shut up, we're about to take off." Chris told the overachiever

* * *

They did indeed take off.

All the contestants were in the economy section. Talking with each other.

"I wonder where we're gonna go first." Mike said to Zoey

"Wherever it is, I hope it doesn't have any Zombies there." Shawn said.

"It'll probably somewhere from the first World Tour, knowing Chris and his non-existent imagination." Noah said.

"Aw, c'mon Noah, do you always have to be mean?" Emma asked him.

"The answer to that would be yes, it's practically programmed into my DNA. Sorry babe." Noah told his girlfriend.

"Hey bro, what weird, wacky device are you building now?" Jake asked his brother.

"None of your business." Claude muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, you don't have to hide anything from your big brother. Why have you always gotta be so secretive?" Jake asked Claude.

Nearby, Kayla was eating candy.

_Confessional: Kayla*_

"Hey, so far this place has been great, there's candy, nice people, and hot guys! What more could a girl ask for." Kayla told the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"Man, it's so great my dad isn't here, I wouldn't be able to do any of the stuff we're gonna do!" Junior said excitedly.

"Yeah, aren't you a little young for this competition?" Gwen asked him.

"Well, I took part on the Ridonculous Race, so that let's me qualify, and I'm more mature than some people here, and braver." Junior said, staring at Mickey and Jay.

"It's ok Mickey, deep breaths, your ok, we're gonna reach sky level soon, don't worry." Jay was reassuring his brother, who had stuffed two wads of tissue in each of his nostrils.

"Don't worry Mr Santa, I won't let the puppy play the piano." Mickey said, his eyes wide open and not making any sense at all.

"Oh, why did we sign up for this." Jay said to himself.

"Dismadeus groundia!" Leonard said, trying to perform magic, while Tammy played her ocarina.

"For the last time Leonard. You. Are not. A wizard!" Dave shouted at the LARPer.

"I am a wizard, and Tammy is too. You dont believe in me? Foolish Mortal!"

"No you aren't, you aren't a wizard, and neither is your friend!" Dave shouted at them.

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's all just calm down dudes. The wizard dudes can keep doin' they're spells." Geoff told the LARPer's. "And you can go chillax dude." He told Dave.

Dave sighed. "Fine, I'll just go over there to think about my miserable life choices." He said, and sat by himself on a bench.

"Thank you, my good sir, now I shall reward you with a sack full of dragon coin." Leonard said. He gave Geoff a sack of fake coins.

"Uh, ok, thanks dude, I guess." Geoff thanked him, a little weirded out himself.

"Attention all competitors!" Chris' voice echoed from the intercom. "We are about to land in our first destination. So buckle up."

* * *

"Welcome to Poland!" Chris said. "This first challenge will decide the teams of the season. Now, Poland is famous for it's coal mines. But, We've stocked this mine with 86 Jewels. You guys have gotta go down there and find a Jewel, and they're fake, so don't try to steal any. Your mining helmets are over there." Chris told the competitors. "Anyways, Go!" Chris said, and blasted an airhorn."

Harold was the first to reach the helmets.

"Outta my way dork!" Duncan shouted at Harold, shoving him to the ground.

Harold glared at the Delinquent.

"Oh wow, I'm so scared, what're you gonna do, use your mad skills on me? Ha" Duncan taunted Harold.

_Confessional: Harold*_

"I couldn't let Duncan get away with that, so I decided to use my sweet martial art skills." Harold told the camera.

_End Confessional*_

"Hi-Yah!" Harold karate chopped Duncans shoulder. Duncan fell to the ground in pain.

"Ow, what the hell! This isn't over Harold, just you wait!" Duncan shouted at the Uber-Geek, who ignored him and grabbed his mining helmet.

"C'mon bro, lets go get those jewels!" Chet told Lorenzo.

"Awesome, we are so gonna rock this competition." Lorenzo replied.

* * *

"We are so not rocking this competition." Lorenzo panted.

The Contestants had been in the mine for an hour, and no one had found a single Jewel so far.

"Claude and B had built little machines that helped them dig.

"Ha, I found one!" Claude shouted, holding a Jewel up in the air.

B had also found a Jewel, and him and Claude ran for the entrance.

"Lucky stiffs." Heather muttered, "Wait, Yes! I found a Jewel!" She did indeed find a Jewel. Cameron, Bridgette, Tyler, Emily and Kayla had also found Jewels. They all ran for the entrance.

"Yes! I found a Jewel for my Cody-Wody." Sierra said, placing the Jewel in Cody's hands.

"No Sierra, you found it, go up so you can win." Cody said, giving the Jewel back to Sierra.

Sierra gasped, "Really? Oh Cody, that's exactly why I fell in love with you in the first place!" She grabbed Cody and hugged him.

_Confessional: Cody*_

"Ok, I just wanted her to get out of there, so I can stall and be on a different team than her. But she doesn't need to know that." Cody said.

_End Confessional*_

Sierra ran for the entrance to the mine.

* * *

The people who found their jewels ran up to Chris.

"Wow, good job guys, that means Claude, B, Heather, Cameron, Bridgette, Tyler, Emily, Kayla and Sierra are part of team 1.

* * *

"Ha, Sha-Score!" Lightning shouted, holding a Jewel. Then he ran for the entrance.

"Oh _por qué es tan difícil!" _Alejandro said in spanish. "Wait! Aha! There you are my sweet!" The spanish heartthrob ran for the entrance.

"_Oh, we're digging in a mine, for Jewels oh so fine, and now I have found a Jewel to call miiiiinnee!_" Ella sang, running to the exit with a Jewel.

"Yay, I found a Jewel!" Sophie said. She looked around and saw Zoey struggling to unlodge a Jewel.

"Almost... Have it!" Zoey grunted.

Sophie walked over to Zoey.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" She asked the redhead.

"You really wanna help? Zoey asked, " Ok, on 3. 1, 2...3!" They pulled together and the Jewel became unstuck.

"Yes! Thanks Sophie, I owe you one!" Zoey thanked the girl.

"Oh no, it's fine, just happy to help!" Sophie replied, And they both ran to the exit.

Sugar, Gwen, Patricia, Harold and Justin also found Jewels. And they all ran for the entrance.

* * *

"Alright, looks like Alejandro, Sophie, Zoey, Ella, Lightning, Sugar, Gwen, Patricia, Harold and Justin are also on team 1. That only leaves 3 Spots for team 1." Chris said.

Right after he said that, Scarlett, Jake, Dakota, Dawn, Katie and Sadie ran out of the mine.

Katie, Sadie and Dakota were the last three there.

"Looks like those spots are taken up by Jake, Dawn and Scarlett. That completes team 1. Katie, Sadie and Dakota start off team 2.

* * *

"I found one! I found one! Yaaaayyy" Sydney squealed, and dashed for the entrance.

"Nooooo, I'm never gonna find one, I'll be in this mine forever! Why meeeeeeee!" Anna screeched, making a big deal out of nothing.

"Shut the hell up, there's a Jewel right there, grab it, run to Chris, and SHUT UP!" Eva shouted at the drama queen, with her own jewel tucked under her arm.

"Eep!" Anna squeaked, grabbing the Jewel and running away to the exit.

Eva also stomped away to the exit, some of the contestants shot her glares.

"Look bro, I got a Jewel!" Lorenzo told Chet, showing him the glittering Jewel.

"Ha, sweet, I got one too!" Chet said, and with that, the stepbrothers ran for the exit.

* * *

"Eva, Anna, Sydney, Lorenzo and Chet. You guys are on team 2, go stand over there. Chris said. Pointing at a carpet with the number 2 on it."

More people exited the mine and made their way over to Chris.

"Also joining team 2 Is Laurie, Miles, Sarah, Albert, Izzy, Cody, Mike, Scott, Owen, Carrie, Devin, Dave, Sky, LeShawna and Anne Maria. That completes team 2.

* * *

"Yaaay! I found a Diamond, I'm going to make so much money of it!" Said Lindsay, forgetting that the diamond was fake.

"I found one, it's a bit dusty though." Mark said, brushing the dust and dirt off the Jewel.

"Ha, you wimps are goin' down, I found a Jewel!" Tyrone said.

Mark, Tyrone and Lindsay ran for the exit.

* * *

"Mark, Tyrone and Lindsay start off team 3." Chris said.

Max and Sam ran out of the mine, both of them clutching Jewels.

"That mine was a teensy bit too spooky for evil, but nevermind, I have found an evil Jewel, and now I shall begin the process of TAKING OVER THE WORLD! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Max laughed, until Chris took the Jewel off of him.

"Yeah, yeah, now shut up and stand with team 3. Chris told the supervillain.

Mickey, Jay, Rodney, Taylor, Junior, DJ, Geoff, Emma, Noah, Rock, Spud, Courtney, Shawn, Amy, Samey and Kitty all walked out of the mine as well.

"Hey guys, your all on team 3. Everyone else who's still in the mine are gonna be on team 4." Chris announced.

Chris pulled out a megaphone and shouted into it, "Attention all losers still in the mine, you guys are on team 4, so that means Staci, Jo, Jasmine, Duncan, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Leonard, Brick, Beardo, Tammy, Jess, Topher, Tom, Jen, McArthur, Brody, Crimson, Richard, Ennui and Matt are on team 4! Now get your butts up here! The host said.

After everyone had exited the mine, Chris said "Now, these will be your teams for the rest of the season, so get to know your new teammates.

"Why, hello Sugar, do you want to have a chat?" Ella asked her teammate.

"No, I don't wanna listen to you and your sweet talkin' ways. I know your type, so you can forget about an alliance!" Sugar shouted at Ella.

"But, I was just asking if you wanted a chat..." Ella said, downtrodden.

"Don't wanna hear it!" Sugar said, then she turned the other way and crossed her arms.

"Anyways, time for team names, and, since I'm so nice, you guys can choose your team names. So, get to naming!" Chris told the contestants.

"Team Earth!" All the contestants on team 1 (Except B) cheered.

"Team Evil!" Max shouted, much to the dismay of his team.

"You dumbass!" Tyrone shouted at Max, "C'mon Chris, let us change the name!" He begged the host.

"Sorry, all names are final." Chris said

_Confessional: Tyrone*_

"If that midget thinks he can dictate us, he's got another thing coming!" Tyrone shouted.

_End Confessional*_

"Team Storm!" Team 2 Cheered.

"Team Night!" Team 4 Cheered.

"Alright then!" Chris said, turning towards the camera. "Which team will win? "And which team will be sending someone home? Find out next time, on Total Drama World Tour Return Flight!"

* * *

**Team Earth:**

**Claude, B, Heather, Cameron, Bridgette, Tyler, Emily, Kayla, Sierra, Alejandro, Sophie, Zoey, Ella, Lightning, Sugar, Gwen, Patricia, ****Harold, Justin, Scarlett, Jake, Dawn.**

**Team Storm:**

**Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Eva, Anna, Sydney, Lorenzo, Chet, Laurie, Miles, Sarah, Albert, Izzy, Cody, Mike, Scott, Owen, ****Carrie, Devin, Dave**

**Sky, LeShawna, Anne Maria**

**Team Evil:**

**Mark, Tyrone, Lindsay, Max, Sam, Mickey, Jay, Rodney, Taylor, Junior, DJ, Geoff, Emma, Noah, Rock, Spud, Courtney, Shawn, Amy, Samey,**

**Kitty**

**Team Night:**

**Staci, Jo, Jasmine, Duncan, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Leonard, Brick, Beardo, Tammy, Jess, Topher, Tom, Jen, McArthur, Brody, Crimson**

**Richard, Ennui, Matt**

* * *

**Eliminated: None**

* * *

**So there you have it, the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Put in the reviews who you want to win. Also, if you have challenge ideas and want to tell me, just put it in the reviews, I'll be sure to give you credit (If I use the idea).**

* * *

**Note: I haven't forgotten Lloyd, he'll debut later in the story. Also, Richards Stereotype is now 'The Baker'**


	3. No-Mans Poland Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except my OC's. They belong to Cartoon Network**** and FreshTV. I also don't own the show, it belongs to them too.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour Return Flight!" Chris announced. "Last episode, we met our cast at the start of a brand new season! The new plane was just as luxurious as before, and at that, we had set off to our first destination, Poland! After a jaunt into one of Poland's coal mines, the teams were formed. Now, we're back for the second challenge in Poland, how nice. Things are gonna get crazy, so get ready, because this is Total. Drama. World tour! Return flight."

*_Cue theme song*_

* * *

The scene cut to show Chris and the teams standing on a flat, green field.

"Alright, So! Here's the deal." Chris started. "This next challenge will be in three parts. The first part will be a super soaker water gun duel, the second part will be a good ol' fashioned obstacle course, and the third part will be a surprise challenge! Basically, in the super soaker duel, we'll do it two teams at a time. The first two teams will be Team Night and Team Evil, and the second two teams are Team Earth and Team Storm. I'll explain the rules once we get there."

* * *

The scene cut to a similar field but with a large, white rectangle painted on the grass.

Chris started explaining. "The first challenge is to stay in this white rectangle as long as you can. You'll be armed with super soakers, and trust me, they're powerful."

"Like the one chef had in season one?" DJ asked, a little nervously.

"Exactly like those! But a little less powerful. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll do they're fair share of permanent damage, since they're filled with _Boiling Water_!" Chris said happily.

DJ gulped.

"Anyhoo, if you're knocked out of the white rectangle, you don't move on to the second part! The people who last ten minutes will make it onto part two." Chris finished.

"And let me guess." Gwen said with a bored voice. "Some Of The soakers are broken."

"Got it in one Gwen!" Chris said, clicking his fingers.

"That won't be a problem for me and B." Claude said quietly, smiling and nudging B, who smiled back. It seemed the two had struck up a friendship.

"Alright, So, Team Evil and Team Night, get your butts over here." Chris said.

After the two teams had stepped inside the rectangle, the challenge had begun.

"Alright, start!" Chris said.

"Ya, did you know my great-great uncle Luis invented super soakers." Staci said annoyingly. "Before him, people would just throw buckets of water at-" She couldn't finish her sentence because she was hit by a face full of boiling water by Lindsay, and sent flying out of the rectangle.

"Staci is out, in three seconds, which is probably a world record." Chris announced.

"Oh, so _that's _how you use it." Lindsay said.

"God, I've eaten potatoes smarter than her." Tyrone muttered.

Shawn expertly took out Tom, Jen, Ezekiel, Tammy and Beth .

"Woah." Jo said.

"Do not worry, fair lady!" Leonard said, appearing behind Jo. "I shall cast a shield charm to protect you!"

Obviously this was not a sensible thing to say.

"Yeah? Well instead, how about you protect your BALLS!" Jo shouted at him, kicking the So-called wizard in his sensitive area.

"Gah..." Leonard said weakly. "Regrowing spell..." And he crumpled to the ground.

"Please hit the members of the opposite team everyone!" Trent said.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Brick saluted, and sprayed Mickey and Jay out of the rectangle.

"Take this, pretty boys!" Tyrone said, and sprayed Topher and Mark in the face and out of the circle.

"GAH!" They squealed in unison. "MY HAIR!"

"Three minutes left!" Chris called out.

"Hey! Spareamy, your gonna be my meat shield, ok?" Amy shouted at Samey, and grabbed her and walked forward with Samey in front of her.

"Hey!" Samey shouted, and tried to escape. "Let go of m- AAAAAAAH!" Both twins screamed as Duncan sprayed them out of the Rectangle.

"Thirty seconds left people." Chris announced.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Max laughed. "You fools have no chance of defeating me, the mastermind of all EVIIIIIIIIIII- WAUGH!" He was cut off as McArthur sprayed him out of the rectangle.

"That's cute kid." McArthur said in a smug voice. "Now run along."

"You dare mock me?!" Max asked angrily. "The pain I will inflict upon you..."

"And time is up!" Chris said. "The people from these two teams moving onto the second round will be Jasmine, Duncan, Trent, Brick, Beardo, Leonard, Jess, McArthur, Brody, Crimson, Richard, Ennui and Matt from Team Night! And Mark, Tyrone, Lindsay, Sam, Rodney, Taylor, Junior, Geoff, Emma, Noah, Rock, Spud, Courtney,Shawn and Kitty from Team Evil! Team Storm and Team Earth are up now!"

After the next two teams had gotten inside the rectangle, and were ready to start.

"Everyone ready?" Chris asked. "Go!"

"Alright, it's Tyler time!" Tyler said, before immediately being knocked out by Chet and Lorenzo double blast,

"Ha! Take that poo head!" Chet gloated.

"Yeah!" Lorenzo cheered. "We took you down like a" he paused for a moment "guy who can take people down!"

Sarah raised her eyebrow at this.

_"Confessional: Sarah*_

"Ok, Chet and Lorenzo are soooo funny, they're like ignorant little toddlers." She said to the camera. "I noticed them sneaking glimpses at me on the plane, they're not subtle, I'll tell you that!"

_*End Confessional*_

"Time for my mad super soaker skills to kick in!" Harold said.

He took his super soaker and shot at Sky, Dave and Albert.

"Ha, take tha- oh..." Harold faltered, realizing he got a broken water gun.

He had one second to smile in an apologetic way before he got hit by a triple blast of scalding water and sent screaming out of the rectangle,

"Ha, what a dork!" Laughed Duncan from the sidelines.

"OMG Katie, remember that one time, in that, like, one summer, when we got into a water fight, but you accidentally filled the guns with hot water?" Sadie asked her BFFFL.

"Oh, I know!" Katie said. "It hurt, like, _sooooooo _bad."

"This'll hurt!" Heather gloated as she sprayed the BFFFL's out of the rectangle.

Ella, who seemed to not want to hurt the other competitors, instead proceeded to engage in a conversation with the local wildlife.

"Why, hello Sugar!" Ella greeted Sugar, who had just walked by, chirpily. "Care to listen to Mr Fluffy's story?" She asked, pointing at a baby deer.

"Don't you play me!" Sugar snarled, and snatched Ella's super soaker off the ground where it had lay, forgotten, and sprayed her out of the arena.

"Serves her right!" Sugar said, before the animals gathered around Ella attacked her and she ran screaming out of the rectangle too.

"The trajectory of the blast multiplied by the amount of nerves shaking in my body, it should be right, about, _here!" _Cameron calculated as he shot a blast of water at Chet's feet. Chet slipped, and bumped into Lorenzo. Lorenzo slipped and bumped into Carrie, who bumped into Devin who bumped into Anna. In the end, the five competitors who were knocked over ended up outside the rectangle, and were out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anna wailed.

"Shut up!" Eva screamed at her.

Eva simply pointed her super soaker at Emily.

This was too much for the shy girl, who ran screaming out of the rectangle and collapsed into a sobbing heap.

Team Earth and even some of Team Storm glared at Eva, who glared at them all.

"What? I just got us one step closer to victory!" Eva said indignantly.

Bridgette and Patricia walked willingly out of the rectangle to comfort Emily.

"Two minutes left peeps!" Chris announced.

Justin, who was posing for Sophie, didn't notice Albert readying his gun at him until it was too late.

"Sorry man." Albert apologized.

Claude, who was about to shoot Laurie, realized his gun was a broken one, and immediately set to work fixing it. In less than a minute, it was as good as new.

"Alright, time to shoot." Claude said to himself, and shot Laurie and sent her out of the rectangle.

"Aaaaaand... Times up!" Chris announced, checking his watch. "The ones moving onto the next round from Team Earth is Claude, B, Heather, Cameron, Kayla, Sierra, _Al_,"

"It's Alejandro!" Came Alejandro's angry voice from off-screen.

"Sophie, Zoey," Chris continued. "Lightning, Gwen, Scarlett, Jake and Dawn. On Team Storm the one's going to next round are Dakota, Eva, Miles, Sarah, Albert, Izzy, Cody, Mike, Scott, Owen, Dave, Sky, LeShawna and Anne Maria."

"Help me..." Moaned Leonard, crawling into the screen, obviously still recovering from his encounter with Jo.

"We'll be right back." Chris said, after a quick glance at Leonard.

* * *

The scene opened up to show Chris and the remaining competitors in the challenge standing in front of an obstacle course raised over a pool of mud.

"Ok, so the next part is an obstacle course." Chris explained. "It consists of 7 different parts! Slip 'n' Scream, Hammer Alley, Cannon Crossing, Minefield Of Holes, Tightrope Terror, Bombapalooza, and finally, Electric Exit! You'll all do the obstacle course one at a time. And the 40 people who take the longest to complete the course will be kicked out of the challenge! If you fall off the course, your automatically kicked out of the challenge!"

The Slip 'n' Scream was a large, wide blue mat on the a wide strip of planks, with water cannons at the end.

Hammer Alley was a vertical strip of planks with hammers swinging from side to side.

Cannon Crossing was another long strip of planks with cannons left, right and Centre.

The Minefield Of Holes was a wider sedition where the floor was riddled with holes.

Tightrope Terror was a simple tightrope going from one section to another.

Bombapalooza was a tall climbing wall with dynamite on it.

Electric Exit was a bunch of wires criss-crossing in every direction.

"Up first is Albert." Chris said.

After Albert had got into position it was about to begin.

"Alright. Go!" Chris announced.

Albert took off and reached the Slip 'n' Scream.

He started running across it with ease until the water cannons blasted a torrent of water right in his face. And he slipped and fell off straight away.

"And Albert is out of the challenge!" Chris announced.

Albert spat some water out with a glum look on his face.

"Aw, it's ok buddy!" Owen tried to comfort his fallen teammate. "I'm sure you'll get it next time!"

"T-thanks." Albert said weakly, and spat out more water.

At this, Noah raised his eyebrow.

_*Confessional: Noah*_

"I thought I was Owens 'buddy.'" Noah said to the camera with a downcast look, but then he smiled. "Finally, someone to take Owen off my hands."

_*End Confessional*_

"Next up is Sarah." Chris said.

Sarah got into position and then started running.

She cleared the Slip 'n' Scream easily, keeping her balance when the water came.

She moved onto Hammer Alley and jumped off one of the swinging hammers and landed at the end.

"Ooooh, some nice moves by Sarah over here!" Chris said through his megaphone.

Sarah met some trouble at Cannon Crossing. She easily dodged the first few cannonballs but The was hit by one from behind, and she sailed over Minefield Of Holes, and landed at the end of Tightrope Terror.

"Hey!" Heather complained. "She skipped two obstacles, give her a penalty!"

Chris thought this over for a moment. "Alright, thirty second penalty, it would've been worse if you hadn't showed some sweet moves back there Sarah." He said.

Sarah continued the course, unfazed by her penalty, and climbed up Bombapalooza.

She started running across Electric Exit. She was doing well until she stepped on a stray wire, and got electrocuted.

"ZzzzzzZZZZzzzzZzZzZzZZZ!" She cried as she got electrocuted.

"Youch, that looks painful!" Chris exclaimed.

Finally, smoking but making good time, she crossed the finish line.

"Two minutes and twelve seconds!" Chris announced. "But, let's add on your penalty and we got..." He paused for a moment. "Two minutes and forty-two seconds!"

Team Storm cheered. Sarah made a thumbs up and then fell onto the ground.

"Alright, Jake is up next!" Chris continued.

After twelve more obstacle courses, by Jake, B, Heather, Sam, Junior, Duncan, Anne Maria, Lightning, Gwen, Miles, Tyrone and Beardo, who got 1:23, 1:49, 3:40, 5:58, 4:02, 1:37, 7:42, 0:34, 3:09, 2:05, 1:23, and 2:31 respectively.

"Owen is next!" Chris called out.

"Alright!" Owen cheered. "Let's do this!"

Owen began running very slowly across Slip 'n' Scream, he was already out of breath.

"How *gasp* much more *gasp* is there?" He asked, very sweaty.

"Dude, your only halfway through the first obstacle." Rock called out.

Owen continued running slowly, the water cannons blasted out water, but he wasn't fazed by it.

"Ha, I'm too heavy to be knocked over!" Owen jeered.

Chris, irritated, suddenly smiled and pressed a button on a remote.

Suddenly, six more water cannons appeared, and blasted Owen simultaneously.

Owen, struggling, lost his balance and went flying off the course, heading straight for Richard.

Richard only had one second to look at the wrecking ball that was Owen before he fell on top of him at full force.

Richard let out a squeak of pain.

"Huh?" Owen said, then realized who he was sitting on. "Oh, sorry Richard, do I still get that cake later?"

Richard squeaked our a "Yes..." and then passed out.

"Woohooooooo!" Owen said happily.

_*Confessional: Richard*_

"One day on this show! One. Day! And I'm already getting crushed by flying people!" He complained to the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"Enjoy the ride Owen?" Chris asked.

"It was awesome!" Owen cheered.

"Well, too bad your outta the challenge now!" Chris replied.

Owen walked away, still relatively happy.

"And Eva is up next!" Chris said.

Eva got into position.

"Aaaaaand, Go!" Chris said.

Eva took off, blazing through Slip 'n' Scream before the water cannons could fire, and broke 3 of the hammers in Hammer Alley.

"Eva is obliterating this course!" Chris said.

Eva continued to Cannon Crossing. A cannon ball came flying at her, but, amazingly, she punched it away, and it hit Sam right in the face.

"Power... down." Sam said weakly, and collapsed.

Eva easily beat Minefield Of Holes, and moved onto Tightrope Terror.

"Oh yeah!" Chris said maliciously. "Did I forget to mention the dodgeballs?"

After Chris said this, chef appeared and started hurling dodge balls at Eva.

Eva grabbed one of the balls and hurled it right back at chef, then cleared the obstacle.

She moved onto Bombapalooza and climbed up the wall with ease.

Then she cleared Electric Exit and made it to the end.

"And your time is... 0:27!" Chris said, genuinely impressed. "Impressive."

After Eva walked away smugly, Chris announced the next competitor.

"Lindsay is up next!" Chris announced.

Lindsay got into position, after some trouble trying to figure out where to stand.

"Go!" Chris said, blasting his air horn.

Lindsay walked towards Slip 'n' Scream, and then started cowering when she saw the water cannons.

"I can't do that!" Lindsay whined. "I'll get my hair wet! And my makeup will run! Do you know how much this costs?"

"What'll it be Lindsay?" Chris asked. "You either do the course or you don't!"

"I'm sorry guys, I'm coming down." Lindsay apologized to her teammates, who started complaining at her.

Lindsay jumped off the course.

"Ewwwwwww." She cried as she fell in the mud.

"And Lindsay is outta the challenge." Chris announced.

"For the love of god Lindsay!" Tyrone shouted at her.

"But-but it was scary!" Lindsay complained lamely.

"You seriously think I care?!" Tyrone replies. "Actually help the team, or your heading home!"

"Looks like there's some trouble going on over there, hehe." Scott said to Dave. "Am I right?"

"Life is just a pit of despair." Dave said in a monotone voice. "There's trouble going on everywhere."

"Relax dude, no need to get so deep about a simple joke." Scott said, backing away. "Weirdo."

"Says the guy who eats dirt." Noah said to him.

"Hey, for your information, dirt is nutritious _and _delicious." Scott replied.

"I rest my case." Noah said to Emma.

"Claude, get over here! It's your turn." Chris called out.

Claude got into position. When the air horn sounded, he set off towards Slip 'n' Scream.

Once Claude reached the first obstacle, he ran straight forward to the end of it, copying Eva.

He got to Hammer Alley, and then took out a screwdriver, and threw it at the part of a hammer that enabled it to swing side to side, and jammed it.

He reached Cannon Crossing, and cleared it easily.

Then Claude moved onto Minefield Of Holes without much trouble.

After he reached Tightrope Terror, he threw a small, metal rectangle in the air.

"And what might Claude be doing here?" Chris pondered.

Suddenly, the rectangle expanded into a flying metal slab big enough for a person to stand on.

Claude stepped onto it and easily passed to the other side, but not without collecting his gadget, which had shrunk back down to normal size."

He cleared bombapalooza by throwing a metal spider at the wall. The spider latched on and started crawling up the wall, emitting a beeping noise whenever Claude got too near some dynamite.

After that, it was a quick run through Electric Exit and it was all over.

"Three minutes and twenty-two seconds!" Chris announced. "But your getting a penalty for breaking a hammer. So your end score is three minutes and fifty-two seconds."

"Hey." Tyler said, coming up behind Lindsay. "About last summer-"

"Oh, hi Timmy." Lindsay said to Tyler. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"It's- Oh, it's nothing..." Tyler said, and walked away.

"Yo, man, what was that about?" DJ asked his friend.

"Just about something that happened over last summer." Tyler replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" DJ asked.

"Nah, maybe later." Tyler replied.

DJ looked concerned.

_*Confessional: DJ*_

"Wonder what's wrong with Tyler? Wish he'd tell me what's bothering him, I'm great at helping people with problems." DJ told the camera. "Mama always said I would make a great therapist." Then he started tearing up, and held up a picture of his mama. "I can almost hear your comforting voice, mama..." He sniffled.

_*End Confessional*_

After the rest of the people had done the course, these were the final scores.

_*Times*_

_Albert: Auto out_

_Sarah: 2:42_

_Jake: 1:23_

_B: 1:49_

_Heather: 3:40_

_Sam: 5:58_

_Junior: 4:02_

_Duncan: 1:37_

_Anne Maria: 7:42_

_Lightning: 0:34_

_Gwen: 3:09_

_Miles: 2:05_

_Tyrone: 1:23_

_Beardo: 2:31_

_Owen: Auto out_

_Eva: 0:27_

_Lindsay: Auto out_

_Claude: 3:22_

_Cameron: Auto out_

_Kayla: 1:35_

_Sierra: 1:36_

_Alejandro: 1:08_

_Sophie: 4:02_

_Scarlett: 5:01_

_Dawn: 1:13_

_Dakota: Auto out_

_Lorenzo: 2:07_

_Chet: 3:03_

_Izzy: 0:57_

_Cody: Auto out_

_Scott: Auto out_

_Dave: Auto out_

_Sky: 0:28_

_LeShawna: Auto out_

_Rodney: 6:20_

_Taylor: Auto out_

_DJ: 3:56_

_Geoff: Auto out_

_Emma: 2:37_

_Noah: 7:45_

_Rock: 2:59_

_Spud: 7:30_

_Courtney: 1:51_

_Shawn: 1:01_

_Kitty: Auto out_

_Jo: 1:20_

_Jasmine: 2:04_

_Trent: 3:46_

_Leonard: Auto out_

_Brick: 0:59_

_Jess: 1:26_

_McArthur: Auto out_

_Brody: Auto out_

_Crimson: 7:54_

_Richard: Auto out_

_Ennui: 6:03_

_Matt: 9:02_

"Alright," Chris said. "the ones moving onto the final challenge are... Jake, Lightning, Tyrone, Eva, Alejandro, Dawn, Izzy, Sky, Shawn, Jo, Brick, Jess and Duncan. The rest of you are out!"

"God, that was hard." Owen said to Albert.

"Your telling me." The jokester replied.

Owen noticed Leonard still crawling around.

"Hey, you need some help dude?" He asked the fake wizard.

"I-I'm fine now." Leonard replied, and got up shakily.

"The heck happened to you?" Albert asked him.

"The fair lady I tried to protect turned out to be not so fair after all." Leonard replied.

"Call me 'fair lady' one more time!" Jo's voice came from off-screen. "I dare you!"

"Yeesh, talk about touchy." Albert said.

* * *

The scene cut to show Chris with the last few competitors in the challenge standing in a building with a high roof.

"This is the last challenge of the episode." Chris started.

"Which is blatantly obvious." Tyrone interrupted.

Chris glared at Tyrone for a moment before resuming his explanation.

"You'll each pick a mini challenge on a piece of paper from this hat right here." Chris said, shaking said hat. "If you forfeit the challenge, your out. The first team to lose all its remaining competitors is up for elimination tonight. Any questions?"

Six people raised they're hands.

"None? Cool, ok, now let's start the challenge." Chris said. "Tyrone, since your sooooo polite, your up first."

Tyrone walked up and stuck his hand in the hat, and pulled out a piece of paper that read on it '_Snake Meat'._

"Tyrone, you lucky man, you." Chris said. "You get the snake challenge!"

"Woohoo." Tyrone said in a bored voice.

"You got this dude!" Rock encouraged him from the sidelines.

"Of course I do." Tyrone said.

"Now, if you'll follow me to the snake pit." Chris instructed him.

* * *

The next scene showed Tyrone and Chris standing on the edge of a pit of snakes, with some of the other competitors standing farther back.

"These are black mambas!" Chris informed him. "One of the deadliest snakes in the world! The venom in their teeth are gone, so you probably won't die, probably."

DJ took one look at the snakes, and fainted dead away.

"Chris, you probably just gave DJ a heart attack!" Courtney shouted at the host. "He has a major phobia of snakes, remember?"

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Tyrone, he got the challenge." Chris said, defending himself. "Anyways, you have to stay a whole five minutes in this pit."

"Child's play." Tyrone said cockily.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Chris said mischievously.

Tyrone climbed into the middle of the snakes, and the timer began.

"How long d'you think he's gonna last?" Beth asked Ezekiel.

"I dunno, eh." The prairie boy replied. "He looks pretty tough, maybe he'll make it."

"I think your right." Beth said to him.

Owens stomach rumbled.

"Um, Chris?" Owen said, putting his hand up in the air. "When is lunch? I'm starving."

"You'll get lunch when you get lunch Owen, ok?" Chris said.

Owens stomach rumbles again.

"Uh-oh, actually, I don't thing I'm hungry, just gassy, haha." Owen said, and farted.

"Haha, I bet _I _can fart better!" Chet said, challenging Owen.

"If its a fart-off you want, it's a fart-off you'll get!" Owen said with gusto, and then farted very loudly.

"That was nothing!" Chet said, and then farted louder.

"Alright buddy, you asked for it!" Owen said angrily. "Grrrrungh, ugggh, ahhhhhh." He struggled to fart, then let loose a fart so loud it blew Sophie, who was standing behind him, back a few feet.

Chet sighed. "Alright, you win, there's no way I can beat that."

"Alright! No one can beat me in a fart-off baby!" Owen cheered.

"And no one can beat you in a stink-off either." Noah said, holding his nose and glaring at Owen.

"Aaaand, your time is up!" Chris said to Tyrone. "Wow, good job dude, that takes some guts."

"It takes not being a wimp, you mean." Tyrone gloated.

"That's Tyrone in the next round!" Chris announced. "Jess, your challenge is next, so come on up here."

Jess walked up to the host and stuck her hand in the hat, and came out with a slip of paper that read '_Tiger Feast'._

* * *

The next scene showed Chris and Jess standing outside a zoo exhibit full of tigers.

"Your challenge is to sit on this rock in the middle of all these tigers, wearing... this!" Chris said, and pulled out a suit covered with raw meat. "Gonna do i-"

"Nope, sorry team, not risking my life for a challenge." Jess said immediately.

"And your out of the challenge!" Chris said. "Go stand with the other eliminated competitors."

"Brick is next." Chris announced.

Brick stuck his hand in the hat and simply got '_Darkness'._

"Your challenge is pretty straightforward." Chris said. "You have to stay in a dark, dank cave for ten minutes! Without running out screaming your head off."

"D-dark?" Brick said in a terrified voice.

"Here we go." Jo said, rolling her eyes.

"Now, to the challenge spot!" Chris announced.

* * *

"This is the luxury cave you'll be staying in!" Chris said to Brick, pointing at said cave. "Oh, and also, there might be a bit of... local wildlife you'll have to look out for." Chris snickered.

Brick gulped.

"C'mon Brick, just go in there and do it!" Jo shouted at him.

Brick stared around for a moment nervously, weighing his options.

"I'll do it!" He announced.

"You got this Brick!" Trent encouraged him.

Brick walked into the cave, and the timer began.

"Alright, n-nothing to be afraid of..." He said to himself. "It's-it's just a cave. A dark, scary, terrifying cave."

Suddenly, Brick felt something graze his cheek.

"Huh, who's there? I'm warning you, I'm not someone to mess with." He said to the darkness.

Then he felt another thing graze his cheek, and heard a squeaking noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Brick screamed, but didn't leave the cave.

Back outside the cave, Jasmine and Duncan were chatting.

"So how d'you think he's getting on?" Jasmine asked the punk.

Duncan, hearing Bricks screams, said "Pretty good, by the sounds of it."

Inside the cave, Brick was having a breakdown.

"Who am I kidding?" Brick said. "This is too creepy, I can't do this!"

Then he heard the sqeaking again, plus the sound of flapping wings.

"Wait" Brick said. "Squeaking, flapping wings, small things grazing my cheek... these are bats!" He realised.

Then he heard Chris's voice from a loudspeaker in the cave.

"Alright Brick, your time is up!" The host said through the loudspeaker. "You move onto the next round!"

Brick walked, smiling, out of the cave, to the delight of his teammates.

"Looks like your not entirely useless after all, huh." Jo said to him.

"Alright, enough chatter, lovebirds." Chris said to the two. "Because it's time for Lightning's challenge!"

"This'll be sha-easy!" Lightning said, and got a slip of paper that read '_Guess the gender'._

"This'll be good." Chris said. "Ok Lightning, all you have to do, is guess Jo's gender. You get one chance, if you fail, you lose."

"Well, it's _obvious _that Jo's a dude!" Lightning said to the dismay of his team.

"Are you seriously that dimwitted?" Jo asked him angrily. "I actually _told_ you that I'm a girl in revenge of the island."

"Your a sha-what?!" Lightning said in shock.

"Alright, now I'm getting deja-vû." Jo said.

"And your sha-out of the challenge!" Chris said to Lightning.

"Aw, come on man!" Lightning said in dismay.

"And the next potential loser is Jake." Chris said. "Come on up."

Jake stuck his hand in the hat and got '_Build-a-bot'._

"Your challenge is to make a robot!" Chris said. "Me and Chef will judge it. If it's built good enough, you move on! If it's not, too bad."

"Damn it." Jake said. "It's times like these when I wish I didn't tease Claude."

"You seriously think I'll let you fail just because you annoy me?" Claude asked him. "We're on the same team, I'll help."

"Sorry Claude, can't let you do that, Jakes on his own for this challenge." Chris said.

Claude sighed. "Fine, but I'm sure he'll scrape by, barely."

"You have one hour to build your robot from this scrap pile." Chris informed him, pointing at a scrap pile. "Your time begins... now!"

Jake set to work, starting to clumsily build the robots head.

"Remember Jake." Claude said. "Play to your strengths."

"It's easy to say that when your the tech wizard." Jake replied, extremely confused over how to build the robot.

"Ugh, your not getting it." Claude said. "You love sport, so think of building the robot as playing a game of football."

"Wait." Jake said, realizing what Claude was getting at. "Yeah... yeah, your right, pretend it's sports."

_45 minutes later*_

"Nearly done." Jake said.

"Fifteen minutes left Jake." Chris informed him.

"Done." Jake announced, just as the timer hit zero.

"Lets have a look see at what you made." Chris said.

"This is the Sport-o-Matic." Jake informed the host. "It can play a variety of sports, such as soccer, basketball and tennis."

The robot was human sized, with a red mouth, red eyes, and an antenna on its head. It's torso had two long arms and a chest plate in the middle, and it had two legs.

"Give us an example of the sport feature." Chris told him.

"Alright then." Jake said. "Sport-o-Matic, tennis mode please."

One of the robots arms retracted inside its body and then reappeared with a tennis racket in hand. The chest plate opened up to reveal a basket full of tennis balls. The robot picked one up, threw it up in the air, and sent it flying at full force towards Chefs face.

It hit Chefs face and the cook toppled backwards, unconscious.

"Well, I'd say that would pass." Chris said, smiling at Chefs unconscious form. "Any objections chef?"

The cook obviously said nothing.

"Alright then, you move onto the next round Jake." Chris said.

"Nice going, brother." Claude congratulated Jake.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Jake replied.

"Awwwwww, sibling bonding!" Chris said. "Anyways, Eva is next."

Eva got a slip of paper that read '_Fancy dress party'._

"No." Eva said.

"But I haven't even-" Chris started.

"I said NO!" Eva screamed at the host.

"Ok, ok, we'll skip that challenge!" Chris said. "Duncan is up."

Duncan got a slip that read '_Hit a familiar face'._

"Hope its Harold." Duncan said.

Harold gulped.

"No, it's actually" Chris started. "This!" And he pointed at an intern carrying a cage with a tarp over it.

Chris pulled off the tarp to reveal the mutated blue bird with three eyes which Duncan had refused to punch in All Stars.

"Seriously man?" Duncan asked.

"Awwww, is the big bad bully too tender to hurt a baby bird." Chris teased. "What's the matter Duncan? I thought you lost your soft side when you blew up my cottage in All Stars."

"Scared the bird might beat you up, Duncan?" Harold asked.

"I'll beat you up if you don't shut up!" Duncan said, and grabbed the nerd by his shirt collar.

"Well Duncan, gonna do the challenge?" Chris asked. "All you gotta do is hit this bird with a baseball bat."

Duncan sighed. "I'm not gonna do it..."

"And your out of the challenge." Chris announced. "Dawn is the next one up."

Dawn stuck her hand in the hat and got '_Hit a familiar face', _just like Duncan.

"Oooooh, twice is nice for this challenge!" Chris said gleefully. "You gotta do the same thing as Duncan, Dawn."

"I'm sorry, teammates." Dawn apologized to her team. "But I cannot harm an innocent child of mother nature's."

"Woah, two in a row." Chris said, then looked at the bird. "Your killing it, little dude."

The bird simply blinked at him.

"Will the next person _not _lose because of a harmless bird?" Chris asked. "We'll just see with Sky."

Sky walked up and got '_Kiss __your enemy_' from the hat.

"Oh no." Sky said, realizing what this meant. "Oh no no no no no no."

"Sky, for your dare..." Chris started. "You must kiss..." Sky was really nervous now. "Shawn! On the lips."

Sky looked shocked.

"What, why not Dave?" She asked the host. "Why Shawn?"

"He won the million last season." Chris explained. "He beat you, why _wouldn't _he be your enemy?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sky said, then looked around for Shawn.

"Turn around, look right, then you'll see the crazy zombie conspiracy dude cowering behind the tall Aussie!" Chris instructed happily.

He was indeed right, Shawn was hiding behind Jasmine, not wanting to kiss Sky at all.

"He doesn't have to do it _willfully_." Chris told her.

Sky then took off after Shawn, who ran away very quickly.

She caught up to him in no time, and planted a kiss right on his mouth.

"Gah!" Shawn cried, and tried to wriggle free.

Sky broke away, blushing.

"And that's Sky moving on to the next round!" Chris announced.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend!" Shawn said, outraged.

"Sorry Shawn, But I need to win for my team!" Sky apologized.

"And now, it's time for Izzy's challenge." Chris said.

Izzy ran up excitedly, stuck her hand in the hat and came out with '_Watch Twilight'._

"Oooooh, you got the special one Izzy!" Chris said. "You've got to endure watching the whole Twilight saga!"

"Oooh, fun!" Izzy cheered.

_Confessional: Noah*_

"Ok, I knew Izzy was crazy." The egghead said to the camera. "But I didn't know she was _that _crazy."

_*End Confessional*_

_4 hours later*_

"So, how was it Izzy?" Chris asked.

"Oh, it was super funny!" Izzy laughed.

"And now your officially registered for a mental asylum." Tyrone said sarcastically to her.

"We can discuss mental asylums later." Chris said. "After Shawn's challenge!"

Shawn's slip of paper read '_Survive a zombie apocalypse'._

After Shawn read it, a horde of interns dressed as zombies walked on-screen.

"Hey Shawn." Chris called out. "Your entourage is here"

Shawn turned around, and saw the interns.

"ZOMBIE!" He screamed, and started beating up the 'zombies'.

In the end, he was surrounded by a bunch of unconscious interns.

"Do I win?" Shawn asked, but then an intern pretending to be unconscious tackled him and knocked him to the ground.

"And that's you getting a bonus!" Chris said to the intern, who looked pleased with himself.

"So am I out?" Shawn asked while on the ground.

"'fraid so dude." Chris said to him.

Shawn sighed.

"Jo is up next!" Chris announced.

Jo's slip of paper read '_Death plunge'._

"Jo, you got the death plunge!" Chris said.

"Thanks for the notification, Mr Obvious." Jo replied sarcastically.

"Follow me to the challenge area." Chris instructed. "Then I'll explain the rules."

* * *

"For your challenge," Chris started. "You must bungee jump off this bridge into this lake full of jellyfish and capture one. You must keep a grip on it the whole way back up. If you drop it, you try again. You have ten minutes!"

"This will be a piece of cake!" Jo said.

"Did someone say cake?" Owen asked, looking around for cake.

"Alright Jo, get your gear on and get in to position!" Chris instructed her.

After Jo was ready to jump on the bridge, the timer began.

"Here goes nothing!" Jo said, and dived straight into the lake.

Underwater, Jo looked around for any sign of jellyfish, when suddenly, one latched on to her face.

"Grblbblblblblb!" Jo gurgled, attempting to shout underwater, but instead blew bubbles, as the jellyfish electrocuted her.

Jo came back up with jellyfish in hand, and almost reached the bridge when the jellyfish gave her an extra large shock and she cried and let go.

"Gah! You filthy freak!" She spat at the jellyfish hurtling back towards the water.

"Too bad Jo!" Chris called from his megaphone. "Your gonna have to go back down and nab another one."

"I hate this show." Jo grumbled, and then dived back in to retrieve a jellyfish.

Jo had more luck the second time however, as she landed back on the bridge with a jellyfish tucked under her arm.

"And that's how you do it!" Jo said with a smirk.

"And Jo moves on to the next round!" Chris announced.

"Damn right I do!" Jo said.

"Jo, let go of the jellyfish!" Dawn cried. "Your suffocating it." And she grabbed the jellyfish from under Jo's arm.

"You think I care?" Jo asked her, but then left her alone.

"Would you like to go back to your home, little one?" Dawn asked the jellyfish, which was only a baby.

She tickled the jellyfish, and it shuddered, but did not zap her.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Dawn asked the jellyfish, and then produced a tank that the jellyfish would fit in.

The creature squirmed happily in her arms.

"Well, I guess that settles it then!" Dawn said, and walked over to a nearby pond and filled up the tank with water, and then she put the jellyfish in to it.

"Man" DJ said, coming up behind Dawn. "your great with animals!" He smiled.

"Thank you." Dawn replied. "I saw you on season 1, I really wanted you to win."

DJ blushed.

"Get a room, you too!" Chris said to them. "Anyways, Alejandro, your next buddy."

"I am not your 'buddy'." Alejandro said to the host.

Alejandro's challenge was _'An old favourite'._

"Ah, now that one was made especially for you!" Chris informed him.

"And how is that?" Alejandro asked.

"Remember the Chinese eating challenge from the first world tour?" Chris asked him. "And that _one _dish you didn't 'eat'? Well, we've left it to rot specifically for this season!"

"Oh no," Alejandro said, nervous now, "you don't mean-"

"Oh yes I do." Chris said. "Interns, bring it in!"

Two interns with radioactive suits on carried a dish between them.

"I present to you!" Chris announced. "Rotten octopus broth!"

The interns took the cover off the dish to reveal black sludge with a withered away octopus eye and tentacle sticking out of it.

Alejandro took one look at the dish, and then got sick all over the ground.

"All it takes, is one bite, one bite!" Chris said. "And you move on to the next round. So are you gonna do it?"

Alejandro, with a determined look on his face, grabbed a piece of the broth with his hand, and stuffed it in his mouth.

He chewed fast and viciously, and when he finally gulped the putrid thing down, he showed Chris his empty mouth.

"Woah." Chris said, genuinely impressed. "Good job man, your in the next round."

"I think I'm about to lose my lunch..." Trent said weakly, and then vomited.

"Anyways," Chris said after a disgusted look at Trent, "Jasmine is our last competitor to do a challenge this round!"

"Wish me luck!" Jasmine whispered to Beth, and then she walked up to the hat, stuck her hand in, and got '_Hit the targets'._

"Alright Jasmine." Chris said, pointing at three targets and a basket with three knives inside. "For your challenge, you must-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, however, as Jasmine had already thrown all three knives at the targets and got three perfect bullseyes.

"Woah, we'll, I guess that's you moving on to the next round!" Chris said, impressed.

"Nice work, Jas!" Shawn complimented Jasmine.

"And that's the first round of this challenge done!" Chris announced. "The ones moving on to round 2 are Tyrone, Brick, Jake, Sky, Izzy, Jo, Alejandro and Jasmine!"

"So what happens in the next round?" Jasmine asked Chris.

"It's the same as round 1, you'll all do challenges picked from this hat." Chris explained. "And Izzy is up first!"

"Ooooh, fun!" The mentioned redhead exclaimed. "What do I get to do this time?!"

"That will be determined by the hat, Izzy." Chris explained. "So go ahead, pick your poison."

Izzy bounded up to the hat for a second time, and this time her slip read '_Snake wrestling'._

"Woooooooo!" Izzy cheered. "I got the lucky challenge!"

"Ummmmmmm, whatever floats your boat, I guess." Chris said, obviously confused. "Anyways, Your challenge is to wrestle a cobra!"

"Great!" Izzy said. "When can we start?"

"Right now!" Chris said, and clicked his fingers.

Two interns carried in a large cage with a cobra inside it.

"You can let it out now, interns!" Chris instructed them.

One of the interns opened the cage, and the cobra rose to bite him.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Both of the interns screamed and ran away, but the cobra didn't pursue them.

"You gotta pin this cobra down for three seconds!" Chris said. "Fail to do so, and your out."

Izzy started wrestling the cobra, expertly defanging it in an instant, and then she grabbed it by its tail, slammed it onto the ground, then pinned it down.

"One, two" Chris counted. "Three!"

"Yea-ah!" Izzy cheered. "No one can beat the Izzy."

"Izzy, you move on!" Chris said. "Congrats. Our next competitor is Brick."

Brick got '_Hit a girl'._

"I'm sorry, but I can't hit a lady." Brick apologized. "It's against my code."

"Well, too bad, because your out!" Chris said to the cadet. "Sky, it's your turn now."

Sky got '_Kiss your enemy', _just like last time.

"Oh" Sky said. "Well, I _guess _I could kiss Shawn again."

"Actually" Chris said, "this time, your kissing Dave!"

"What?!" Sky was shocked.

"Yeah, it's no fun making you do the same dare, you'd just win again, so instead, your kissing your _second _worst enemy, which is Dave!"

"I can't do this!" Sky cried. "Dave is the _worst_!"

"I knew you would say that..." Dave grumbled.

"So you forfeit, Sky?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I forfeit!" Sky cried. "There is no _way _I'm kissing Dave."

"Alright, well, Alejandro is up next!" Chris announced.

Alejandro's slip of paper read '_A little Chinese lesson for you'._

"_Seriamente?_!" Alejandro said in Spanish.

"Alejandro," Chris started, "you cheated in the Chinese eating challenge last year, so we've decided to make you do it again, without the cheating."

"Oh, come on!" Alejandro said angrily.

"Gonna do it, _Al_?" Chris asked him.

"I am afraid I will have to attempt it." Alejandro said sadly.

The first dish was served, donkey meat.

"You have thirty seconds to finish each meal!" Chris informed the Latino.

Alejandro ate the donkey meat without much trouble, then came the mealworms.

Alejandro started feeling queasy halfway through the mealworms, and nearly vomited.

"Oh yeah," Chris said, "if you lose your lunch, you lose the challenge!"

Alejandro finished all the mealworms, but then choked on one.

He panicked for a moment, but then coughed the mealworm up.

Alejandro took one look at the chewed mealworm, covered in saliva, and then vomited.

"And Alejandro is out!" Chris announced. "Jake, your up!"

Jake got '_Hit 5 home runs in a row'_.

"Follow me to the baseball stadium!" Chris said to him.

* * *

"All you have to do is hit five home runs!" Chris informed Jake. "In a row!"

"This will be easy." He said confidently.

"You miss one, your out!" Chris said to Jake. "The baseball equipment is over there!" He pointed at a couple of baseball bats lying on the ground along with several baseballs.

Jake got four home runs, but on the last one, Scott, sensing a chance to sabotage him, picked up one of the baseballs and threw it at Jakes back.

"Woah!" Jake cried, and stumbled back, but managed to hit the ball and score a home run.

"I saw that, Scott!" Chris said to Scott. "Do it again and your team is up for elimination."

"Whatever." Scott said darkly, irritated by being caught.

"Anyways, Jake is still in, but Tyrone might not be, because he's next!"

"You'll be eating your words in a moment." Tyrone sniped at Chris.

His slip of paper read '_Compliment someone'._

"That's gonna be a toughie for you." Jess said to him.

"God damn it!" Tyrone cursed. "Alright, _maybe_ I don't know how to compliment someone, so _maybe_ I can't do it..."

"So you forfeit?" Chris asked him.

"Unfortunately..." Tyrone muttered, defeated.

"Well then!" Chris said. "It looks like Team Evil is up for elimination, since you have no more members left in the challenge!"

"Wait, what?!" Tyrone yelped.

"Yep, you were the only member of your team to make it through to the second round."

"Wait, wait, wait" Tyrone said. "I take back my forfeit, I'll compliment someone!, I'll compliment someone!"

"Sorry dude" Chris said. "no takesy-backsies!"

Everyone on Team Evil was glaring at Tyrone.

"You utter, incompetent fool!" Max screamed at Tyrone.

"Oh, shut up, midget!" Tyrone shouted back.

"Well, now that the losers are decided." Chris said. "The fight for first begins! Jo, your up!"

Jo got '_Make out with what makes walls'._

"Cut the riddles!" Jo shouted. "What does that mean?"

"Make out with Brick, duh." Chris said to the jockette.

"There is no way I'm doing this!" Jo said angrily.

"Cmon Jo, don't lose this for us!" Brick begged.

"Shut up, sergeant drippy!" Jo snarled at him. "You lost for us, so you can't talk!"

"So I'm guessing you forfeit then?" Chris asked.

"Definitely." Jo replied, glaring at Brick.

"So, it's down to Jasmine, Jake and Izzy then!" Chris announced. "Jasmine, your up!"

"What do I have to do this time?" Jasmine asked.

"Ask the hat." Chris replied. "By which I mean, stick your hand in it!"

Jasmines next slip of paper read '_Kiss your worst enemy'._

"Your worst enemy would be Topher, Jasmine?" Chris asked.

"That's right." Jasmine replied.

"Alright, well, pucker up!" Chris said gleefully.

"I'm not gonna Kiss another man." Jasmine said. "I have a boyfriend."

"And that's Team Night in third place!" Chris announced. "And so that brings us to our final two!"

_Confessional: Jake*_

"Me against Izzy?" Jake asked the camera. "I'm not liking those odds."

_*End Confessional*_

"The last challenge will be split between the two of you." Chris told them. "And it is..." He paused for a moment. "A 500 metre dash!"

"Yes!" Jake said. "I love races!"

"The first one to finish wins first class for their team!" Chris told them.

"This will be like taking candy from a baby!" Izzy exclaimed.

"And second place still gets business class for their team!" Chris finished.

"Your going down!" Jake and Izzy said to each other at the same time.

"Alright, follow me to the race track!" Chris instructed them.

* * *

"This is the race track!" Chris told the last two competitors.

They were standing on a simple race track.

"Um, we already know that." Tyrone interrupted from the stands.

"I don't care!" Chris called back. "Anyways, get into position, olympians!"

Jake and Izzy got into position.

"On your marks," Chris started, "get set... Go!" Chris blew his airhorn.

The two took off, with Jake in the lead.

Jake was running at a steady pace, but Izzy was slowly catching up, bouncing and bounding along.

Jake, noticing this, sped up a bit, but Izzy was slowly overtaking him.

"I've come too far in this challenge to lose now!" Jake said to himself, and then, with a determined look on his face, overtook Izzy and crossed the finish line.

"And Jake wins for Team Earth!" Chris called out. "They'll be relaxing in luxury tonight!"

"Yeah!" Jake cheered. "No one can beat me at my strong suit!"

"Eh." Izzy shrugged. "At least me and my team get business class!"

"You sure do Izzy." Chris called out. "Team Night gets economy, and Team Evil gets the glass room! Plus elimination."

"Yeah, thanks to Tyrone." Noah said angrily, glaring at Tyrone, who sneered.

"Alright Team Evil, I'll see you guys at elimination." Chris said.

_Confessional: Tyrone*_

"So yeah." Tyrone said to the camera. "Maybe I did screw up today, but if my team had any common sense they'd vote out that loser Max. So I think I'm safe."

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

The scene cut to show Team Evil and Chris standing in the elimination room, which looked exactly the same as it was in the first world tour.

"Welcome to the elimination, Team Evil." Chris welcomed them. "As you know, you guys lost today, thanks to a certain Tyrone." He glanced at Tyrone. "Anyways, you'll stamp the passport of the person you want to send flying out of this plane! So get to voting! And even though it's double eliminations every episode, you only vote one person, got that, Lindsay?" He asked the dumb blonde.

"Of course I get it." Lindsay said, rolling her eyes.

_*Voting:__ Max *_

"That fool Tyrone is getting eliminated today!"

_*Voting: Tyrone*_

"I'm voting out the dumbass who gave us our team name, which is to say, Max."

_Voting: Lindsay_

"Tyrion is scary, I'm voting him."

_*Voting: Samey*_

_"_Amy is _so _getting eliminated!"

_*End Voting*_

"Alright, you've all cast your votes!" Chris announced. "If your safe, you get a bag of peanuts! The first few safe are... Mickey, Rock, Spud, Courtney, Samey, Junior, Taylor and Jay!"

They all caught they're bags of peanuts.

"Gah!" Mickey and Jay screamed. "We're allergic!"

"Anyways," Chris said. "Next ones safe are Sam, Emma, Kitty and Mark! Followed by Rodney, Noah, DJ, Geoff and Shawn."

"What?!" Max yelped. "How am _I _not safe yet?"

"We're down to our final four!" Chris continued. "Amy, you're a bully, Lindsay is dumb, Max is annoying and Tyrone lost you guys the challenge."

"Would you shut up about that already?" Tyrone asked Chris.

"Nope!" Chris replied happily. "Anyways, the penultimate peanuts go to... Lindsay!"

"Yaaaaaaay!" Lindsay said happily.

"Now," Chris said suspensfully. "the last person safe is..."

Amy raised her eyebrow, Max looked scared and Tyrone kept a neutral expression.

Chris raised his finger and pointed at...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Max!" Chris said, and tossed the last bag to Max.

"Achoo!" Max sneezed. "I'm allergic to peanuts you fool!"

"Perhaps you'd like to take the fall of shame then?" Chris suggested innocently.

"Carry on." Max said hurriedly.

"Well, Tyrone, Amy, it's time to take the fall of shame." Chris said, opening the door, and tossing Amy and Tyrone parachutes.

"WHAT?!" Tyrone shouted, thunderstruck. "You guys voted ME out over HIM?" He pointed at Max.

"But Samey was supposed to go before me!" Amy whined. "I demand a re-vote!"

"No can do, girl!" Chris said, and then shoved Amy out of the plane.

"I HATE YOU SAMEEYYYYYYYYYY!" Amy cried as she fell out of the plane.

Tyrone, seeing Amy's departure, stiffened up.

"Fine." He said, and strapped on his parachute. "But just remember, I'll-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Max pushed him out of the plane.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tyrone screamed as he fell.

"Serves the fool right!" Max said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, that concludes the elimination." Chris said. "You can head to the glass room now."

Team Evil left the elimination room.

Chris turned to the camera.

"And that's two down!" He began. "And... 84 to go..., Anyways, which team will win the next challenge? Which _losers _will be sent packing next? And wil Leonard's Crown Jewels ever be the same again? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR! Return Flight!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Mark - Tyrone**

**Lindsay - Tyrone**

**Tyrone - Max**

**Max - Tyrone**

**Sam - Amy**

**Mickey - Amy**

**Jay - Amy**

**Rodney - Max**

**Taylor - Lindsay**

**Junior - Lindsay**

**DJ - Tyrone**

**Geoff - Noah**

**Emma - Max**

**Noah - Tyrone**

**Rock - Amy**

**Spud - Amy**

**Courtney - Max**

**Shawn - Tyrone**

**Amy - Samey **

**Samey - Amy**

**Kitty - Tyrone**

* * *

**Tallied Votes:**

**Tyrone: 7**

**Amy: 6**

**Max: 4**

**Lindsay: 2**

**Noah: 1**

**Samey: 1**

* * *

**Eliminated: Tyrone, Amy**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Team Earth:**

**Claude, B, Heather, Cameron, Bridgette,Tyler, Emily, Kayla, Sierra, Alejandro, Sophie, Zoey, Ella, Lightning, Sugar, Gwen, Patricia, Harold, Justin, Scarlett, Jake, Dawn**

**Team Storm:**

**Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Eva, Anna, Sydney, Lorenzo, Chet, Laurie, Miles, Sarah, Albert, Izzy, Cody, Mike, Scott, Owen, Carrie, Devin, Dave, Sky, LeShawna, Anne Maria.**

**Team Evil:**

**Mark, Lindsay, Max, Sam, Mickey, Jay, Rodney, Taylor, Junior, DJ, Geoff, Emma, Noah, Rock, Spud, Courtney, Shawn, Samey, Kitty**

**Team Night:**

**Staci, Jo, Jasmine, Duncan, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Leonard, Brick, Beardo, Tammy, Jess, Topher, Tom, Jen, McArthur, Brody, Crimson, Richard, Ennui, Matt**

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? That's the first two gone, Tyrone and Amy. I find Amy to be annoying and whiny, also, she doesn't do much in challenges. As for Tyrone, its just as Dawn predicted. Him being a jerk sent him packing.**

**Credit to CMC for the super soaker duel idea. Also, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I would've posted it up sooner, but some family issues and other stuff got in the way. Leave what you think in the reviews!**


	4. Tibetan Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except my OC's. They belong to Cartoon Network and FreshTV. I also don't own the show, it belongs to them too.**

* * *

The scene opened up to show Chris and Chef sitting in the pilots cockpit of the plane.

"Last time on total drama world tour return flight." Chris said to the camera. "The first team challenge occurred, in three parts! The super soaker duel revealed a lot of things, such as Shawn's skill with the soaker," The scene flashed back to show Shawn in the super soaker challenge. "The stepbrothers crush on Sarah, and that you should never call Jo a 'fair lady'." The scene flashed back to show Jo kicking Leonard in the groin last episode. "The obstacle course probably internally damaged some of the contestants, and some of the contestants even conquered their fears in the last challenge!" The next flash back showed Brick in the dark cave last episode. "But, in the end, Team Evil lost, so they bid Tyrone and Amy adieu!" The next scene showed Tyrone and Amy taking the drop of shame. "What will happen in this next thrilling episode? Find out, right now! On Total. Drama. World Tour! Return Flight."

_*Cue theme song*_

* * *

The theme song ended, and the scene showed Team Evil in the glass room, having came in last place last episode.

"Ugh," Emma said angrily, "this is the pits!"

"There's no electrical sockets to charge my GameGuy-Plus." Sam said glumly.

"And it's SCARY!" The twins, Mickey and Jay, cried, hugging each other for support, eyes darting around nervously.

Some people weren't complaining about their sleeping quarters, however.

"Gee, what are you building there?" Noah asked Max, who was tinkering away at some piece of machinery, lazily.

"Why, it's my Calm-o-Matic, you fool!" Max shouted at Noah. "I'm building it to stop those two blubbering buffoons over there" he pointed at Mickey and Jay still panicking, "crying!"

"So, the so-called 'evil genius' is doing something nice for someone?" Noah asked him, smirking at him. "Doesn't that defeat the whole point of being 'evil'?"

"Wha-" Max stuttered, "that's not-, I'm not- Gah! You fool, their crying is disturbing the peace and quiet up here!"

"Yeah, 'cause it sure is nice and peaceful right about now." Noah said sarcastically, looking over at Lindsay and Taylor fighting over who took who's make-up.

"Hey," Rodney nudged Rock, "you were on the Ridonculous Race with that girl, weren't you?" He asked the rocker. "Is she, you know, taken?"

"Emma?" Rock enquired. "Yeah, she's goin' out with that book guy, Noah."

"Huh?" Rodney pondered. "She _is _pretty hot." He said to himself, then he glared at Noah. "I should be going out with her." Rodney said, irritated. "Not that _Noah_."

"It feels so great that Amy is gone." Samey said to Kitty. "Now I can enjoy myself and have fun on the show!"

"Yeah, it _is _pretty cool." Kitty agreed. "Me and Emma get a second chance to tour the world and visit lots of new places! Plus, now Emma's got a _boyfriend, _so it's sure to be a lot more fun than last time!"

Shawn was keeping up with his daily zombie defense routine.

"Oh please!" Courtney said exasperatedly. "There's no such thing as zombies, your wasting your life!"

"Zombies are real!" Shawn cried. "You gotta be alert, you gotta be strong, you gotta be fast!"

"And _you _gotta stop believing in the make-believe!" Courtney shouted at the zombie conspiracy nut.

_*Confessional: Courtney*_

"Why is my team made up of a bunch of idiots?!" The C.I.T whined. "We've got a guy who believes in zombies, a girl as dumb as a rock, two disease-prone twins, a lazy bookworm, a neat freak, a teen who acts like a two year old playing evil genius, a spoiled daddy's girl, and a do-nothing gamer!"

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Storm was enjoying the luxuries of business class.

"Aaaaah." Cody sighed contently. "This is the life!"

"Yeah, this is the kind of place guys like us deserve!" Lorenzo said happily, sipping fresh orange juice.

"Too bad we didn't get first class though." Anna said.

"Yeah, well, this place is almost as nice as first class." Sky told the drama queen. "Just be happy that we won this."

"I am happy, what makes you think I'm not?" Anna asked, glaring at her. "I'm just saying it would've been even better if we had won first class!"

"Oh, gosh I'm starving!" Owen complained, then his stomach rumbled. "When is breakfast?"

"Dude, we just had it." Albert said to Owen.

"Excuse me!" Dakota said, woken up from a nap by Owens stomach rumbling. "I'm trying to get some beauty sleep."

_Confessional: Eva*_

"My team is a mess." Eva told the camera. "Looks like it's up to me to pull them together."

_*End Confessional*_

Izzy was occupying herself by seeing how many pencils she could fit in Devins nose while he was sleeping.

"Mind if I join in?" Albert asked Izzy, who nodded, then they both giggled as Devin snorted some pencils out of his nose in his sleep.

* * *

The scene cut to show Team Night in Economy.

"Why, you two like like you're in need of a cheering spell!" Leonard said to Crimson and Ennui.

"We're not."" Crimson asked in a monotone voice.

Ennui and Crimson sighed, then got up and walked away from Leonard.

"Wait, where are you going?" Leonard asked. "Don't you want to see my cheering spell?"

"Go entertain someone else with your magic tricks." Ennui said to him as they walked away.

Leonard shrugged, then turned to Duncan, who was sitting on his other side. "Care to see a cheering spell?"

* * *

The scene cut to show Team Earth in first class.

"Sha-Yeah! This is awesome!" Lightning said happily, accepting a cookie from a flight attendant.

"Don't get too relaxed though, we need to be on our game for the next challenge." Harold advised Lightning.

"Lightning will get as relaxed as he wants, he _earned _first class, after all." Lightning said, speaking in third person.

"Um, correction, Jake earned us first class, and Claude, not you." Heather said to Lightning. "You lost because you couldn't tell Jo was a girl." She said snarkily.

Justin was enjoying a massage from another flight attendant.

"That's the spot." He said happily. "Y'know, this isn't half bad, I'm certainly enjoying it. You get me, don't you Emily?"

The shy girl jumped after hearing her name.

"Oh, uh, um-" She was confused why one of the hottest guys on the show was talking to _her. _"Y-yeah, this is nice."

Justin smirked at her.

_*Confessional: Justin*_

"That guy Alejandro thinks he's the lady charmer, that's _my _job, and I'm going to prove that no one is better than me when it comes to looks." Justin said sneakily to the camera, then looked at himself in the mirror.

_*End Confessional*_

Alejandro was shown with his ear pressed to the confessional door, listening in on Justin's confessional, then he smirked.

_*Confessional: Alejandro*_

"Justin thinks _he's _better than me at charming ladies, I'll show him how it's done." The handsome latino said to the confessional camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"I see your very dedicated to your training." Alejandro said to Patricia, who was doing push ups on the floor.

"Hm? Oh, well, thanks." Patricia said to Alejandro, a bit confused. "People bully me about it all the time, but I'll have the last laugh eventually."

"I must say, it's very admirable of you to care so much about your health, I am also into fitness, as you can see." Alejandro said to her, continuing the conversation.

Patricia started at him for a second, but then shook her head. "Look, I don't know what you want, but as you can see, I'm busy."

"Why, I'm hurt, all I want to have is a bit of friendly banter." Alejandro said, pretending to be hurt.

"Hm, well, I guess your right, sorry for being rude." Patricia mumbled, embarrassed about her outburst.

"Why, it's no problem at all." Alejandro said. "Well, I must be going, we can chat more later."

"Ok, I guess, goodbye." Patricia waved him off, then continued doing her push ups.

_*Confessional: Alejandro*_

"That's one girl I have on my side." Alejandro said to the camera. "Justin won't know what hit him." He laughed.

_*End Confessional*_

"Did you know that saltwater crocodiles are the biggest reptiles on earth?" Harold asked Gwen annoyingly. "They're also closely related to birds! Isn't that so cool?"

"Really Harold, I'm not in the mood, so go annoy someone else." Gwen snapped at him.

"Gosh! You could've been a bit more polite!" Harold said. "I mean, gosh, like, gosh! Some people are so hard to please!" He kept rambling on and on, until Chris's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Attention all passengers, we are about to land in our next destination, so buckle up! And Harold?"

"Yeah?" The nerd asked.

"Please shut up." Chris said over the intercom.

* * *

The scene cut to show the teams with Chris standing at the base of a snowy mountain.

"Welcome," Chris began, "to the snowy mountains of Tibet!"

"Tibet, home to the tallest mountain in the world, Mount Everest!" Harold said.

"No one cares Harold." Chris said to the uber-geek.

"You'd care if you had any cultural sensitivity!" Harold said angrily to the host. "Which _you _don't have!"

"The first part of the challenge is to climb this mountain until you reach the finish line, where I'll be waiting!" Chris said to the teams, ignoring Harold. "You'll travel in teams of two, which will be selected by me!"

Everyone started complaining, knowing Chris would do his best to make the duos as unfair as possible.

He ignored them. "Anyways, three lucky people from Team Storm, Team Evil and Team Night get to skip the first challenge, as there's an uneven number of people on those teams. Those two people will be decided by _this _wheel right here!" He pointed at a wheel painted with the colors of the rainbow on it, which had the faces of the contestants from Team Night and Team Evil on it.

"Our first lucky contestant is..." Chris began spinning the wheel, which eventually landed on Maxes face. "Max!"

"More time to complete my invention!" Max butted. "Splendid!"

"Our second lucky contestant is..." Chris spun the wheel a second time, which landed on Anne Maria's face. "Anne Maria!"

"Good, I didn't wanna walk up that mountain anyways." The jersey shore reject said, spraying some hairspray on her hair.

"And, our third lucky contestant is..." Chris spun the wheel again, which landed on Jesses face. "Jess! Alright, now, I'll decide the teams. On Team Earth, the teams are as follows... Claude and B, Bridgette and Tyler, Heather and Harold, Patricia and Sophie, Gwen and Dawn, Justin and Scarlett, Cameron and Emily, Jake and Lightning, Alejandro and Zoey, Sierra and Kayla and Sugar and Ella."

"This is wonderful, don't you agree Sugar?" Ella asked her teammate cheerfully.

"Just _dandy."_ Sugar said sarcastically.

When Geoff heard Bridgette and Tyler were a duo, he got nervous.

_*Confessional: Geoff*_

"Ok, I know I _may _be a bit clingy when it comes to me and Bridge, but this is serious dudes!" Geoff told the camera worriedly. "Her and _Tyler_. The dude might be clumsy, but he's not ugly. What if he makes a move on her when they're alone together, huh? This is bad dudes!"

_*End Confessional*_

_*Confessional: Heather*_

"I'm with the nerdling? Ugh, just my _luck! _If he so much as _mentions _a crocodile, I'll feed him to one!"

_*End Confessional*_

"It looks like we're teammates." Dawn appeared beside Gwen, startling her.

"GAH!" Gwen said, startled. "Oh, hey Dawn, yeah I guess we are." She said to the petite psychic.

_*Confessional: Gwen*_

"Well, at least it's Dawn and not Heather, right?" Gwen said to the camera, trying to stay optimistic.

_*End Confessional*_

"The duos on Team Storm are..." Chris began. "Katie and Dakota, Eva and Anna, Albert and Scott, Carrie and Devin, Sadie and Sydney, Izzy and Cody, Lorenzo and Owen, Sarah and Chet, Dave and Sky, Mike and LeShawna and Laurie and Miles."

"Why are we not together?" Katie and Sadie cried. "This is so unfair."

"Why are you being so mean Chris?" Sadie asked the host.

"Hey, I'm just doin' my job here." Chris defended himself.

"Cmon Sadie." Sydney tried to comfort her. "You'll see Katie when the challenge is over."

_*Confessional: Sydney*_

"This is the perfect chance to secure Sadie's vote!" Sydney said happily to the camera. "Whoever she votes, Katie will vote with her!" Then she realized what she had said. "Oh, you didn't think I was a squealy loser, did you? I'm just doing what people call 'Playing the game'. When I'm finished, they won't know what hit em'." She laughed.

_*End Confessional*_

"Just wonderful..." Eva muttered angrily, after hearing she was partnered with Anna.

"Alright, for Team Evil, the duos are..." Chris said. "Mickey and Kitty, DJ and Junior, Emma and Noah, Rock and Spud, Lindsay and Courtney, Jay and Shawn, Rodney and Sam, Samey and Taylor and Geoff and Mark."

_*Confessional: DJ*_

"I gotta look after that little guy, y'know what I'm saying? He's only a kid, I'd hate if anything happened to him." DJ said worriedly to the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

_*Confessional: Junior*_

"I gotta look after DJ. I've seen to total drama and _wow_, he's a coward." Junior told the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"Oh Courtney, it looks like we're partners." Lindsay said to Courtney, who glared at her. "Now let's go climb that hill!"

"It's a mountain, not a hill." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhh, that explains why it's so big." Lindsay tried to look at the top of the mountain.

"And, for our last team, Team Night, the teams are..." Chris said. "Staci and Jo, Jasmine and Richard, Beth and Beardo, Tom and Jen, Crimson and Ennui, Topher and Trent. Leonard and Tammy, Brody and McArthur, Matt and Ezekiel and Brick and Duncan."

"You say a word about your ancestors and your dead!" Jo growled at Staci.

"I-I wasn't going to..." Staci mumbled.

"Yeah, McArthur, babe!" Brody put his arm around McArthur. "We're together!"

McArthur smirked at Brody. "Alright, lover boy, save that for later, for now, we gotta hustle!"

"McArthur, you make a valid point. Now that all the duos are set, go!" Chris blew his airhorn, and the duos started running along the mountain path.

* * *

"So," Justin said to Scarlett. "Wanna join me for dinner at the dining area later?"

"Your pathetic attempts to seduce me are entertaining." Scarlett said plainly to Justin.

"Hey, if you won't join me for dinner, at least help me with a favour." Justin asked Scarlett. "All I need is your vote to get rid of Alejandro, if we lose of course."

_*Confessional: Scarlett*_

"As much as Justin disgusts me," She started, "eliminating Alejandro would be vital in winning the million. A major threat gone, and hopefully, if he gets enough votes, Justin too."

_*End Confessional*_

"It's a deal," Scarlett said to Justin, "but if you ever try to flirt with me again." She got real close to him. "I'll make you pay."

Nearby, Rock was trying to get Spud moving.

"Cmon Spud!" Rock said to his teammate. "Your all psssssshh..." He mimed a hose running out of water. "When you should be pchoaaaaaaa!" He mimed a hose turning on and spraying water everywhere.

"Yeah, but, like, I'm kinda tired." Spud complained. "Maybe if we just sat down for a second." He sat down on a rock.

"Dude, we've been walking for two minutes!" Rock shouted at Spud.

"I know, it's been forever!" Spud exaggerated.

Rock sighed.

"Having trouble controlling your teammate?" Heather mocked him, running by with Harold in tow.

"I could say the same thing to you!" Rock grinned, pointing at Harold, who was gasping for breath.

"My stamina isn't the best!" He gasped. "Let's slow down a bit."

"Get. Moving!" Heather said angrily, pulling him to his feet and started dragging him along the path.

* * *

At another point of the trail, Eva and Anna we're making their way up.

"Listen." Eva said, rubbing her arm. "I'm, uh, sorry that I shouted at you last episode." She was clearly not the best at apologies.

"Yeah, why _did _you scream at me that much." Anna asked Eva.

"I- listen, the only way I survived high school was by being tough, but, I guess that kinda affected me as a person." Eva said, surprised at herself. "But, I just wanted to say sorry."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you came on the show in the first place." Anna said to her.

"Well, the truth is, my therapist made me go, they said I had to make some friends, that it could maybe fix my anger issues." Eva admitted.

"Well, I guess your therapist recommended the wrong show, huh?" Anna replied.

The situation was becoming very awkward for the two teens.

"Well, not entirely." Eva said. "I have made a few friends, like Noah and Izzy, but a lot of good that'll do me. The sarcastic bookworm and the psycho hose beast."

"Well, just make some more," Anna advised. "Maybe use the same method to make friends that you used on Noah and Izzy."

"That's the problem, I was thrown into being their friend." Eva told her. "Izzy just decided we were on her team in the TDI special."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make some friends." Anna told Eva.

"You really think so?" Eva asked her, surprised that someone was being nice to her for once.

"For sure, heck, I'll even be your friend if you need me to be!" Anna said to the female bully.

"Well, uh, thanks for that." Eva thanked her.

The situation became too awkward to handle, so Eva and Anna returned to silence.

_*Confessional: Eva*_

"Holy crap that was awkward." Eva told the camera. "You know, out of everyone here, I didn't think Anna would be the first one I'd confess to."

_End Confessional*_

* * *

"Do you think Emma likes me?" Rodney asked Sam.

"Huh?" Sam was playing his video games and not paying attention.

"I said, do you think Emma likes me?" Rodney asked again, a little annoyed.

"Emma... she's that girl from the Ridonculous Race." Sam realised. "I guess she doesn't hate you, but _don't _go stealing her from Noah." Sam advised him. "I know _I'd _hate it if someone took Dakota away from me."

_*Confessional: Rodney*_

"Sams right." Rodney said to the camera. "But Noah won't _know _I'm dating Emma, once he's eliminated. Emma would be much happier with me, I'm sure of it!"

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

"Know which way to go?" Claude asked B when they came to a fork in the road.

B shrugged.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Claude said. "I'm not either, guess that's another thing we have in common." He offered his friend a fist bump, which B accepted. "So, I saw revenge of the island, man, it must have sucked to be the third one eliminated."

B nodded, frowning at the memory of him taking the hurl of shame.

"Well, I was wondering, want to have an alliance?" Claude asked him. "Just to take down Scott, and maybe some other adversary's."

B nodded, smiling at the tech savvy brother.

"It's a deal then!" Claude shook B's hand. "Now come on, let's keep walking, we don't wanna be the last ones there." They decided to take the left turn.

A bit further up ahead, Heather heard about this exchange.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Harold, who was walking alongside her.

"The chirping of the eastern lubber grasshopper?" Harold asked her. "They get outbreaks this time of y-"

"Shut it, don't care, forget I said anything, let's keep moving." Heather hastened to prevent the Uber geek from going into a rant about grasshoppers.

* * *

"How long have you and Katie been friends?" Sydney asked Sadie.

"Oh, we've been best friends ever since she moved into my neighborhood." Sadie replied. "She was so scared of all the new kids, and it was, like, so bad for her at first, then me and Katie became best friends, and we've never been apart since!"

"That sounds nice. I never had any friends, I was sheltered a lot as a kid..." Sydney faked sadness, sighing at the ground. "I even joined this show without them knowing."

"I know!" Sadie got an idea. "Me and Katie can be your friend!" The larger of the BFFFL's hugged Sydney.

"Really? That's great!" Sydney hugged Sadie's back, but as she was hugging her, she grinned maliciously.

_*Confessional: Sydney*_

"And that's Sadie on my side, and getting her vote means getting Katie's vote as well, I'll be running this game in no time!" Sydney grinned.

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

DJ and Junior had decided to take a breather.

"Just for a minute, ok?" Junior asked DJ, eager to complete the challenge. "We need to keep moving."

"Just a second, little dude." DJ said. "No point in rushing on, I'm sure most of the teams are _way _behind."

Right after he said, seven duos passed them by, consisting of Claude, B, Rock, Spud, Sydney, Sadie, Tyler, Bridgette, Mickey, Kitty, Rodney, Sam, Laurie and Miles.

"Right..." Junior said, after seeing all the teams pass them by. "Anyways, What would you do with the money if you won?"

"Hm," DJ thought for a moment, "my mama always encouraged to do what I thought was right, so I think I'd spend some on her, she's raised me right, so if I win, I'm gonna return the favor. Might also get a friend for bunny. What about you, little man? What would you spend it on?"

"My dad needs a laser tattoo removal, he got a woman's tattoo on the Ridonculous Race on accident, I think I'd cough up a bit of money for that." Junior explained.

"Yeah, I saw the Ridonculous Race, man, your dad messed up big time." DJ chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Not really." Junior admitted. "Maybe some video games, but that would be about it, really."

"Nice, I've always wanted to play video games, but mama says it's bad for your eyesight."

"Really? Maybe I could lend you a couple of mine, they're in my backpack on the plane." Junior informed the Brick house with heart.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to disobey mama, I don't want a repeat of Action."

Junior shrugged. "Suit yourself, now c'mon, we've stayed put too long, let's get moving."

"Right behind you little man." DJ and Junior continued their trek up the mountain.

* * *

Chris was waiting at the finish line, with Anne Maria, Max and Jess waiting for their teams to arrive, when Jake and Lightning ran up to him.

"We made it!" Jake exclaimed.

"Congratulations you guys!" Chris said to them. "You're the first team to arrive!"

"Sha-please!" Lightning crossed his arms. "Like there was ever any doubt."

"Pretty sure there was..." Chris said quietly to himself. "Anyways, before you can start the next challenge, you have to wait for the rest of your team."

"Sha-seriously?" Lightning asked him. "Guess we're in for a long wait."

After he said that, Bridgette and Tyler appeared, the former supporting the latter, who appeared to have sprained his ankle.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Bridgette asked Tyler in a concerned voice.

"Trust me, I'm in good shape now!" Tyler said, and attempted to walk without any support, but fell on the ground.

"He tripped and hurt his ankle near the top." Bridgette explained to Jake, then walked back over to Tyler and helped him up.

Geoff and Mark made it to the finish. When Geoff saw Bridgette helping Tyler up, he gasped.

"What're you doing with him?!" Geoff demanded.

"Geoff, now is not the time, Tyler just hurt his ankle, that's all." Bridgette said impatiently.

_*Confessional: Bridgette*_

"I love Geoff, but he's being really unfair, all I was doing was helping Tyler up. Him and I are gonna have a few words…" Bridgette told the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

"Keep moving geekwad." Heather shouted at Harold, "we are _not _going to lose because you can't run!"

"I'm trying my best, gosh!" Harold responded. "Maybe if you weren't running so fast I could catch up!"

"Maybe if _you _weren't running so slow, we would've already made it!" Heather retaliated.

"Have fun at the elimination ceremony hon!" LeShawna said to Heather as she passed them by, then shoved Heather to the ground.

"You did _not _just do that!" Heather tackled LeShawna and the two girls started fighting.

"This will take a while." Mike sighed, seeing his partner fight with Heather.

"Go LeShawna!" Harold cheered for LeShawna, who was currently pulling Heathers hair.

"This one is for you baby boy!" LeShawna said to Harold, then punched Heather in the nose.

"GAH! You'll regret that LeShawna!" Heather, with blood streaming out of her nose, kicked the sister with 'tude in the gut.

The girls continued fighting while Harold and Mike watched.

Izzy and Cody ran by, but Izzy stopped when she saw the two girls fighting.

"Oh, are we fighting now?" Izzy asked, "Cool!" Then she leapt into the fray.

"Izzy-" Cody tried to stop her but failed.

The three girls continued fighting until Heather kicked Izzy and sent her flying off the mountain.

"Izzy!" Cody screamed, then ran over to the edge of the mountain where Izzy fell.

Further down the path, Matt and Ezekiel were lagging behind the other teams, mostly due to the fact that Matt was tired and had to stop every few minutes for a break.

"Are you done now?" Ezekiel asked Matt while he was taking a particularly long break.

"J-just another minute." Matt yawned, then started to close his eyes.

His relaxation was disrupted though when a certain psycho redhead fell on top of him.

"Wooooooooooo!" Izzy cheered. "Again again!"

"Wha-" Matt said from underneath the redhead, clearly confused.

"Izzy," Ezekiel stared at her in shock, "what're you doin' here, eh?"

"Me, LeShawna and Heather were play fighting and I got knocked off the mountain!" Izzy grinned maniacally.

"You disrupted my rest." Matt grumbled, still being used as a seat for Izzy.

"Sorry," Izzy apologized, "but that was just so _fun_!"

* * *

"Do you guys know what you just did?!" Cody shouted at Heather and LeShawna, who had stopped fighting, though Heather was sporting a black eye and LeShawna had a cut lip.

"Blame it on Heather." LeShawna said. "She was the one who kicked Izzy off the mountain.

"Me?!" Heather said incredulously. "You were the one who started the fight!"

Their quarreling was interrupted when Izzy's voice was heard from further down the mountain.

"Hey guys! I'm ok, I landed on Matt!"

"Thank god!" Cody said in relief.

* * *

"Ooooooh, and here comes more teams!" Chris said at the finish line.

Eva, Anna, Carrie, Devin, Sarah and Chet made it to the finish.

"Nice job you guys, unfortunately, you're not the first ones here, but hey, at least you made it!" Chris said to the six of them.

"Come _on_!" Heather dragged Harold over the finish line, the two were closely followed by LeShawna and Mike.

"What happened to you two?" Chris snickered at LeShawna and Heather.

"Loudmouth decided to start a fight!" Heather glared at LeShawna.

"And skinny queen decided to kick Izzy off a _mountain_!" LeShawna sniped.

"Is she ok?" Chris asked hurriedly. "Please say she's ok, I really, really do _not _want any lawsuits!"

"Oh she's fine!" Heather informed Chris. "And would you shut up about that?!" Heather turned to LeShawna. "I didn't mean to alright?"

LeShawna mumbled something rude about Heather to herself.

An hour passed, after which more duos had reached the finish.

"And that's Albert and Scott, Topher and Trent, Beth and Beardo and Tom and Jen making it for their teams!" Chris said, calling out each team as they made it to the finish.

"Come on people! I'm running out of sweet tea!" Chris complained, as Sam and Rodney collapsed at his feet from exhaustion. "Hurry it up already!"

* * *

Lorenzo and Owen passed by Duncan and Brick.

Duncan saw this and grinned.

"Hey, watch this!" He nudged Brick, then threw a large rock at Lorenzo's head.

The rock hit him and he fell to the ground with an "OW!"

"Hey!" Brick said angrily to Duncan. "You could have hurt him, that goes against my code."

"Oh, relax, it's not like a rock will puncture that thick skull of his." Duncan laughed.

"Are you ok dude?" Owen asked Lorenzo, who was lying on the ground.

"My leg hurts!" Lorenzo complained. "You're gonna have to carry me."

"Will do!" Owen bent down and hoisted Lorenzo over his shoulder, then took off running at a slow pace towards the finish

"Great, now they're ahead of us, nice going Brick." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Ha, later dorks!" Lorenzo jeered at Brick and Duncan.

_*Confessional: Lorenzo*_

"That's punks gonna pay!" Lorenzo pointed at the camera angrily.

_*End Confessional*_

"How could you just throw a rock at him?" Brick and Duncan were arguing.

"Hey, it's not my fault he can't handle a little pain." Duncan shrugged.

Brick glared at Duncan, and Duncan glared right back.

_*Confessional: Duncan*_

"Brickhead needs to learn to have some fun. Lorenzo's just a wimp, is all." Duncan said, nonchalant.

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

"We're getting nowhere, eh." Ezekiel said as him and Matt walked at a slow pace with Izzy bounding along beside them.

"Maybe we should hurry up..." Matt suggested.

"That's what _I _said, eh. Twelve times!"

"Oh, well, now that I've had my rest... it's time to RUN!" Matt picked up Ezekiel and started running at high speed up the trail.

_*Confessional: Matt*_

"I get filled with high energy at the end of the day." Matt told the camera. "Due to the fact I'm sleeping or daydreaming most of the time. I won a race at school once with that, my coach said it was the fastest he ever saw me run. Come to think of it, I think that was the only time he ever saw me run. I usually sleep in the bathroom when P.E. is on, and I-" he continued on like this for some time, until finally. "Oh yeah, and I talk a lot when I'm filled with energy."

_*End Confessional*_

"Did you guys cheat?" Chris asked Matt and Ezekiel, who had reached the finish. "I could've sworn you'd barely moved from the starting line."

"Nope. That was Matt." Ezekiel told the host.

"I'm kinda tired again." Matt lay down on the ground and started snoring.

"Well, anyways, that's another duo for Team Night!" Chris announced.

Lindsay and Courtney also reached the end.

_*Confessional: Courtney*_

"Lindsay wouldn't shut up the whole journey! Just _being _around her makes you lose brain cells!" Courtney shouted at the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"YES! HAHAHA!" Max cackled. "My _evil _invention is finally complete!"

* * *

DJ and Junior were still traveling when they came across a snake.

"Do NOT move." Junior said, then turned to DJ, who was as still as a statue. "Uh, you ok?"

_*Confessional: DJ*_

"Why didn't I _do _something? That snake coulda hurt Junior, I feel so ashamed." He looked at his feet in shame. "I'm sorry moma."

_*End Confessional*_

The snake slithered towards them slowly.

Junior gulped, then got an idea.

"BACK OFF! YOU HEARD ME! GET AWAY!" He yelled at the snake, which recoiled and hissed. "LEAVE US ALONE YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!"

The snake turned and fled.

DJ came out of his trance.

"Wh-What happened?" DJ asked Junior. "Where'd the snake go?"

"Don't worry, it just turned and left." Junior lied.

_*Confessional: Junior*_

"I didn't know what to do, until I remembered a lecture about snakes from this guy in my school. One of the most effective ways of getting rid of snakes is yelling at them. Who knew listening to a three hour long lecture about snakes could save your life?" Junior chuckled.

_*End Confessional*_

Junior and DJ made it to the finish line.

"Hey, you guys made it and didn't even get bitten by that snake, impressive." Chris complimented them. "Good work on that snake little dude." He said to Junior.

"What's he talkin' about?" DJ asked Junior.

"Didn't he tell you?" Chris asked. "He made the snake back off single handedly! Respect man."

_*Confessional: DJ*_

"Great, now I feel even worse! Junior had to save _me._ Mad respect for him though, takes guts to face down a snake." DJ said to the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

More and more teams arrived over the next two hours, until only Justin and Scarlett, Dave and Sky, Dakota and Katie, Mickey and Kitty and Crimson and Ennui were left still making their way up.

"UGH! Come _on!_" Chris complained. "I'm getting really impatient here!"

Justin, Scarlett, Crimson and Ennui came into view, both teams racing to be the first to complete the challenge.

"And Team Night are the first full team to the finish!" Chris announced as the two goths made it. "Now, you guys get these!" He handed Jo five bolas.

"Bolas?" Jo asked. "Why the heck would we need these?"

"To catch your yak of course!" Chris grinned, and motioned for a helicopter piloted by Chef that was hovering in the air. The helicopter was carrying a large metal crate.

"Yak racing is _huge _in Tibet." Chris told them. "So that's why it's the second challenge for today! Each team picks two racers to represent them. Team Earth and Team Night, you guys get a head start on catching the yaks. Now, bring em' in Chef!"

Chef lowered the crate onto the ground. An intern opened the crate with a key, and the yaks jumped out and stampeded him.

"Hehe," Chris chuckled, "anywho, Team Earth, since you came in second you get three bolas." He chucked the bolas towards Harold, and they hit him in the groin.

"Eek..." Harold squeaked in pain.

"Oops, sorry dude." Chris grinned, not sorry at all.

Mickey and Kitty then reached the finish closely followed by Dakota and Katie. Dave and Sky were no where in sight.

"And Team Evil takes third, earning them two bolas." Chris announced, handing the bolas over to Mickey, who struggled to remain upright while holding them.

"Now, Team Night, which two people will be doing the race?" Chris asked.

"I'll do it." Ezekiel stepped forward. "I'm great with animals."

"Ok," Heather said, "so homeschool and...?"

"Step aside sister." McArthur said to her. "_I'll _be doing this challenge.

"So Ezekiel and McArthur for Team Night." Chris said. "Team Earth?"

"Not me, my Looks will get damaged!" Justin said quickly.

Other members of Team Earth started making excuses about why they couldn't do the challenge, until finally one stepped forward.

"What the heck." Gwen said. "I'll do it."

"Cool, but I'll need another volunteer." Chris said to her.

"It's Sugars time to shine!" Sugar said. "I've got tons of experience with cows back home. How hard can it be?"

"Sugar and Gwen for Team Earth, nice. Team Evil?" Chris asked the team.

"Me and Mickey will do it." Jay volunteered him and his brother.

_Confessional: Jay and Mickey*_

"For some reason, yaks love us." Jay said to the camera.

"On a visit to the zoo, a whole bunch of them tried to break out of the habitat when they saw us." Mickey added. "It's nice to be useful for once."

"We have this in the bag." Jay finished.

_End Confessional*_

All the other members of Team Evil stared at Jay and Mickey open mouthed.

"Let me get this straight." Courtney said. "The two weakest competitors in the season are going to represent us in a race?"

"Sounds like it to me." Sam said, smiling encouragingly at the twins.

"So that's Mickey and Jay for Team Evil, Sugar and Gwen for Team Earth and Ezekiel and McArthur for Team Night." Chris listed off. "The rest of you are allowed to help your reps catch their yaks, but they gotta race themselves. Now, go catch those yaks!" Chris blew his airhorn.

Before Chris has even blown the airhorn, five yaks had already gathered around Mickey and Jay.

"I'll take this one, you take that one!" Jay pointed at two yaks.

"And the twins have already caught their yaks!" Chris announced.

McArthur attempted to sneak up on a yak, but got cocky. The yak felt her presence and took off.

"Why is this so DIFFICULT?!" McArthur raged, then chased after the yak and tackled it.

Ezekiel hurled a bolas at a yak, which tangled around its feet and it toppled over.

"And Team Earth has got their yaks!" Chris called out.

"Yeehaw!" Sugar attempted to ensnare a yak with her bolas but ended up hitting Harold in the groin for the second time that day.

"My biscuits can't take any more abuse..." Harold squeaked.

"Oh, grow up you big baby." Sugar chided Harold, who glared at her.

"_Obviously _you two aren't capable, so I guess I'll have to do it." Heather said, shoving Harold aside.

She threw the bolas at a particularly slow one, and it toppled over with its legs entangled.

"I could've done that." Harold said to the queen bee.

"But you _didn't_, did you?" Heather asked in a mocking voice.

* * *

Far from the finish line, Dave and Sky we're making no progress whatsoever.

"Ugh, come on!" Sky tugged on Dave's arm, attempting to move him.

"No." Was Dave's reply. "Maybe you'll get eliminated if we lose."

"Dave..." Sky was getting frustrated now. "Come on, I'm begging you."

Dave crossed his arms, and looked the other way.

"Why should I?" He asked. "You left me on that island to die. You used me to get farther in the game. You _lied _to me!"

"Dave, I-"

"Save it Sky. You've done nothing but cause me pain."

Sky sighed. "If you won't do it for me, please do it for the team. You'll be eliminated if we lose, and-and I don't want that to happen."

Dave huffed. "Why's that?"

"I, um, uh, still have feelings for you." Sky admitted, rubbing her arm shyly.

Dave gaped.

"I didn't mean to lie to you on Pahkitew Island. I just couldn't find the right time to tell you about Keith. He was a jerk anyways."

Sky counted in her head, waiting for Dave to call her a liar, or shout at her, or simply break down crying.

"Let's go." Dave recovered from his shock, then started heading for the finish line.

Sky hesitated before following.

* * *

"If Sky and Dave don't get here soon Team Storm will be heading for elimination!" Chris announced, impatient. "I'm giving them ten minutes to get up here!"

Seven minutes passed, and Team Storm we're growing nervous by the second.

"Where _are _they?!" Eva asked angrily.

Two figures slowly came into view.

"I think I see em'!" Albert cheered. "Go guys, you got this!"

"Two minutes left!" Chris grinned.

Dave and Sky sped up a little, desperate to reach the finish.

"Five... four..." Chris began counting down the last few seconds, "three... two..."

Dave and Sky leapt across the finish line just as Chris counted the last second.

"Yes!" Sky exclaimed.

"Cut it way too close there dudes." Chris told the pair of them. "But, that's besides the point. Team Storm, pick who's riding those yaks!"

"Ooh, ooh!" Izzy put her hand into the air. "Let Izzy do it! Let Izzy do it!"

Eva was about to say no before Chris cut across her.

"Alright, Izzy is up for Team Storm! Gonna need one more person."

"No, we-" Eva attempted to cut in before Chris put a finger over her mouth.

"_Shush!_" He shushed her. "Pick already!" He ordered the team.

"Not me, those things are dirty." Anne Maria excused herself.

"Allergic to yak fur." Scott added.

"Too scary." Anna finished.

"I did good on that moose in season one." LeShawna offered. "I'll take a crack at it."

"And that's you guys settled. Also, since you came in last place, you get _no _bolas!" Chris informed them. "You're just gonna have to use whatever means necessary to catch your yaks!"

A montage began to play showing Team Storms various failed attempts at catching their two yaks, including Chet and Lorenzo trying to corner one, Albert trying to sneak up on one and Eva jumping on to one. All these attempts failed miserably.

After many failed attempts Izzy and LeShawna had caught their yaks, and were now ready to begin the race.

"All the racers have caught their yaks!" Chris announced. "Let the yak racing begin!"

* * *

Chris and the racers mounted on their yaks were shown on a wide snowy plain, while the rest of their teams were standing on the sidelines.

"Now," Chris said, "here are the rules; there _are _none." He grinned. "All foul play and sabotage is allowed. Just don't beat your opponents up _too_ much. If both members of a team cross the finish line still mounted on their yaks, they win."

"This'll be easy as pie." LeShawna rubbed her hands together in anticipation, staring at the adversity twins.

"You've got that right sister!" McArthur nodded.

"Let the first Total Drama Yak Race..." Chris announced. "Begin!"

All the competitors yaks started moving, besides McArthurs, who's seemed to be very uncooperative.

"Why won't this WORK?!" McArthur shouted in frustration, then remembered something Sanders had tought her during their time on The Ridonculous Race.

"Uh, nice yak, real nice yak, you're on my team, and, um, we need to win this, so, if you feel like it, maybe start moving?" McArthur asked the yak in a soothing voice.

The yak started running to catch up with the other competitors.

"Wooooooo, it's time to own this race!" McArthur grinned wickedly and steered her yak towards Sugar.

"Hey pageant princess, take _this_!" McArthurs yak rammed into Sugar's and sent her and her yak sprawling.

_*Confessional: McArthur*_

"What? He said foul play was allowed." McArthur said defensively to the camera.

_End Confessional*_

The adversity twins were making fast progress, as their yaks seemed extra determined to help them win.

"Who knew this could be so easy?" Jay asked his brother.

Ezekiel was the first to make it over the finish line, followed by LeShawna.

"You guys need McArthur and Izzy to cross too before you can win." Chris reminded them.

"We know, eh." Ezekiel replied. "We would've won by now if McArthur wasn't ramming into everyone."

"And where the _heck_ is Izzy?" LeShawna asked herself, trying to catch any sign of the redhead.

Izzy's yak was heading in the completely wrong direction.

_*Confessional: Izzy*_

"That yak was _so_ adorable, but it was going completely nuts." Izzy informed the audience. "In other words... Most. Fun. EVER!"

_*End Confessional*_

"Faster! Faster!" Izzy instructed her yak. "This is awesome!"

Mickey and Jay were the next to cross the finish line.

"And the twins win for their team!" Chris declared. "Team Evil will be chilling in first class until our next destination!" He turned to the twins, who were both smiling widely.

_*Confessional: Mickey and Jay*_

Both twins were still jubilant at winning for the team.

"We did it!" Jay exclaimed.

"It feels really good to win for the team." Mickey added. "I think our lucks finally starting to turn around!"

_*End Confessional*_

The twins walked over to their team, who were cheering loudly for them.

"Way to go little dudes!" Geoff patted them both on the back.

"I'll admit, I had my... doubts at first." Courtney admitted. "But you proved your worth, congratulations."

Kitty ran over and hugged Mickey.

"You did it!" She took out her phone and snapped a selfie of her and Mickey, who was blushing.

_*Confessional: Mickey*_

"Wow, I'd say the best part of all that was Kitty hugging me." He sighed wistfully, then realized what he was saying. "You don't show these to anyone, right?"

_*End Confessional*_

"The twins may have won for Team Evil but it's not over yet!" Chris reminded everyone. "Last place is still up for grabs!"

"That was easy as pie." Sugar said as she crossed the finish line.

"Speak for yourself." Gwen grumbled, crossing it right after her. She was covered in bruises.

"McArthur knocked me off the yak and Sugar ran over me." She explained moodily to LeShawna.

"Hey, 'least you got second place, Izzy's no where in sight." LeShawna replied, still looking for any sign of Izzy.

"LeShawna is correct!" Chris announced. "Team Earth gets second place, earning themselves the luxuries of business class!"

Team Earth cheered.

"It's between Team Storm and Team Night." Chris announced. "Who'll be heading for the elimination room tonight?"

McArthur was free of distractions, as all the others had crossed the finish line besides Izzy, though she was still missing.

"Wait, I think I see her." LeShawna said.

She was correct, Izzy had reappeared and was catching up fast to McArthur.

"Hurry!" Ezekiel called out to McArthur, who was starting to sweat as she saw Izzy approaching from behind.

"No way I'm losing to a mental nutcase." McArthur muttered to herself, urging her yak to speed up.

Izzy had caught up to McArthur, and they were racing side by side towards the finish line.

Just as they were two feet away, McArthur shoved Izzy of her yak.

"Oh no!" LeShawna panicked.

Before Izzy could recover, McArthur crossed the finish line.

"Team Night in third place!" Chris called out. "You guys are safe!"

Team Night collectively sighed in relief, while Team Storm hung their heads in disappointment.

"Team Storm, What can I say, sucks to be you right now." Chris said to the defeated team. "Meet me at the elimination room at ten!"

* * *

Sky was curled up in the glass room, sad at having lost, when Dave walked up to her.

"Uh, hey..." Dave said awkwardly. "So, about earlier..."

"Hm? Oh, hey Dave..." Sky greeted her ex.

"I... guess I overreacted at the finale last time." Dave admitted. "I should have listened..."

"No Dave, it's my fault." Sky interrupted him. "I should have told you about Keith sooner."

Chris's voice was heard over the intercom. "Attention Team Storm, it's elimination time! Get your butts to the elimination room _now_!"

"Listen, maybe we should talk about this later." Sky said. "If we don't get eliminated, that is."

Dave nodded, then offered Sky a hand to help her up, which she accepted.

* * *

Team Storm was sitting in the elimination room, nervously glancing at one another.

"Team Storm, two of you guys will be eliminated today, and be sent flying out of this competition, and maybe even your life." Chris said to the team. All of them gulped.

"It's time to cast your votes." Chris told the team.

_*Voting: LeShawna*_

"Izzy may have cost us the challenge, and Heather might be a bitch, but I'm votin' Anne Maria, sorry girl."

_*Voting: Dakota*_

"Owen is _so _gross, but I kind of feel bad..."

_*Voting: Laurie*_

"All that gas is polluting the environment, Owen _has _to go."

_Voting: Albert*_

"Eva scares me, I'm voting for her."

_Voting: Scott*_

"Dave is a sad sack, no good."

_End Voting*_

"You have all cast your votes." Chris said. "It's time to see who's heading home. And I can guarantee it won't be Sydney, Chet _or _Sky."

These three competitors sighed in relief as they caught their barf soaked peanuts.

"Cody is safe too." Chris tossed a bag of peanuts to Cody, who laughed in relief as he caught it.

Dave was looking nervous as more people's names were called out.

"Laurie, Miles, Lorenzo, Izzy!" Chris tossed them all peanuts. "LeShawna, Katie, and Sadie!"

After Carrie and Mikes name was called out, Chris was grinning.

"Dakota, Scott, Sarah, Albert and Devin!"

"Eva, Anna."

Dave gripped his face. "No! I can't be out now! I just made up with Sky!"

Chris grinned. "Anne Maria, Dave, Owen. Who gets the last bag, and a second chance at the million?"

Owen was farting nervously.

"Sorry." He apologized to Dakota, who was choking on his farts. "I get gassy when I'm nervous."

Chris's finger went from Anne Maria to Owen to Dave. "The last person safe is..."

Chris tossed the last bag to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Owen!"

Owen let loose a particularly poisonous fart in relief.

"Phew! Thanks guys!" He thanked his team.

"Wh-What?" Dave asked devastatingly. "B-But I just made up with Sky!"

"Sorry dude." Chris said. "Wait, lemme rethink that, not sorry."

"Dave, wait!" Sky ran up to him. "I know you're eliminated, but we're cool, right?"

Dave started tearing up.

"Of course!" He cried, and flung his arms around Sky, who returned the hug.

"Hey, What about me?" Anne Maria asked. "I didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"Well, you weren't very useful." Eva told her. "You were lazy, uncooperative, annoying..."

"Ok, ok, I get it." Anne Maria interrupted her. "Just remember this, I'll get the people who voted me, remember that!"

She walked up to the drop of shame and jumped out, her screams echoing in the Cool, Tibetan air.

"I'm really sorry you're eliminated." Sky said to Dave sadly.

"Maybe a kiss would cheer me up?" He teased, and leant in for a kiss. Sky leaned in too.

"Too bad!" Chris shoved them apart and shoved Dave out of the plane, where he screamed in fear.

"Oops, forgot to give him a parachute." Chris grinned wickedly. "Let me correct that!"

He walked over to the door and threw a parachute out.

"See ya dude!" He waved down at Dave. "Anyways, it's time for you guys to hit the glass room."

Team Storm left, with Sky crying silently.

Chris turned to the camera.

"What surprises are in for our competitors next?" He asked. "Find out next time, on Total. Drama. World Tour! Return flight!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Katie: Dave**

**Sadie: Dave**

**Dakota: Owen**

**Eva: Anne Maria**

**Anna: Dave**

**Sydney: Anne Maria**

**Lorenzo: Anne Maria**

**Chet: Anne Maria**

**Laurie: Owen**

**Miles: Owen**

**Sarah: Izzy**

**Albert: Eva**

**Izzy: Dave**

**Cody: Dave**

**Mike: Anne Maria**

**Scott: Dave**

**Owen: Dave**

**Carrie: Owen**

**Devin: Anne Maria**

**Dave: Owen**

**Sky: Anne Maria**

**LeShawna: Anne Maria**

**Anne Maria: Owen**

* * *

**Tallied Votes:**

**Anne Maria: 8**

**Dave: 7**

**Owen: 6**

**Eva: 1**

**Izzy: 1**

* * *

**Eliminated: Tyrone, Amy, Anne Maria, Dave**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Team Earth: **

**Claude, B, Heather, Cameron, Bridgette, Tyler, Emily, Kayla, Sierra, Alejandro, Sophie, Zoey, Ella, Lightning, Sugar, Gwen, Patricia, Harold, Justin, Scarlett, Jake, Dawn**

**Team Storm:**

**Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Eva, Anna, Sydney, Lorenzo, Chet, Laurie, Miles, Sarah, Albert, Izzy, Cody, Mike, Scott, Owen, Carrie, Devin, Sky, LeShawna**

**Team Evil:**

**Mark, Lindsay, Max, Sam, Mickey, Jay, Rodney, Taylor, Junior, DJ, Geoff, Emma, Noah, Rock, Spud, Courtney, Shawn, Samey, Kitty**

**Team Night:**

**Staci, Jo, Jasmine, Duncan, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Leonard, Brick, Beardo, Tammy, Jess, Topher, Tom, Jen, McArthur, Brody, Crimson, ****Richard, Ennui, Matt**

* * *

**Hey, so first I want to say that I know the last few episodes have had races as the final challenge. And I promise that next time it won't be that way. Second of all, I find that the Dave and Sky plotline was kinda shitty, and I wanted to fix that. So now they've reconciled, and I'm sure Dave is happy nonetheless. As for Anne Maria, she was just filler, right from the start. Didn't do anything to help her team, so this was her time to go. Sorry to all Dave and Anne Maria fans.**

**So how's this chapter? Please leave your comments and criticism in the reviews, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Some Dry Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except my OC's. They belong to Cartoon Network and FreshTV. I also don't own the show, it belongs to them too.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour Return Flight!" Chris's voice could be heard as the scene flashed back to him and the teams in Tibet. "Tibet! There was drama, drama and _more _drama. LeShawna discovered new ways to injure Heather." The scene flashed back to Heather and LeShawnas fight last episode. "And Izzy fell off a mountain." The scene flashed back to Izzy getting kicked off the mountain. "But the most drama of all had to go to Dave and Sky. The happy couple patched things up after Sky apologized to Dave. Too bad the dude got eliminated right after, hehe." The scene flashed back to Dave and Anne Maria taking the drop of shame. "What surprises are in store for our competitors this week? Find out, right here! On Total. Drama. World Tour! Return Flight.

*_Cue theme song*_

* * *

"We have to work harder, people!" Jo was attempting to give Team Night a pep talk, but most of them were distracted. Matt had fallen asleep, Ezekiel was picking his nose, Duncan was carving a skull into the wooden bench and Beth was watching Beardo beatbox.

"Wow, your really good at that." She complimented him.

Beardo stopped beatboxing, looking surprised at being talked to.

"What is it?" Beth asked. "Is it something I said?"

"Naw." Beardo said. "I get scared 'round new people, and beatboxing helps cope with it. Turns out it didn't help at all on Pahkitew Island." He remembered the embarrassment of being the first boot of the season.

"Oh, well, if you just talked a bit more, maybe that would help with your shyness."

"Maybe." Beardo shrugged, considering the idea.

"As I was saying." Jo cut across the two of them. "We've been one spot away from elimination every challenge so far. We need to step up our game!"

"Yeah, but, what can we do about it?" Matt asked, having woken up from his nap.

"Well, for one, _you_ could try harder, sleeping beauty!" Jo shouted at him. "You got yourself and Ezekiel to the finish line last episode. Keep that up."

Matt yawned. "Talk later." And fell back asleep.

Jo glared at him.

"Would someone please back me up?" She asked her team.

"No." Crimson said.

Jo pulled her hair in frustration.

* * *

"Attention all dudes and dudettes!" Chris's voice came from the intercom in business class. "We're about to land in our next destination, please make your way to the elimination area, stat!"

"Where d'you think we're going next?" Jake asked Dawn.

"It must be someplace sunny." Dawn said, pointing at the clear, sunny sky outside the plane.

"Maybe someplace romantic?" Justin asked smoothly, swinging his arm around Dawn.

"It's ok to be yourself sometimes." Dawn told the model. "It doesn't matter if you thought you were ugly as a child."

Justin shivered.

_*Confessional: Justin*_

"Maybe I should scratch her off my flirting list." The male model said shakily to the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"A-aside from that." Justin said, embarrassed at his teams quizzical looks. "Maybe we should go to the elimination now."

* * *

"Alright, what's the deal?" Eva asked.

They had all been waiting at the elimination area for thirty minutes now, and Chris had still not shown up.

The host walked in.

"Sorry 'bout that." The host apologized. "_Someone_, i.e Chef, forgot to check the landing gear in Tibet, and now it's not working. So I guess you guys will have to parachute out of the plane instead!" He grinned.

"Wonderful." Gwen said sarcastically, then strapped on a parachute and jumped out.

"This is awesome!" Izzy followed Gwen out of the plane with a parachute, laughing in delight as she plummeted.

One by one the competitors strapped on parachutes and jumped out of the plane, until only Emily and Beth were left.

"D-Do we have to do this?" Emily asked Chris.

"Maybe you'll do it to not get eliminated?" Chris asked innocently. "'Cause did I mention you're eliminated if you don't do it?"

"Maybe we could jump together?" Beth suggested, strapping on her parachute and gripping Emily's hand.

"Um, o-ok." Emily strapped on her parachute.

Emily and Beth leapt out of the plane, Emily's bloodcurdling screams echoing up in the air.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, the landing gear isn't broken." He told the camera. "We just wanted to see who'd be a chicken."

* * *

Everyone had touched down on a sandy, rocky surface.

"I see you've all landed safely." Chris walked on-screen, grinning.

"I-I'm melting..." Harold said, sweating profusely.

"We're in Arizona in the middle of the summer..." LeShawna said. "You are so dead Chris McLean..."

"Pretty sure I'm not LeShawna, I'm living and breathing after all." Chris said smugly. "Anyways, welcome to Arizona! Home to deserts, cacti and the Grand Canyon!"

"I'm getting a bit... hot!" Justin ripped off his shirt to reveal his perfect body.

Some of the girls nearest to him swooned.

"You don't need clothes to look amazing..." Jen said to him.

"Gotta stay faithful." Zoey mumbled to herself, trying her hardest not to stare at Justin's abs, though she was having a hard time.

"So pretty..." Owen said, getting weird looks from a few others.

"Alright, enough with the man candy, it's time for the first challenge of today!" Chris announced.

* * *

The scene cut to show Chris and the competitors standing near the Grand Canyon.

"For your first challenge you have to bungee jump down the Grand Canyon!" Chris informed them. "You'll need this list right here!" He tossed a rolled up list to Harold, Sarah, DJ and Ezekiel.

"What's this for?" Sarah asked, holding up the list, which had photos of different colored balls.

"You see, those lists right there show what you need to grab when you jump down he bungee." Chris told them. "As you can see, in order for your team to win, you must grab; A red ball, a blue ball, a brown ball, a black ball and an orange ball."

"Sounds easy enough." Jasmine said.

"Ok, what's the catch?" Gwen asked Chris, who grinned at her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Alright, who wants to bungee first?" Emma asked her team.

"Me! I've always wanted to bungee jump." Junior told them. "I think I'd be good at it too."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked him. "You might get hurt."

"Trust me, I did tons of dangerous things on the Ridonculous Race, I can handle a bungee jump."

"Well, ok." Emma said uneasily, hoping Junior would be ok.

"You got this little man." DJ slapped Junior on the back encouragingly.

"I'll do it for us." Tyler said quickly.

"Izzy shall do it!" Izzy said.

"Uh, no offense Izzy." Eva said to her. "But the last few challenges where you represented us you ended up failing. I'll do it."

"But I wanna do it!" Izzy picked up the bungee cord.

"No, _I'll _do it!" Eva snatched the cord off her.

They had a tug of war, and it was pretty obvious who the winner was.

"Ugh, fine!" Izzy gave up, allowing Eva to take the bungee cord.

"Alright, snooze-a-thon." Jo said to Matt. "This is your chance to prove your worth to the team." She shoved the bungee cord into his arms.

"Really? But, I'm kinda tied though..." Matt began to fall asleep standing up.

Jo slapped him across the face.

"Hey, this is my team and _you're_ gonna do what I tell you to do."

"Ok..." Matt admitted defeat.

"Our first few jumpers are Tyler for Team Earth, Eva for Team Storm, Junior for Team Evil and Matt for Team Night!" Chris announced. "Get into position people!"

After the jumpers had their bungee cords set up and ready to go, Chris began the countdown.

"Three, two..."

"Wait," Matt said, "what did I have to get agai-"

"One!" Chris shoved Matt off the edge.

"WAAAUUUUUUGGGH!" Matt screamed as he fell down the canyon.

"Here goes nothing." Junior leapt off the edge.

"Woohoo, it's time to kick things into high gear!" Tyler followed Juniors example and leapt off.

"This will be easy." Eva jumped off the edge.

Junior was quickly approaching the bottom and was looking around desperately for a ball.

"There!" He grabbed for an orange ball, but someone else got there first.

"Sorry kid." Eva apologized. "But I gotta win for my team."

"Crap!" Was all Junior had to say before he was whipped back up to the top by the bungee.

Only Eva and Tyler had a ball when all the jumpers got back to the top.

"Ow!" Tyler lay down but there was a lump on the back of his tracksuit that prevented him from doing so. "The hell..."

He reached inside his tracksuit and grabbed the mystery object. He came out with a coconut with green 'hair', red, painted on eyes and a red, painted on mouth.

Owen gasped.

"Is-is that you?" He ran over to the coconut. "MR. COCONUT!"

"Oh, not that thing." Chris muttered.

"I missed you so muuuu-uuuuch!" Owen cried.

"Why is he talking to a coconut?" Taylor whispered to Lindsay.

"I don't know Tara." Lindsay whispered back. "I think he thinks it's real."

"Owen, I hate to break it to ya but you can't be friends with a coconut." Chris said, walking over to the big guy.

"But me and Mr. Coconut have been through so much together." Owen sniffed.

"Fiiiiiiiine." Chris gave up on trying to get Owen to stop talking to inanimate objects.

Owen squeezed Mr. Coconut.

"I'll never let you leave again!" He said happily.

The cast all stared at him weirdly.

_Confessional: Gwen*_

"Ugh, I forgot how annoying Owen is when he talks to that thing." The goth girl told the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"Anyways, since Junior and Matt didn't get a ball for their team, they get _this!"_ Chris pressed a remote, which sent electric shocks through Matt and Junior.

Matt stumbled over to his team, smoking.

"Nice job, sleeping beauty!" Jo said sarcastically to him.

Matt fell down in a heap.

"You can continue with your current jumpers if you want." Chris informed the teams. "Or you can switch them out for a new person."

Tyler walked over to his team with his brown ball.

"Check." He grinned as Bridgette crossed the brown ball off the list.

"So who's gonna go for us this time?" Bridgette asked.

"I'll keep jumping!" Tyler told his team.

"No sha-way, you got to jump last time, so Lightning is jumping this time!" Lightning said to him.

"Not happening, you need my mad skills for this jump!" Harold interjected.

While they were arguing about this, B had grabbed the bungee cord and had walked over to Chris with his hand up.

"B wants to jump." Dawn informed the host.

"That's B for Team Earth." Chris declared.

"What?" Harold, Tyler and Lightning had stopped fighting to look over at B.

Team Storm had crossed the orange ball off the list.

"I'll jump again." Eva told her team.

"Think it's safe to say Junior won't be jumping this time." DJ said, looking at the electrocuted Junior.

"Bungeeing sounds awesome! I'll do it for us." Geoff volunteered.

"Guess I'll have to do it for you wimps then." Jo glared at her team.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Geoff's shouts of joy could be heard as he bungeed down the canyon.

He searched around for a ball and grabbed a black one.

"Sweet." Geoff said to himself, then called up to his team. "I got a ball dudes!"

"No!" Jo leapt down desperately, searching around for a ball.

She came up with nothing.

"Ugh, why can't we get a stupid ball?!" She complained.

"See?" Matt said to her. "It's harder than it looks."

"Oh, shut up." Jo growled at him, then got electrocuted by the press of a button.

"Too bad, Jo." Chris smirked. "Really shoulda grabbed a ball down there."

Geoff came up with his black ball.

"Check it off the list." He instructed Lindsay, who crossed off the yellow ball.

"Oops." She realized her mistake and instead crossed off the orange one.

Emma rolled her eyes and snatched the list off Lindsay.

"Seriously?" She crossed the black ball off the list.

While this was happening B had already bungeed down and had come up with a blue ball, red ball and a black ball.

"Woah." Harold stared at the balls in B's hand. "How did you get so many?"

B pulled out a device from behind his back.

"Ah, clever." Claude complimented his friend on the device.

"But," Harold said "what is it?"

_Confessional: Claude*_

"Isn't it obvious?" Claude asked the camera. "It was obviously an electrovelcratic magnetiser."

_*End Confessional*_

Eva had come up with yet another ball, this one

"Looks like Jo is our only failure this round." Chris smirked and electrocuted Jo with the press of a button.

"Alright guys, we only need one more ball to win." Jake reminded his team. "Who's gonna jump for us?"

"I guess I could." Patricia said. "It won't pose a problem for me."

"Hmph, fine." Lightning said. "But next time, sha-Lightnings doing it."

"I can do it for us!" Lorenzo bragged, hoping to impress Sarah, who was nearby.

"No, _I_ can do it for us." Chet glared at Lorenzo.

"I'm a better jumper!"

"Oh yeah? Well _I'm _an awesome better jumper!"

"I'm an awesome betterer jumper!"

Apparently Chet couldn't beat an awesome betterer jumper, so he gave up and allowed Lorenzo to take the bungee cord.

"Sweet!" Lorenzo leapt off the cliff.

He was plummeting fast, and had still not caught sight of a ball.

"I gotta find one!" Lorenzo looked around desperately for one, but couldn't find any. "Crud."

Brody, who was jumping for Team Night, had acquired a black ball.

"WOOHOO-HOO!"

Lorenzo was about to reach the end of the bungee when Brody came flying up right at him.

"Hehe." Lorenzo got a wicked idea.

"Good luck on getting a ball dude!" Brody called out to Lorenzo.

"I'm sorry about this but I need to impress Sarah!" Lorenzo snatches the ball off Brody just as they passed each other.

Brody stared at his hand, but found no ball.

"NOT COOL DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" Was all he had time to say before he landed back on the eve of the canyon.

"You didn't get a ball?" Jo glared at him.

"I did but-"

"What kinda team is this anyways?" Jo shouted at her team. "You guys can't even find a ball!"

"You didn't either." Brick pointed out.

"Shut up brick-for-brains!"

"You guys are sucking so far today." Chris shot them a disapproving look.

"Dude, I had a ball but Lorenzo snatched it right outta my hand!" Brody pleaded.

"Oh yeah?" Chris asked. "Got any evidence?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then I don't wanna hear it." Chris zapped Brody with his remote.

"Alright!" Lorenzo cheered. "I got a ball!"

He walked over to Sarah, who was glaring at him.

"Is it true you stole Brody's ball?" She asked him.

"No..." Lorenzo replied uncertainly. "Maybe... oh what difference does it make?!"

"That's bad sportsmanship." Sarah poked him in the chest, then walked away.

Chet walked over to his stepbrother and patted him on the back.

"Too bad bro." Chet smirked at him. "Maybe next time."

Lorenzo growled at him.

"Got us a black ball." Patricia held up the ball to show her team.

"Well, it's too bad that it's black and not orange." Chris said. "Otherwise I wouldn't need to do this."

He zapped Patricia.

"Hey, what-BZZZT-gives?" She asked in between zaps. "I still got a-BZZZT-ball!"

"Not the right one though, is it?" Chris asked, then walked over to Team Evil, who had acquired an orange ball thanks to Rodney. "Who's jumping this time?"

"Better not be zombies down there." Shawn muttered and strapped on the bungee cord.

"Alright, let's go!" Izzy, who was jumping for Team Storm, grabbed Shawn's arm and leapt off the edge.

"IZZY! I WASN'T READY YET!" Shawn screamed as he fell.

Izzy was too busy enjoying the rush of air and excitement to hear Shawn.

"Alright! Izzy found a ball!" Izzy held up an orange ball, then zipped back up.

Lightning was jumping for his team, and when he saw Izzy with the ball his team needed to win, he reached for it.

"Give it to Lightning, crazy girl!" Lightning attempted to tug the ball out of Izzy's hands.

"Ha, in your dreams!"

The two started fighting as they zipped back up to the top.

"Lightning needs this for the win!"

"NEVER!"

The two landed back on solid ground.

Lightning and Izzy continued fighting until the ball flew out of their hands and right into Jakes arms.

"Yes!" Claude cheered.

"Team Earth win the first challenge!" Chris declared. "For their prize... Portable AC's!"

"Wow, such an _amazing _prize." Gwen commented.

"Ya may find them useless now, Gwen, but in a few minutes you'll be thanking me a _lot!_" Chris said to her. "Anyways, follow me for our next challenge!"

* * *

The scene cut to show everyone standing in the middle of a desert.

"Welcome to the Sonoran Desert!" Chris said. "Your next challenge is simple, a lot like the awake-a-thon from season one actually."

"We have to stay awake?" Harold asked.

"Well, not really, all you've gotta do is not get heatstroke." Chris laughed. "Kidding!" He said at some of the campers shocked looks. "Just be the last one standing outside in the desert."

"Is sleeping allowed?" Matt asked.

"No, you're out if you fall asleep." Chris told him.

"Well, I give up." Matt started to walk away.

"Cool, contestants out of the challenge will return to the plane." Chris informed them all. "If you wanna quit now, do it."

Several more started to walk back to the plane along with Matt.

"Hey, Gwen, where are you going?" Heather glared at Gwen, who was retreating to the plane.

"You guys can do this crap without me, That last awake-a-thon nearly killed me."

"But you were our star player last time." Justin protested.

"Later."

"Fine!" Heather turned to her remaining teammates. "We can win this challenge without her. Especially with this AC."

"You slackers better not lose this for us!" Jo said to Team Night. "We are _not _getting third place for the third time in a row."

"Let the return of the awake-a-thon..." Chris announced. "Begin!"

_Four hours later_

"I'm gonna last longer than you!" Chet bragged to Lorenzo.

"Nah, you'll fall asleep, just you wait!" Lorenzo grinned at his stepbrother.

_Two hours later_

"I can stay awake longer than an alpine swift." Harold said to Dawn. "It's one of the least sleepiest animals in the world."

Dawn nodded absently, not really taking in what Harold was saying.

_*Confessional: Harold*_

"Dawn is so into me." Harold bragged to the camera. "That's another lady to add to the list."

_*End Confessional*_

_Five hours later_

It was nighttime now, and the stars were out.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight." Emma said wistfully to Noah, who was cradling her head in his lap.

"Yeah." Noah smiled down at his girlfriend. "They sure do."

"Aw, we should cuddle!" Owen grabbed Albert and hugged him, then realized what he had said. "Uh, in... a manly way! Yeah, totally not into guys, if you were wondering." He giggled sheepishly at Albert.

"I-I'm still awake." Chet shoved Lorenzo.

"Me... too." Lorenzo struggled to stay awake.

"Uh, what are you doing, eh?" Ezekiel walked over to Rock, who had his back pressed against a cactus.

"This will help me stay-OW!-awake." Rock plucked a cactus thorn from his shoulder. "It's working-OW!-great so far." He smiled painfully.

"Woah, dude, great idea." Spud looked over at his bandmate, then pressed his back against another cactus.

_Twelve hours later_

It had turned day time again.

"Ugh, it's sweltering out here." Rock was still attached to the cactus, then glanced at Spud. "It's like that time when the AC broke during that one hot summer, we were like..." He mimed melting into a puddle.

Spud sighed. "I give up." Spud detatched himself from his cactus. Rock hesitated for a moment, then joined him in walking back to the plane.

"What's wrong?" Lightning called over mockingly to the rockers, perfectly fine thanks to the AC. "Is the heat sha-getting to ya?"

_*Confessional: Mickey and Jay*_

"We're getting more useful by the day!" Mickey smiled. "First we win the yak race, and now we're totally gonna win this thanks to our temperature dyslexia.

Jay nodded. "So far, this has been going great!"

_*End Confessional*_

"It's so awesome that we have you guys on our team!" Kitty said to the twins. "We would've never won in Tibet without you!"

"Thanks!" Mickey smiled at her. "Maybe we'll win this time with me and Jays temperature dyslexia."

"Cool." Kitty smiled warmly at Mickey, who blushed and smiled nervously back.

Kitty walked away and Jay nudged Mickey.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Uh, um, y-yeah." Mickey admitted. "She's kind, and thoughtful, and cute."

_*Confessional: Mickey*_

"Kitty and Emma might have sabotaged us in the Ridonculous Race, but I don't blame them, it was our time to go." Mickey told the camera. "That was then, this is now."

_*End Confessional*_

_*Confessional: Kitty*_

"Mickey is so cute." Kitty told the camera. "I hope he likes me, cause I _really _like him!"

_*End Confessional*_

Rodney stared over at Emma, then sighed wistfully.

_Confessional: Rodney*_

"I wonder if what I'm doing is right..." Rodney said to the camera, then pulled himself together. "No! Emma _will _be happier with me, Noah's the bad guy here!"

_*End Confessional*_

"Fourty eight... fourty nine... fifty!" Brick was doing push ups to keep up with his daily routine, nearby, Sydney was studying him carefully.

_Confessional: Sydney*_

"Brick is a threat, I need him eliminated. I know what I'm gonna do, but I'll have to wait until there's a few people left." Sydney told the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

_A day and three hours later_

Mostly everyone had dropped out of the challenge. The only ones left were Ezekiel and Brick for Team Night, Sam, Mickey and Jay for Team Evil, Eva and Sydney for Team Storm and Kayla for Team Earth.

"Can... barely... keep eyes... open." Mickey said, falling asleep.

"How the hell did you stay awake this long?" Eva asked Sam, who was playing his video game.

Sam chuckled. "Easy, I've played video games my whole life, that includes staying awake for long periods of time. Yep, I have had lots of practice all these years."

"And how does it feel being the last one awake for your team?" It was Eva's turn to chuckle as she pointed at Jay, who had just fallen asleep. It was now up to Sam to save his team from elimination.

"I'm feeling confident, I can go all the way!"

"Wow, I'm impressed, I never took someone like you to be so resilient." Eva complimented him.

"Well, I think we might be safe for tonight." Sam looked over at Ezekiel. He had fallen asleep, leaving Brick to be the last one standing for his team.

_Confessional: Sydney*_

"Perfect timing Zeke." She grinned at the camera. "Now it's time for Brick to lose."

_*End Confessional*_

Sydney held her hand to her forehead.

"I feel dizzy... might be... heatstroke." She collapsed on the sand, making sure Brick was watching.

Brick gasped, then ran over to Chris.

"Will I be out of the contest if I take her back to the plane?" He asked the host.

Chris shrugged. "'Fraid so, dude."

Brick steeled himself.

"A citizen in danger is more important than the game." He scooped up Sydney in his arms and ran for the plane.

"As soon as Brick steps inside that plane it's all over for Team Night!" Chris announced.

"It doesn't matter Brick!" Jo called out to her teammate. "Just leave her, we _need _this win!"

"I'm sorry, team, but I have to do this."

Brick stepped inside the plane.

"And thanks to Bricks selfless act, Team Night are today's full on, big time, _Losers_!" Chris grinned.

"Oh come _on_!" Jo stomped her feet in frustration. "I ask for one chance to not be in third place and we get last instead?"

Meanwhile, Kayla had eaten all her candy, and was about to suffer a severe sugar crash.

"Ha, this is easy I mean, how am I gonna lose no-" She fell asleep.

"Team Earth are gonna spend tonight in economy!" Chris declared. "It's down to Team Evil and Team Storm competing for first class!"

"Looks like it's down to us two gamer boy." Eva smirked at Sam.

_Five hours later_

Eva yawned. "I can keep going..." Then she started to fall asleep, Sam was doing the same.

"Nearly there..." Sam also started to nod off.

The two fell asleep at exactly the same time.

"Hm," Chris pondered, "this is a predicament, I guess it's a tie..."

"So?" Taylor asked. "Just give us both first class."

Chris considered the idea.

"You know what? I think I will, think of it as a reward for staying awake so long and withstanding the heat."

Team Storm and Team Evil cheered, then carried their sleeping teammates back to the plane. Both Sam and Eva had a bad sunburn.

"As for Team Night, I'll see you guys at elimination tonight." Chris said with a dissapointed glare at said team.

_*Confessional: Chris*_

"Aw, crap. I bet Chef fifty bucks Team Night would get first place today." The host whined to the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

Chris and Team Night were shown in the elimination area.

"So, you guys lost today." Chris said halfheartedly. "Blah, blah, blah. Get to voting."

_*Voting: Jo*_

"Drippy cost us the challenge. Hope he's not scared of heights!"

_*Voting: Matt*_

"Jo has been a jerk since day one. I vote for her."

_*Voting: Trent*_

"I would've voted for Staci, but I have to vote for Brick. He's a nice guy and all, but that doesn't excuse the fact he cost us the challenge."

_*Voting: Ezekiel*_

"Those goths sure are creepy, eh. But Ennui is the creepiest."

_*Voting: Brick*_

"Duncan hurts people for his own enjoyment, that goes against my code!"

_*Voting: Duncan*_

"Alright, goody goody Brick has to go. He's annoying, way too selfless _and _he cost us the challenge."

_*End Voting*_

The scene showed Chris with only one bag of peanuts left. The only competitors who still hadn't received peanuts were Jo, Brick and, surprisingly enough, Ezekiel.

_"_You guys, there's one bag left. Brick, you cost your team the challenge. Jo, you're way too bossy. And Zeke, well, you, uh, um, have a habit of being booted off early. Anyways, the last bag goes too..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zeke!"

The prairie boy caught his peanuts in shock. Amazed at having received his first ever symbol of safety.

"Ugh, figures." Jo sneered at her team. "Just remember you booted your only hope at win-" She was cut off when Chris shoved her and Brick out of the plane.

"So yeah." Chris turned to the camera. "Not the most dramatic ceremony yet, but putting that aside. Who'll be our next two eliminations? Who will win next time? Find out, next episode on... Total. Drama. World Tour! Return Flight."

* * *

**Votes**

**Staci: Jo**

**Jo: Brick**

**Jasmine: Jo**

**Duncan: Brick**

**Trent: Brick**

**Beth: Jo**

**Ezekiel: Ennui**

**Leonard: Jo**

**Brick: Duncan**

**Beardo: Jo**

**Tammy: Jo**

**Jess: Ezekiel**

**Topher: Jasmine**

**Tom: Ezekiel**

**Jen: Ezekiel**

**McArthur: Jo**

**Brody: Jo**

**Crimson: Brick**

**Ennui: Brick**

**Matt: Jo**

* * *

**Tallied Votes:**

**Jo: 9**

**Brick: 5**

**Ezekiel: 3**

**Ennui: 1**

**Duncan: 1**

**Jasmine: 1**

* * *

**Eliminated: Tyrone, Amy, Anne Maria, Dave, Jo, Brick**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Team Earth:**

**Claude, B, Heather, Cameron, Bridgette, Tyler, Emily, Kayla, Sierra, Alejandro, Sophie, Zoey, Ella, Lightning, Sugar, Gwen, Patricia, Harold, Justin, Scarlett, Jake, Dawn**

**Team Storm:**

**Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Eva, Anna, Sydney, Lorenzo, Chet, Laurie, Miles, Sarah, Albert, Izzy, Cody, Mike, Scott, Owen, Carrie, Devin, Sky, Leshawna**

**Team Evil:**

**Mark, Lindsay, Max, Sam, Mickey, Jay, Rodney, Taylor, Junior, DJ, Geoff, Emma, Noah, Rock, Spud, Courtney, Shawn, Samey, Kitty**

**Team Night:**

**Staci, Jasmine, Duncan, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Leonard, Beardo, Tammy, Jess, Topher, Tom, Jen, McArthur, Brody, Crimson, Ennui, Matt**

* * *

**Ok, first off, I know this chapter is a bit short. Second, I know that I re-used the bungee jump idea and the big sleep idea, so sue me. Now, ****for the eliminations. I like Brick, I really do. He's had his ups and downs in the competition. He conquered his fear of the dark, and stuck to his code. As for Jo, well, she annoyed her teammates a lot with her cocky attitude. And, one more thing...**

**Any reviews?**


	6. Gettin' Fiji With It

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except my OC's. They belong to Cartoon Network and FreshTV. I also don't own the show, it belongs to them too.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour Return Flight!" Chris started the off the episode. "We visited Arizona! The first challenge was a bungee jump down the Grand Canyon, and I think our competitors _really _enjoyed that, hehe." Chris chuckled as the scene flashed back to Junior and Matt getting electrocuted last episode. "After that, we revisited one of Total Dramas oldest challenges, the awake-a-thon! Team Storm and Team Evil tied for first thanks to Eva and, surprisingly, Sam. But the biggest losers were Team Night, thanks to some sneaky work from Sydney. Brick and Jo ended up getting the boot, due to Jo's bossy attitude and Bricks selflessness." The scene flashed back to Jo and Bricks elimination. "But that's in the past, and this is now! On a Total Drama. World Tour! Return Flight."

_*Cue theme song*_

* * *

The scene opened up to show Team Night in the glass room.

"It's great that Jo is gone." Matt yawned. "Now I can catch up on sleep."

"Ick." Jen gagged, flicking away a rat that was nibbling on a piece of cheese beside her. "This place is disgusting."

"It's better than jail, I'll tell you that." Duncan told her.

"Oh yeah." Trent remembered. "I forgot you got arrested after All Stars. How was it?"

"In one word? Horrible."

"Well, we officers of the law need to keep scumbags like you locked up." McArthur glared at Duncan. "I can't believe you were allowed back on to the show."

"Watch it, mall cop." Duncan glared back. "Last I checked, you faked your way into cadet school and smuggled fruits and vegetables across the border, _Valentina_."

"You wanna start something?" McArthur growled at him.

"You want your face kicked in? I can take you down in a second."

_*Confessional: McArthur(_

"Too bad Sanders isn't here to restrain my temper." McArthur grinned at the camera. "Otherwise that punk wouldn't have lost three of his teeth."

_End Confessional*_

"Urggh." Duncan groaned as he hit the floor, covered in bruises and missing some teeth. McArthur had done a number on him.

"Want to disrespect me again?" McArthur grinned at him.

_*Confessional: Duncan*_

"What's happening to me?" The delinquent asked the camera. "First Harold actually manages to beat me, now I'm getting beat up by a wannabe cop!"

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

In first class...

"I can't believe lamb won for us." Lindsay said to Dakota while the two girls were having a manicure.

"It's _Sam_." Dakota corrected her. "And I know, my Sammy is just the best." She squealed, looking over at Sam, who had fallen asleep and was drooling on the carpet.

"Triple topped mouse burger with gameguy." Sam mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"No time for love!" Max leaped into view. "For it is time for my _evil _plan to take action!"

"Evil as in pointless?" Noah asked him.

"Fool!" Max shouted at him. "You will not be disrespecting me much longer!"

"Suuuuuuuure." The egghead said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Rodney glared at him from afar.

_*Confessional: Rodney*_

"Noah thinks he's all that." The ladies man glared the camera. "I'll put him in his place!"

_*End Confessional*_

Owen pulled Noah away from Max.

"It's so awesome that we both won." Owen grinned at his best friend. "Now I can finally have some time to talk to my little buddy!"

_*Confessional: Owen*_

"I'm kinda torn between Albert and Noah. They're just both so awesome." The big guy suddenly got a genius idea and gasped. "Maybe they can _both_ be my little buddies!"

_*End Confessional*_

_Confessional: Noah*_

"Owen is my best friend, but I really don't have time for him at the moment." Noah said to the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"Hey Owen." Noah struggled to detach himself from Owen. "Where's Albert?"

"Oh, he said he had to go do something."

A shout was heard, and Cody ran past Noah and Owen.

"So c-c-cold!" The tech geek shivered.

Albert walked over to Noah and Owen.

"What did you do to him?" Noah asked the jokester.

"Nothing much, I just stuffed some ice in his spare underwear." Albert replied.

Noah and Owens eyes widened.

_Confessional: Albert*_

"Ok, maybe that prank was a _teensy_ bit too mean." Albert chuckled nervously.

_*End Confessional*_

_*Confessional: Cody*_

"Not cool Albert!" Cody said to the camera with his arms crossed.

_*End Confessional*_

"Chill, it's just a joke." Albert said to Cody seriously, then laughed. "Chill, get it?"

Cody rolled his eyes and walked away, still shivering.

"This is horrible." Katie groaned, her face looking a bit green.

"Oh no, is it your air sickness again?" Sadie asked her best friend fearfully.

Katie nodded.

_Confessional: Katie*_

"I hate air travel." Katie groaned, then held up a bucket and barfed in it.

_End Confessional*_

"Poor thing." Sydney patted Katie's back, feigning sympathy. "Maybe She should lie down?"

Sadie nodded, and guided Katie over to one of the recliner seats.

"Lorenzo gets airsick too." Chet told Sadie. "Don't you bro?"

"Ha, not really." Lorenzo grinned, then his face turned green. "Maybe a little bit..." He ran off to find a bucket.

"Bonding over barf." Noah grumbled. "How wonderful."

"Attention all passengers." Chris's voice was heard over the intercom. "We are approaching our next destination, please report to the cargo hold for landing."

* * *

"Once again, our friendly neighbourhood host dude isn't here." Noah said in a bored voice.

"Why, whatever are you talking about Noah?" Chris had arrived. "I'm right here."

"After we were waiting for twenty minutes." Noah pointed out.

"Your sarcasm is annoying me." Chris glared at the bookworm. "In fact, it's so annoying that it makes me want to do _this_!"

Chris pulled a lever, and the floor under the competitors opened up, and they all fell out screaming.

"I'm glad I had an excuse to do that." Chris laughed.

* * *

Everyone was freefalling at an alarming rate towards a bright blue ocean below.

"Nice one, bookworm." Eva grabbed Noah by his collar while they were freefalling. "Now we're gonna _die_!"

"Mind letting go of me?!" Noah was struggling, and panic was starting to build up in him.

_*Confessional: Noah*_

"Way to pin the blame on me, Chris." The egghead glared at the camera. "Now you have the She-hulk after me."

_*End Confessional*_

Claude was digging around in his pocket.

"It's gotta be here somewhere!" He muttered frantically. "Oh, here it is!" He pulled out the small device that expanded into a floating platform, the same one he had displayed in the obstacle course in Poland.

He pressed a button on the side of the device, and it expanded into a floating platform, which Claude landed on.

He cursed. "Only enough room for two." Then spotted Emily screaming as she fell.

"This must be a hundred times worse for her." Claude thought to himself, then grabbed the shy girls hand as she fell. "I got you!"

"Woah," Emily said as Claude pulled her up onto the platform. "Th-Thanks."

"No problem." Claude replied.

It turned out the rest of the cast had fell in the ocean, right next to a beach, with Claude and Emily floating down on the flying platform.

"What's the big idea, eh?" Ezekiel said to no one in particular.

"The big idea is that Chris is getting his face kicked in once he gets down here." Eva growled.

"Well," Chris's voice was heard, "it seems you all landed safely."

The cast turned around to see Chris and the plane on the beach.

"Today's exotic destination is Fiji." He told the cast.

Sierra squealed and clapped her hands.

"Fiji! That's the number one location for my wedding!" She smiled creepily at Cody, who backed away.

"Yes, yes." Chris said distractedly. "Now, if you'd all swim over here and get dried off..."

* * *

Once everyone had dried off, Chris was ready to announce the challenge.

"Today's first challenge is a surfing contest!" He announced.

Bridgette beamed. "This is awesome! A surfing contest in Fiji, there's no easier challenge."

"Pff, that's _real _fair." Noah scoffed. "A girl who's label is literally _'The Surfer Girl'_ gets to compete in a surfing challenge."

"Each team will pick five members to represent them in the contest." Chris continued. "Four people go at a time, one for each team. The competitor who stays on their board the longest without wiping out each round earns a point for their team. The first team to get majority points wins the contest, and an advantage next challenge."

"Obviously Bridgette will go for us." Heather said. "But who else?"

"I can use my mad surfing skills to win!" Harold boasted.

"Sha-Lightning's going too." Lightning added.

While Team Earth discussed who else was going, Courtney was talking to the rest of Team Evil.

"You saw how good I was at surfing in World Tour." Courtney told her team. "I should go for us."

"No objections from me." Sam said.

"I'm ok at surfing." Mark said. "I could go. Though I hope I don't fall into the sea..."

"Zombie boy." Noah walked up to Shawn. "I think you'd be a great fit for surfing."

"Me?" Shawn asked. "What makes you say that?"

"You're able bodied for surfing." Noah informed him. "Who do _you_ think should do it, Max?" Him and Shawn stared over at Max, who was trying to burn a palm tree with a magnifying glass.

"It worked on ants!" The evil genius cried. "Why won't it work now?"

"You have a point." Shawn said. "I'll go."

"I can surf." Kitty said. "Let me go."

"Alright, now we have four." Emma said. "We need another person."

_*Confessional: Rodney*_

"Winning for the team will totally impress Emma." The farm boy grinned. "This is an opportunity!"

_*End Confessional*_

"I'm gonna go for us." Rodney winked at Emma, who stared weirdly at him.

With Team Night...

"Criminal kid." McArthur walked over to Duncan, who was sitting on a rock. "You and me are going."

Duncan shoved McArthur away. "And what makes you think you can boss me around?"

"Because," McArthur grabbed Duncan by his shirt, "if you don't, I'll beat you up again."

"You got a point." Duncan relented, and allowed the cadet to drag him over to the rest of their team.

"Cool." Brody said. "I'll surf for us."

"Me too." Jasmine said.

"Not many options left." Trent observed, trying to figure out who else should surf.

Leonard was attempting to use a growing spell on a plant, Matt was laying on the ground, asleep, Beardo was beatboxing and Staci was telling Beth about how her ancestor had invented surfing.

Trent went for the least terrible option.

"Beardo, you like like you could handle yourself on the waves." The musician swung his arm around the beatboxer.

Beardo rubbed his neck shyly.

"Uh, I guess I could give it a shot." He mumbled, unsure of himself.

"Perfect." Trent smiled. "Then we have our five surfers.

After Team Earth and Team Storm had finished picking their surfers, and the surfers had changed into their swimsuits, the challenge was about to begin.

"Okey doke!" Chris said. "The first contest will be Harold for Team Earth, Sky for Team Storm, Courtney for Team Evil and McArthur for Team Night."

"Good luck Harold." Jake cheered the nerd on encouragingly.

"I don't need luck!" Harold smirked. "Mad surfing skills, activate!"

"You gonna get on the board or d'you need help, twiggy?" McArthur asked the nerd, shoving him aside.

"Let the first round..." Chris readied his airhorn. "Begin!"

Harold, Sky, Courtney and McArthur paddled on their boards out to sea. Harold was the first to catch a wave.

"Don't stand up too early!" Bridgette called out from the beach to Harold.

"I know what I'm doing Bridgette, gosh!" Harold stood up, and a wave nearly took him out.

Heather facepalmed.

"Do you really know what your doing?" Sky asked him, riding her own wave.

_*Confessional: Harold*_

"I can't believe they're doubting me! I know how to surf." The nerd said exasperatedly.

_*End Confessional*_

"Ha, it seems _I'm_ winning this round!" Courtney gloated.

She was doing very well, having caught a large wave.

"Yeah yeah." Harold rolled his eyes, allowing himself to get distracted.

"Dude, look out!" Tyler shouted at Harold, but it was too late, a large wave knocked him off his feet and he wiped out.

"So much for sha-mad skills." Lightning rolled his eyes as Harold floundered in the water.

"Watch this!" McArthur attempted to flip her board and jump, as one would do with a skateboard, but it went wrong. Instead of landing back on it, she broke it instead.

"No!" Was all McArthur managed to say before being swept under the water.

"It's down to Sky for Team Storm and Courtney for Team Evil!" Chris announced.

"You may as well give up now." Courtney called over to Sky. "It's obvious that I'll win."

"In your dreams!" Sky shouted back at her.

_*Confessional: Sky*_

"I've been handling Dave's elimination fairly well." The athlete told the camera. "And miss C.I.T is so going down!"

_*End Confessional*_

Courtney and Sky rode the waves for another ten minutes before Sky slipped.

"Ha!" Courtney laughed in victory. "You never stood a chance."

"Team Evil get the first point!" Chris said over the cheering of Team Evil.

Harold washed up on the beach groaning and Heather kicked him away.

"Nice job, geekwad." She shouted at him.

"Next round is Bridgette for Team Earth, Lorenzo for Team Storm, Shawn for Team Evil and Jasmine for Team Night. Get ready surfers!" Chris called out.

The winner of this round was obvious.

"And Bridgette earns a point for Team Earth!" Chris declared. "Next round it's Lightning for Team Earth, Devin for Team Storm, Mark for Team Evil and Duncan for Team Night."

Carrie hugged Devin around the waist. "Good luck honey!"

"Dont worry guys, I'll totally get us this point." Devin assured his team.

"Sha-yeah right." Lightning scoffed. "Sha-Lightning winning this round!"

The first one to wipe out this round was Mark, who screamed as he fell in the ocean.

"Sha-take that!" Lightning pushed Devin off his surfboard, and he wiped out.

"Hey!" Devin shouted at the overachiever.

"I told you ya wouldn't win this sha-round." Lightning grinned.

Meanwhile, Duncan was surfing his own waves.

"Never thought I'd be this good at surfing." The punk complimented himself.

Duncan heard a splash, and turned around to see Lightning staring at a shark, which had apparently leapt out of the water and over his head.

"You missed me." Lightning taunted the shark.

"Might not wanna get it angry dude!" Chris called over to him. "The guy has a few... buddies, hehe."

Lightning ignored him.

"Sha-Do It again, I dare you!"

A much larger, more grey shark leapt out of the water and on to Lightning's surfboard.

"Huh." Lightning turned around to come face to face with a two legged shark with arms.

Some contestants over on the beach looked confused, while other looked scared, but one contestant in particular was paralyzed with fear.

"F-f..." Scott shook. "Fang!"

"Tried to warn you bro." Chris laughed at Lightning, who was still staring up at the shark.

"Why the hell is Fang here?" Gwen asked Chris. "I thought he lived on Bony Island."

"We decided that he'd love a trip around the world too." Chris explained. "So Fang will be making a few surprise appearances over the course of the season."

Meanwhile, Lightning was still contemplating what to do.

"Sha-bam!" The jock decided to punch the shark in the nose.

Fang growled, then gripped Lightning by the head.

"Uh," Lightning started sweating, "we cool man, right?"

The mutated shark hurled the overachiever off his surfboard and all the way on to the beach, screaming as he flew through the air.

Chris started down at Lightning, who had face planted in the sand.

"Well, with Lightning off his surfboard, that means Team Night gets the next point!" Chris said, then heard Duncan's shouts.

"This isn't gonna end well for me, is it?" Duncan asked, as Fang started swimming towards him, Devin and Mark, the last two still in the water.

"While they has their fun." Chris said. "It's time for the next round, which will be Patricia for Team Earth, Sarah for Team Storm, Kitty for Team Evil and Brody for Team Night!"

"This one's for you McArthur!" Brody winked at McArthur as he readied himself.

After they had all swam out, the surfing began.

Kitty snapped a selfie as she surfed. "This is awesome!"

"I know, right?" Brody, who was surfing not to far away from her, said.

_*Confessional: Brody*_

"I knew when I signed up for this it was gonna be good, but I didn't know it'd be this good!" The surfer dude whooped with joy.

_*End Confessional*_

After about another four minutes, Brody wiped out, but not before he had the time of his life.

"That was awesome." He grinned, before he spotted Fang swimming up to him.

"Not awesome, not awesome!" He started shouting in a panic as Fang chased him back to shore.

As the other three surfed, the contestants on the beach were talking with each other.

"Are you ok?" Trent asked Beardo, who was shaking with nerves.

_*Confessional: Beardo*_

"This is tense. If Team Storm win this round it'll be up to me to win for the team." The human soundboard said nervously. "I don't know if I can do it."

_*End Confessional*_

"I'm fine." Beardo took a deep breath, then smiled.

"Perhaps a calming spell would help?" Leonard asked him, brandishing his fake wand. "Calmenia Instantatius!"

For once, Beardo was positive that the spell worked. He felt less terrified and nervous of losing for his team.

"Thanks Leonard." Beardo smiled at the LARPer. "That really helped, honestly."

_*Confessional: Beardo*_

"Leonard might be strange, but the guys got a heart. I wasn't kidding when I said his spell helped, maybe I _could_ win for the team." Beardo smiled at the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"And that's how my great great great great uncle Robert invented spoons." Staci finished telling her twenty minute long story to Beth, who had just woken up after falling asleep eighteen minutes ago. "Cool, Huh?"

Beth looked bewildered for a moment, then nodded, smiling awkwardly.

_*Confessional: Beth*_

"Staci can really talk." Beth said to the camera. "I think I fell asleep around the two minute mark."

_*End Confessional*_

"It's been thirty minutes now and no one has wiped out except Brody?" Chris asked the remaining surfers. "Come on people! We're on a schedule here!"

Kitty managed to surf for another minute before wiping out.

"Let's do this!" Patricia kept herself going. Her feet were starting to ache from being on a surfboard for nearly an hour.

"I can keep going." Sarah called out to her. "You?"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

This was not true, after thirty seconds, Patricia wiped out.

"And with that, all teams are tied with one point each, it's up to this final round to determine who gets an advantage!"

Beardo gulped nervously, Rodney smiled dopily at Emma, Jake cracked his knuckles and Chet straightened himself.

"You guys ready?" Chris asked them, and they all nodded, except Rodney, who was still staring at Emma.

"Then get your surfboards and get ready! Because it's time for the final round."

Rodney stepped onto his board and it snapped in half.

"Uh," he chuckled embarrassedly, "I need a new one."

Rodney was provided with a new board, and five minutes later, this rounds surfers were all surfing.

"W-woah!" Rodney was struggling to balance. "Getting kind of wobbly..."

Fang swam sneakily through the water, and stopped right by Rodney's board. The mutant shark tipped his board over and the farm boy toppled into the ocean with an "Uh oh!"

"Thanks to Rodney's epic failure Team Evil doesn't get an advantage!" Chris said, to the dismay of the mentioned team.

"Seriously Rodney?!" Courtney screamed.

_*Confessional: Rodney*_

"Major screw up on my part." Rodney admitted. "But I'll make up for it. You don't need to worry Rodney and Emma fans!"

_End Confessional*_

"I know you can do it Beardo!" Trent called out encouragingly to the beatboxer, who was sweating from nerves.

The next one to wipe out was Chet, thanks to Fang. The shark had grabbed his leg and dragged him off his board.

"It's down to Team Earth and Team Night!" Chris said. "Who will win the advantage?"

Beardo was still sweating, then he had a flashback.

_*Flashback: Beardo*_

_Beardo walked out of his school. The beatboxer was younger than the present time, about twelve, though he looked similar to present day Beardo. Beardo from the past had just came from public speaking class. He had always found it stupid that his school had a class dedicated to public speaking, and that it was a mandatory class. He had never been good at speaking in general. Speeches in public? No way. He was about to head over to the bus stop when another boy walked up to him. This was Alan, a kid who was in Beardo public speaking class. For some reason, Alan liked to make fun of Beardo, but was always careful to not do it in front of teachers._

_Alan walked up to Beardo, and laughed at him._

_"You sucked in that test." Alan laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got a zero._

_Beardo didn't know what to say, so he just kept silent and looked at his feet._

_"What a loser." More kids were starting to crowd around the confrontation, all of them whispering to each other and snickering at Beardo._

_"It's called public speaking, not public st-st-stuttering." Alan mocked him._

_Beardo had always had a bit of a stutter, and it was something he could never control._

_Alan shoved him to the ground._

_"You'll never be good at anything." He said to Beardo. "You'll always be a stupid, stuttering loser. I'd like to see you getting a job, wouldn't that be a laugh?" He asked the other kids. Some nodded, others laughed. Beardo was turning beet red, tears starting to form in his eyes._

_Alan walked away, and the crowd of kids began to disperse._

_When Beardo got home, he didn't tell anyone about that incident, not even his mom, who had always told him to tell her if there was anything wrong, and that he could trust her._

_From then on, Beardo mostly stuck to beatboxing and rarely talked. That incident had changed him. It made him distrustful of others and very shy._

_He never made any friends in that school, and he had never made any friends when he got into high school either. All he had was himself and his mom._

_*End Flashback*_

Back in the present day, after Beardos flashback, he started to feel dizzy.

"Come on Beardo!" Jasmine said. "You can do it!"

But he couldn't. Too many bad memories were filling Beardos mind, and he fell off his board.

"Team Earth win the advantage!" Chris declared. "Thanks to Jake."

Beardo swam back to the beach, walking on to it with a sad sigh.

"It's ok." Beth patted his back. "You still did great."

Beardo sighed again, then walked over to a palm tree for some shade.

"Alright guys!" Chris said. "Follow me to the next challenge!"

* * *

Chris and the competitors were shown on a different beach. The ocean beside it had overwater cabins littering it, all of them connected by a boardwalk.

"Ok," Chris began, "Let me explain the rules of this challenge. As you can see, there's a whole bunch of overwater cabins in the ocean here." He gestured at the cabins. "Your challenge is to search all these cabins for keys. There are five keys for each team, brown for Team Earth, teal for Team Storm, red for Team Evil and black for Team Night. Each key unlocks a treasure chest, right here!" Chris pointed at four wooden tables, each one supporting five small treasure chests. "In order to be safe from elimination, you must open all five treasure chest and give the treasure inside them to me. The last team to do so will be up for elimination."

"And what about our prize?" Heather asked the host. "We won last challenge."

"I was just getting to that Heather." Chris told the ravenhair. "Team Earth, for winning last challenge, you get two keys handed right to ya." He tossed two brown keys to Jake.

"Sweet." Claude grinned.

"Okey doke!" Chris said. "Go!" He blew his airhorn.

The teams took off on the boardwalk.

Dawn closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again and walked over to a cabin.

"There is one in here." She decided, and walked in.

She searched for about a minute before discovering a brown key underneath the bed.

"Ah, there it is." She smiled and walked out.

"Revelius Keylenia!" Leonard waved his wand inside another cabin, as Tammy played her ocarina beside him.

"There has to be one... here!" He checked on the dressing table, but to no avail.

"Here!" He checked underneath the bed covers, but still found no key.

"Come on Tammy." Leonard glared at Tammy, who was still playing her ocarina. "Help me."

Tammy stopped playing for a moment to look at Leonard, then shook her head and went back to playing her ocarina.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn, Jake and Ezekiel came back with keys, Ezekiel carrying two.

Dawn and Jake opened four of Team Earths treasure chests, using the two bonus keys they got as their reward.

"Here." Jake stuffed the four gold coins he obtained from the chest into Chris's hand.

"And Team Storm have gained a massive lead already, with only one more key to go." Chris announced.

"Here eh." Ezekiel gave two gold coins to Chris.

"Team Night is in second right now!" Chris added.

Alejandro wandered in to a cabin and found a teal key lying on the floor.

"Ha, ye-oh." The Latino said in disappointment, realizing that it was not one of Team Earths keys.

"Perfect opportunity for sabotage." He grinned and picked up the key, then threw it into the ocean.

Meanwhile, Rock and Spud we're walking on the boardwalk.

"Where do you think we should search next Spud?" Rock asked his bandmate.

"Huh? I dunno man, I mean, it's like we searched everywhere."

"We've only searched one cabin." Rock reminded him.

"Oh, heh." They walked into a cabin, and after searching for ten minutes they found three red keys in the wardrobe.

"Alright!" Rock cheered. "Three for one! Not too bad."

"We're so rocking this game." Spud put his headphones on and started listening to music and Rock started doing air guitar as they began to walk back to Chris.

"Got three." Rock grinned, and opened three of Team Evils treasure chests, acquiring three coins and giving them to Chris.

"Make that four." Mark ran over with a proud expression, holding up yet another red key.

"Yeah!" Rock cheered. "Nice going dude."

"It was nothing. You were the ones who found three."

After Chris had been given another red coin, Team Evil and Team Earth were tied.

After another hour, Team Storm had three coins, and Team Earth, Team Evil and Team Night were tied at four coins each.

Kitty and Harold found a red key and a brown key respectively, and started racing back to Chris, both competing to earn their team first class.

_*Confessional: Harold*_

"I've made enough of a fool of myself today." The nerd said to the camera. "So I'm not gonna Let Kitty beat me."

_*End Confessional*_

Harold made it a split second before Kitty, and unlocked his teams last treasure chest with a click, and pressed the coin into Chris's hand.

"Team Earth win first place!" The host declared, then after being given another coin, this time from Kitty, announced. "And Team Evil in second!"

"Good job." Kitty complimented Harold.

"You too." Harold grinned.

"Looks like it's between Team Storm and Team Night!" Chris said.

But Team Storm were struggling, after Jasmine got their fourth key, they were still missing one, thanks to Alejandro.

"Aaaaaaand..." Chris said, as Beth ran up and unlocked Team Nights last chest. "Team Night are in third place!"

"Crap." Scott muttered.

"Team Storm, I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight!" Chris said. "You can all head back to the plane now."

* * *

The scene cut to show Chris and Team Storm at the elimination room.

"Welcome back to the elimination ceremony, Team Storm." Chris welcomed them. "You know the drill, vote for someone to go."

_*Voting: Sydney*_

"I told Katie and Sadie that they should vote for Eva. She's a huge threat, plus, she could find me out."

_Voting: Sadie*_

"Sydney told me and Katie to vote Eva, so I'm voting her."

_*Voting: Katie*_

"I was told to vote Eva, so here goes nothing."

_*Voting: Eva*_

"I vote Miles."

_Voting: Cody*_

"Albert is getting tedious with his pranks, I vote him."

_*End Voting*_

"Alright, the votes are in." Chris said. "Scott, Sydney, Katie, Mike, Carrie, Devin, Sky, LeShawna, Sadie and Izzy are safe." He tossed them all peanuts. "So are Cody, Anna, Eva, Dakota, Owen, Sarah, Chet and Lorenzo."

All the people who's names were called caught their marshmallows.

"Now we're down to our bottom three." Chris grinned, looking at Laurie, Miles and Albert.

"What?!" Albert asked confused. "Why am I in the bottom three?"

"Shush!" Chris shushed him. "Now, the last bag goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris tossed the last bag to Albert.

"Albert!"

The boy sighed in relief.

"Ladies..." Chris looked at Laurie and Miles, who had defeated expressions on their faces. "It's time to depart."

"Well, bye, I guess." Miles said sadly, then her and Laurie jumped, screaming.

"And with that..." Chris turned to the camera. "We wrap up another episode. See you next episode, on Total. Drama. World Tour! Return Flight.

* * *

**Votes**

**Katie: Eva**

**Sadie: Eva**

**Dakota: Owen**

**Eva: Miles**

**Anna: Laurie**

**Sydney: Eva**

**Lorenzo: Laurie**

**Chet: Miles**

**Laurie: Albert **

**Miles: Albert**

**Sarah: Laurie**

**Albert: Laurie**

**Izzy: Miles**

**Cody: Albert**

**Mike: Miles**

**Scott: Laurie**

**Owen: Laurie**

**Carrie: Albert**

**Devin: Albert**

**Sky: Miles**

**LeShawna: Miles**

* * *

**Tallied Votes:**

**Laurie: 6**

**Miles: 6**

**Albert: 5**

**Eva: 3**

**Owen: 1**

* * *

**Eliminated: Tyrone, Amy, Anne Maria, Dave, Jo, Brick, Laurie, Miles**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Team Earth:**

**Claude, B, Heather, Cameron, Bridgette, Tyler, Emily, Kayla, Sierra, Alejandro, Sophie, Zoey, Ella, Lightning, Sugar, Gwen, Patricia, Harold, Justin, Scarlett, Jake, Dawn**

**Team Storm:**

**Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Eva, Anna, Sydney, Lorenzo, Chet, Laurie, Miles, Sarah, Albert, Izzy, Cody, Mike, Scott, Owen, Carrie, Devin, Sky, LeShawna**

**Team Evil:**

**Mark, Lindsay, Max, Sam, Mickey, Jay, Rodney, Taylor, Junior, DJ, Geoff, Emma, Noah, Rock, Spud, Courtney, Shawn, Samey, Kitty**

**Team Night:**

**Staci, Jasmine, Duncan, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Leonard, Beardo, Tammy, Jess, Topher, Tom, Jen, McArthur, Brody, Crimson, Ennui, Matt**

* * *

**And with that, another episode comes to a close. I've decided that most chapters will now be 5k to 6k words long, so yeah. And about the elimination, I can't envision Laurie and Miles getting too far in a Total Drama season, I also find them boring characters.**

**A few reviews would be awesome, so I'd really appreciate it if you guys left a few. Thanks for reading the next chapter. Peace!**


	7. Ireland Ahoy!

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour Return Flight..." Chris began the episode, sitting beside Chef in the pilots cockpit. "We visited Fiji, land of Surfing, Oceans and Islands." The scene flashed back to the competitors falling out of the plane and into the ocean. "Some good old friends were reunited." His laugh was heard as the scene flashed back to Fang making his return last episode, with Scott looking at him fearfully. "Team Earth got first, and the biggest losers were Team Storm, thanks to a certain Latino heartthrob." The next scene showed Alejandro chucking Team Storms key into the ocean. "But our all time, can't get any bigger losers were the vegans, Laurie and Miles, who's hippy nature caused them to be voted off." The last scene showed Laurie and Miles elimination, then it flashed back to present time with Chris. "Where will be dump the kids this time? Find out, on Total. Drama. World Tour! Return Flight."

*_Cue Theme Song*_

* * *

Team Storm in the glass room were the first team to be shown.

"This place is rank." LeShawna groaned, looking at the rats on the ground who were attempting to carry a big lump of cheese over to their den.

Lorenzo kicked one of the rats away. "It's not all bad." He stared over at Sarah, who was chatting with Sky.

"You must be kiddin'." LeShawna said to him. "Izzy's been talkin' to the rats for the last two hours now and she's creepin' me out."

Izzy glared at LeShawna for a moment before turning her attention back to the rats. "Don't pay her any attention." She whispered to them, cradling one in her arms.

LeShawna rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Owen was hugging Albert in fear, crushing the poor boy.

"Could you... let go?" Albert squeaked, afraid his air supply was going to be completely cut off soon.

Owen paid him no attention, looking at the glass walls that could shatter oh so easily.

Sky put her conversation with Sarah on hold to help Albert out.

"Hey." She tapped him on the shoulder. "Maybe loosen your grip a bit."

Owen turned around. "Huh? Why?"

"Because your crushing Albert." She pointed at Albert, who's face was going blue.

Owen loosened his hug, and Albert gasped for air.

"Owen I know we're friends and all but please don't do that again." The joker gasped. "Also, thanks Sky."

"No problem." Sky said.

She had to use the bathroom, so she exited the glass room to go to the bathroom.

She was nearly there when a mystery figure cloaked by the shadows dropped down from the ceiling, grabbed her, covering her mouth and climbed back up, Sky's silent cry's unheard by her teammates.

* * *

With Team Evil...

"A cherry booster power up, nice!" Sam was playing his GameGuy when Max snatched it out of his hands. "Wha- Hey! If you wanted a turn you could've just asked."

"Silence, minion!" Max barked at him. "I'm studying devices to further improve my WEAPON OF EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Can I have it back now?" Sam asked, clearly unimpressed.

"I said SILENCE!" Max took a screwdriver out of his backpack and started to use it on the screws on the back of the GameGuy. Once he had unscrewed it, he took out a part inside the GameGuy and screwed it back together. "Now you can have your silly device back!"

Sam held the GameGuy, and attempted to turn it back on, but it did not come on. He sighed.

_*Confessional: Sam*_

"That was my favorite game." Sam said to the camera. "Why did Max have to break it?"

_*End Confessional*_

_*Confessional: Max*_

"You simple minded fools at home may be wondering what exactly my weapon of evil is..." Max told the camera. "Well, I've decided to let you have a little sneak peek. The aim of my device is to control _everyone _on this filthy plane with mind control! AHAHAHAHAHA-" He paused. "No, my _evil _laugh does not sound like that, let me try it once more. Ahem, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There, much better. After all, to be an evil genius you need an evil laugh."

_*End Confessional*_

While Max and Sam argued over who was at fault, Rodney was working up the courage to talk to Emma, who was sitting beside him.

"Ok Rodney, you can do this." He said to himself, then turned towards Emma. "There's lots of Chocolate in the air, wait, love, no, yeah, that's cool." He smiled bashfully.

Emma stared at him weirdly before scooting towards Noah, who was reading a book.

_*Confessional: Rodney*_

Rodney facepalmed.

_*End Confessional*_

"I'll be back in a moment." Noah informed Emma. "I just have to get something out of my luggage."

The bookworm got up out of his seat and walked towards the cargo hold, but he never made to there, as the mystery figure that had grabbed Sky earlier jumped out from the Confessional and snatched him.

* * *

In first class with Team Earth...

"Would you like to hear a song Sugar?" Ella asked her teammate.

"No." Sugar grumbled, turning away from Ella while crossing her arms.

"Do you want some soda?" Ella offered some soda that she had in her backpack.

"No." Sugar grumbled again.

"How about a chocolate bar?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Sugar wheeled around. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHIN' FROM YOU!"

"Oh goodness!" Ella said. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"WELL YA DID, I DON'T WANT ANYTHIN' FROM YOU AND I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!"

Ella got up out of her seat and ran off crying to the Confessional.

Everyone on Team Earth glared at Sugar.

"Serves her right!" Sugar turned away from all of them and crossed her arms again.

"That wasn't cool." Sophie said to the pageant queen. "You should apologize to her, she just wants to be your friend."

"No she doesn't, y'all may not see it, but _I _do! Ella's nothin' but a fake."

Sugar then stayed silent for the rest of the journey.

_*Confessional: Ella*_

Ella bursts into the Confessional crying. "Why does Sugar not like me? I just want to be her friend." She sniffles. "I think she might hate me..." She cries some more before the mystery figure that grabbed Noah and Sky opened the vent in the Confessional and grabbed Ella, pulling her up into the vent. "WAUGH!"

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

Finally Team Night...

"I'm worried about Beardo." Jess whispered to Beth, looking over at the beatboxer, who was sitting by himself in the corner of economy class. "He hasn't been the same since Fiji."

"Do you think something happened out at sea?" Beth asked her.

"Well, I've heard him muttering the name Alan in his sleep, do you think that has something to do with it?"

"It might." Beth said. "I'm going to go see if he's doing ok."

The farm girl walked over to Beardo.

"Are you ok?" Beth asked him.

Beardo looked up and saw Beth. "Huh? Oh... yeah, I'm fine."

"You can tell me if there's anything wrong."

"No really, it's all good." Beardo was still making a brave attempt at pretending nothing was wrong.

"I can help." Leonard chimed in. "Let me just find my wand, to cast a spirit lifting spell!"

The LARPer wandered around, searching for his wand.

"It has to be here somewhere. Maybe I left it outside economy class."

The minute he stepped outside economy class the mystery figure from earlier grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"FLAMEUS MICOSIUS! DIMULTIA DIZENTIA! ELMACOS STRIKEN!" He attempted to defend himself by shouting out spells that did nothing whatsoever, and before long he and the figure disappeared

* * *

After another three hours the plane landed and Chris and everyone minus Sky, Noah, Ella and Leonard were standing on a green hill. It was nighttime, so it was dark.

"Welcome to the Hill of Tara, Ireland!" Chris said. "Home to shamrocks, Guinness and myths such as the small green man known as a Leprechaun."

"Hold on Chris." Harold said. "We're still missing a few people."

"Thank you for pointing that out Harold." Chris continued. "You may be wondering what happened to your teammates."

"Pfff, not really." Duncan said. "All we're missing is Leonard, big deal."

"It _is _a big deal if you wanna win the challenge today." Chris said. "Because today's challenge is to rescue your kidnapped teammates!"

"Well, where are we supposed to look?" DJ asked.

"Ah yes, today you'll have to search for any passage tombs in the area, where you may or may not find your teammate, but be careful, there might be some, hehe, surprises, if you're not careful, you may end up like your kidnapped teammate. In order to win, you must have your _whole _team back, not just your kidnapped teammate, so make sure you and your team members stay safe. So without further ado, let's... begin!" Chris blew his airhorn.

"Alright, we'll split up into teams of six." Jess told her team. "One team with five."

"And who died and made you leader?" McArthur asked her.

Jess glared at her. "Listen, do you want to win or not, I know what I'm doing, we need to split into teams. Me, Matt, Duncan, McArthur, Tammy and Beth will go right, Zeke, Beardo, Jasmine, Tom, Jen and Staci can go left and Crimson, Ennui, Brody, Topher and Trent can go straight on."

McArthur glared at her a second more before grudgingly nodding.

"I'll go with you guys too." Brody grinned, before Jess got up in his face.

"No. You'll go with your group, and we'll go with ours."

While they were arguing, Tom was leaning against the plane, waiting for the challenge to start, when the mystery figure stepped out of the plane and grabbed him.

The rest of the team heard his scream and turned around to see no one there.

"Tom? Tom?" Jen ran over to the spot where he was a moment before. "Where is he?!"

"Obviously kidnapped by Chris." Topher scoffed.

_*Confessional: Topher*_

"Chris will pay for what he did to me last season!" Topher glared at the camera. "I was supposed to be the host, not him! I swear, this season I'll take over his job once and for all!"

_*End Confessional*_

"Great, a minute into the challenge and we've already lost someone." Matt yawned. "We may as well give up now."

"But we have to find Tom!" Jen said.

"And Leonard." Tammy pointed out.

"No time to waste then!" Jess Sadi. "Let's go Team Night!"

Their team split up and dashed off in hopes of finding their teammates.

"Well, there goes one team." Albert said, watching Team Night run off. "Should we follow their strategy?"

"Safety in numbers." Sarah said. "It sounds good to me."

"We should all split up." Tyler said to Team Earth. "Then we'll cover more ground."

"But that'll give Chris more time to have us caught." Harold pointed out. "We should at least go in threes."

"I have to agree with Harold." Scarlett interjected. "Moving in groups of three would be the optimal way of covering lots of ground."

"We have to find Noah!" Emma told Team Evil. "He's probably so scared right now!"

* * *

In one of the passage tombs, Noah was reading a book using a flashlight.

"I wonder when they're gonna get here?" The bookworm said to himself, then shrugged and went back to reading his book.

* * *

"You know dudes," Brody said to Crimson and Ennui. "You could smile once in a while."

"We don't do _smiling_." Ennui shuddered at the last word. "

"But smiling's great!" Brody said. "Don't tell me you've never smiled before."

"We're goths, Goths don't smile." Crimson said.

"Gwen's a goth, but she smiles."

Trent pulled Brody back.

"I don't think it's any use." He told the surfer. "Those two definitely aren't smilers."

_*Confessional: Brody*_

"I don't care what anyone says, my main mission now is to make those dudes smile." Brody grinned.

_*End Confessional*_

Topher had split off from the other four, walking around aimlessly in a huff.

"Stupid Chris, stealing my-" He was cut short when he was grabbed from behind by the mystery person and dragged off, screaming for help.

"That sounds like Topher." Trent wheeled around, trying to find the source of the screams for help.

"Dude, That doesn't sound good." Brody looked at Trent.

"He's already gone, let's keep moving." Ennui said.

A few yards away, Max, Mickey and Jay were walking at a slow pace, partly because of Max tinkering with his 'Evil' Contraption, and partly because the twins were scared out of their wits.

"Would you stop your sniveling?!" Max shouted at them, annoyed.

"B-But," Jay stuttered. "What if there's w-we-werewolves?!"

"Fool, werewolves don't exist." Max turned around to glare at Jay.

Mickey and Jay noticed a figure cloaked cloaked in darkened, creeping up behind Max.

"M-m-m-m-m" Mickey stuttered, unable to get the word out. "MONSTER!"

"Hm?" Max turned around to be met with the figure, and screamed in a high pitch. Soon, him and the twins were captured.

* * *

"I can't believe we have so much in common." Kitty squealed to Samey happily. The two were in a group, looking for their kidnapped teammate.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a friend for once." Samey sighed.

"Don't have much friends at home?"

"I have _no _friends at home, Amy keeps everyone away from me." Samey grimaced.

"She seemed mean." Kitty frowned, remembering how Amy acted at the start of the season.

"So mean, I'm hoping that if I win the money I can move out of my parents house and away from Amy."

Samey was ahead of Kitty by a bit, and she was facing forward, looking for any signs of her kidnapped team member. Because of this she did not notice a figure dropping down from a tree and grabbing Kitty, dashing away before Kitty had a chance to scream.

"Huh?" Samey turned around and did not see her friend anywhere. "K-Kitty?"

She saw someone rustle in a bush and raised an eyebrow. "Oh ha-ha-ha, I know you're there."

She walked towards the bush, planning a surprise attack on Kitty for the laugh.

"Gotcha!" She jumped into the bush, and heard a shout, a shout that did not sound feminine. "Huh?"

"Who's that?!" The unknown person asked.

Samey recognized the voice, it was the voice of one of the other teams members.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Samey blushed embarassedly, disentangling herself from the unknown person and got to her feet.

"It's cool." A boy with brown hair and a yellow shirt got up and dusted himself off, it was Cody.

"Shouldn't you be with your team?" Samey asked the tech geek.

"Me and LeShawna we're together, but I turned around for a second and BAM, she's disappeared. I think she got taken."

"Me and Kitty we're together, but she got kidnapped too." Samey replied.

"Well, safety in numbers, hehe." Cody chuckled nervously. "Should we go find our teammates together? At least until we find other members of our teams."

Did he like her? She thought he was cute.

"Sure." Samey smiled at him. "Let's go."

"Awesome."

The two walked off.

_*Confessional: Cody*_

"Man, Samey is _hot_." The tech geek told the camera. "I wish I was on her team."

_*End Confessional*_

_*Confessional: Samey*_

"Cody is cute, and hot, in his own way." Samey blushed. "I never thought I'd get a guy before. Do you think he'd wanna go on a date with me?"

_End Confessional*_

Tyler, Bridgette and Harold were walking at a fast pace, with Geoff and Emma following a few yards behind them, Geoff keeping a close eye on Tyler and Bridgette. Bridgette noticed this and glared at him to make him stop.

_*Confessional: Bridgette*_

"Why is Geoff so paranoid? I do _not _have a crush on Tyler. He has to get his act together." Bridgette said to the camera.

_*End Confessional*_

"Why do you look so angry Bridgette?" Harold asked his friend.

"Oh, it's nothing, just Geoff is getting angry with me for no reason..."

"Maybe tell him you and Tyler are only friends." Harold advised. "What brought this sudden paranoia on anyways?"

"Nothing!" Bridgette said exasperated. "Me and Tyler were just paired together in Tibet, and from then on he's been super paranoid."

"Geoff is starting to annoy me too." Tyler chimed in. "Me and Bridgette like each other as friends, end of story!"

Harold wanted to help Bridgette out, so he began to think.

"Maybe show him that you love him no matter what."

"Yeah, but _how_?" Bridgette asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." Harold said in fear. The geek had just turned around and seen a shadowed figure. "Because for now we have to _run!"_

Tyler, Bridgette and Harold ran away, and the figure chased after them. Bridgette turned her head while running to see where Geoff and Emma were, but they had disappeared.

"Bridgette, look out!" Harold warned her, but it was too late, the surfer ran headfirst into a tree, and fell on the ground.

"Bridgette." Tyler was about to turn around when Harold grabbed his shoulder.

"No, there's no point getting _us _captured too." Harold pointed out, and Tyler nodded. They started running again.

* * *

"Let me go!" Bridgette struggled to detatch herself from the person who had kidnapped her.

The person ignored her. They pulled a slate of rock that was lying in the grass, threw Bridgette in, and pulled the heavy slate of rock over it once more, leaving Bridgette in total darkness.

"Where the heck am I?" She asked herself.

"Is that you, Bridgette?" Claude's voice came from somewhere in the dark.

"Claude? Yeah, it's me."

"Darn it, at this rate we'll lose the challenge."

"Is it just you here?" Bridgette asked him.

"Nah, Justin, Ella and Dawn are also here."

"Hello." Came Dawns voice.

"I have a scratch, I have a scratch!" Justin cried. He had been scratched thirty minutes ago when he had been captured and thrown in. "I'll never get rid of Alejandro now!"

"You wanna eliminate Alejandro?" Bridgette asked him. "I'll help you out if you want, that guys a major jerk."

"Y-you will?" Justin asked. "Even without my perfect face?"

"No beauty needed, I'll do it for free." Bridgette reassured him.

"Oh, thank you!" Justin thanked her. "With you, Jake, Dawn and B he should get eliminated soon enough.

Bridgette heard cries in the dark. "Who's that?"

"Oh..." Claude gave a grimace that Bridgette couldn't see. "That's Ella, she's still crying over what happened with Sugar earlier."

Bridgette was about to talk to Ella when suddenly the slate that kept all light provided from the moon out was pushed aside and a certain ginger haired nerd and clumsy jocks faces peered down at them.

"Awesome!" Tyler cheered. "We got 'em."

"Tyler? Harold?" Claude asked. "How did you guys find us?"

"After Bridgette was captured we doubled back and followed her and the kidnapper, and here we are." Harold explained.

"No time to waste, Come o- OW!" Tyler was cut off.

It turned out that while Harold and Tyler were talking to Bridgette the kidnapper had been hiding behind a tree, waiting for their chance. They snuck up behind the two and pushed them into the hole.

"CRAP!" Harold yelled in anger. "We were so close too."

"Don't count us out yet bro." Tyler grinned at him. "Did you forget about my wicked strong fingers?"

After ten minutes, Tyler, Claude, Justin, Ella, Harold, Dawn and Bridgette were stacked up on top of each other, Tyler on the very top.

"You guys are gonna have to stay perfectly balanced." Tyler warned them.

"Don't worry Tyler, I learned all about balancing at balancing Steves balancing camp." Harold assured him.

"There's a camp for balancing?" Justin questioned him.

"It's complicated."

Tyler pushed with all his might, and pushed the slab of rock over to one side easily.

"Yes!" Bridgette cheered. "Way to go Tyler!"

_*Confessional: Tyler*_

"I plan to do a lot this season." Tyler grinned at the camera. "I want _everyone _to know who Tyler is!"

_*End Confessional*_

"Let's rush back to Chris." Justin said. "Then we can win the challenge!"

They dashed off towards the plane, after they were gone, the kidnapper walked on screen, dragging Emily and throwing her into the hole.

* * *

"Dude, not cool!" Geoff shouted at the kidnapper, who had just thrown him into a hole, and slid the slab of rock over it.

"Oh great." Geoff heard a voice. "We get the paranoid party boy now. Haven't I been punished enough with the evil genius and the wonder twins?"

Emma gasped. "Noah, is that you?"

Emma and Geoff turned around and were able to see Noah in the dim light of his flashlight. Emma crawled over to him and hugged him

"Emma? Geoff?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, you're here too?" Emma looked at her sister.

"Hmph." Maxes voice was heard. "Now that you're all reunited, could you hush up so I can finish my _evil _device?"

"I thought you finished that in Tibet." Kitty said to him.

"I am planning on updating it, as it doesn't work!"

"Haha, you're funny." Kitty turned around and snapped a selfie with Max.

Max stared. "Evil is _not_ funny. Evil is evil!" And he left it at that.

* * *

"We need to find Sky." Eva grunted.

Her, Katie, Sadie and Anna weren't making much progress, as Katie and Sadie kept stopping to exchange stories.

The kidnapper snuck up behind Eva and put a hand on her shoulder, and the fitness buff wheeled around and judo flipped them. They hit the ground and their hood slipped over their shoulders, revealing them to be...

Katie gasped. "Jo?!"

The jockette got up and rubbed her back. "Nice judo flip she-hulk, I think you almost broke a bone."

"Call me she-hulk again," Eva growled at her. "And I'll break more than one bone!"

"What are you doing here?" Sadie asked her.

"Chris wanted me to come and kidnap you guys." Jo explained. "Another person is here too."

Anna groaned. "Great, so there's more than one kidnapper."

"Yeah, well, I'll be going now, I need to kidnap more people."

Eva grabbed her by her hood. "You're not going anywhere."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're not gonna capture any more of our teammates, that's why!"

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" Jo laughed at the fitness buff. "Throw a tantrum? Scream?"

"I'll do _this_!" On the last word, Eva punched Jo in the gut, and she collapsed holding her stomach.

"H-hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Jo shouted at Eva, Katie, Sadie and Anna, all of them had run off.

* * *

"Hey look!" Cody pointed at a slab of rock lying randomly in the hills. "That rock looks suspicious, should we try to move it?"

"It's worth a try." Samey smiled.

Cody attempted to lift the rock, but he couldn't due to his body structure. "Oh." Cody chuckled nervously. "I, uh, can't lift it."

"I could give it a shot." Samey walked over to the rock and lifted it up, tossing it aside.

"Wow." Cody said. "Nice job!"

Samey blushed. "Thanks."

"If you guys are done flirting," a voice came from the hole. "Maybe you could help us out?"

Emma tried to climb up out of the hole, and nearly fell but Samey grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here."

After the rest of Team Evil had climbed out of the hole, they were about to run off and leave Cody when Samey grabbed Kitty's hand.

"We have to take Cody with us." She told her teammates.

"Samey, he's on the other team." Emma argued.

"But he helped me find you guys." Samey argued back. "We have to at least let him tag along."

Emma gave up. "Fine."

Samey smiled, then grabbed Cody's hand. "Come on, we have to go."

Cody smiled sheepishly back.

* * *

Back at the plane...

"Team Evil is safe!" Chris grinned at Team Evils full team plus Cody. The formerly kidnapped competitors had picked up the rest of their team along the way.

Team Evil cheered.

"Here comes Team Earth now!" Chris announced, looking at the approaching Team Earth.

"We made it!" Tyler pumped his fists. "All right!"

"Hold your horses there Tyler." Chris grinned at the jock. "Seems you're missing a certain shy girl."

"Emily? UGH!" Heather shouted in annoyance.

"Someone has to go back and find her." Jake said.

"I'll get her." Kayla grinned and dashed off to search for Emily.

Team Night made it back to the plane.

"You guys made it back!" Chris said.

"No shit." McArthur muttered.

"And you're safe..."

Team Night cheered.

"Is what I would say if you weren't missing Topher." Chris finished.

Team Night groaned.

"I shall retrieve our fallen teammate!" Leonard declared.

"You?" Duncan asked him. "You probably couldn't find your way out of a paper bag."

"I will use a tracking spell." Leonard said, and walked off to look for Topher.

"You guys have _so _lost." Chris started laughing.

* * *

"Where are you Emily?" Kayla called out.

One of the kidnappers peered out from behind a tree at the sugar addict.

"Where are youuuuuuuu?"

Kayla stumbled over a rock. "Huh?"

She lifted the rock up and heard a terrified whimper from the hole it was covering.

"Emily?"

The shy girl stared up at Kayla, scared out of her wits, having been alone in the dark for the past two hours.

"Come on." Kayla said to her gently. "Let's get you out of there."

That was the part when the kidnapper attacked.

When Emily saw them, she screamed in such a high pitch it could've broke glass. She had been captured by this person, and thrown by them into a hole to rot. She was tired of being pushed around. She started attacking the kidnapper, punching them in the face, pulling their hair and kicking them in the groin.

"Woooo!" Kayla cheered her on. "Go Emily!"

After Emily finished beating up the attacker, the fear caught up to her, and she dashed off towards the plane screaming.

"Wait up!" Kayla rushed after her.

* * *

"Team Storm is safe!" Chris announced as the rest of Cody's team arrived. "It's down to Team Night and Team Earth!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let Leonard go." Jess muttered. "Now we're gonna lose."

"I wouldn't be so sure Jess." Chris told her, pointing at two figures in the distance running towards them.

"Looks like wizard boy came through." Duncan sounded impressed that Leonard had actually done something right for once.

"I also wouldn't be so sure of that Duncan." Chris pointed at Emily running towards them at high speed with Kayla lagging behind.

Team Earth looked confident that they'd win, while Team Night were starting to accept their defeat.

Leonard started sweating, he knew he'd be going home if he didn't pull through, so he decided to pull out his wand and cast a spell.

"CONFUSUCUS MORONUSIS!"

Emily looked at Leonard in confusion and tripped.

"No!" Kayla picked Emily up and continued sprinting.

"Come on Leonard." Topher said to Leonard. "You have to run _faster_!"

Leonard and Topher sped up, becoming neck and neck with Kayla and Emily.

"And..." Chris said suspensfully. "Coming in third place is..."

Kayla and Emily were about to make it when Kayla stopped, feeling woozy.

"N-not now." She groaned, but could do nothing. "Please n-no sugar crash..." She fell down completely and fell asleep.

"Team Night in third place!" Chris announced. "Thanks to Leonard. Man, I never thought I'd say that."

Team Night exploded in cheers.

Beardo fist bumped Leonard. "Way to go, man. You helped us win."

"It was nothing." Leonard smiled proudly.

_*Confessional: Leonard*_

"My spell worked!" He said in joy to the camera. "I've never been this popular before!"

_*End Confessional*_

"Hey look." Chris grinned at the two people who kidnapped competitors throughout the challenge, one of them holding his groin. "Looks like you guys managed to snatch more competitors than I thought you would.

The two took off their hoods, and everyone gasped besides Eva, Anna, Katie and Sadie.

"Thanks for kicking me in the balls!" Tyrone shouted at Emily, who squeaked.

"Wait, why are _they _here?" Heather asked Chris, nodding towards Jo and Tyrone.

"Ya see, today's challenge was also a return challenge." Chris grinned at them all. "Surprise."

"Why didn't the other eliminated competitors compete?" Mike asked. "Why Tyrone and Jo?"

"Well, it's funny, I gave them the choice of not competing, and no one wanted to do it except these two." He gestured at Tyrone and Jo.

"So?" Jo asked. "Which of us returns?"

"Well, let me see." Chris reviewed the footage on a tablet. "It seems that the person who kidnapped the most people and returning to the game is..."

Jo gripped her head in anticipation, and Tyrone crosses his arms.

"Tyrone!"

"What?!" Jo cried. "This is an outrage! I should've returned!"

"Sorry Jo, but it seems you just couldn't kidnap enough people."

Tyrone smirked at Jo. "Later loser."

"As for Team Earth, you guys are the days biggest losers." Chris smirked at them. "You're heading to elimination tonight."

Team Earth all collectively glared at the sleeping Kayla.

"What about me?" Tyrone asked him. "Which Team am I on?"

"Oh, you'll be rejoining your old team, Team Evil, since they won." Chris informed him

* * *

At the elimination Ceremony, Team Earth were waiting for Chris to tell them to vote.

"You guys can vote now." Chris informed them.

_*Voting: Justin*_

"Alejandro must go."

_*Voting: Alejandro*_

"Justin is leaving tonight!"

_*Voting: Patricia*_

"Alejandro told me to vote Justin so, here goes nothing."

_*Voting: Bridgette*_

"Alejandro."

_*Voting: Lightning*_

"Kayla lost us the challenge, she's goin' sha-home!"

_*Voting: Ella*_

"I don't want to be here anymore. I vote myself!"

_End Voting*_

Everyone had received a bag of peanuts besides Alejandro, Kayla and Justin.

"Two of you guys will not remain in the game tomorrow." Chris informed them. "Let's see who it is. The last bag of peanuts goes to..."

Kayla hung her head, while Alejandro and Justin glared at eachother.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris tossed the bag to Justin. "Justin!"

The model grinned at Alejandro. "You're eliminated man, have fun."

Alejandro tensed up, preparing an outburst, then suddenly he smiled.

"Well played amigo." The Spaniard stood up and shook a confused Justin's hand. "It seems you have bested me."

"You're not mad?" Justin asked.

"I'm happy that we played a good game." Alejandro walked towards the door and put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "I don't need to be pushed out."

"Suit yourself dude."

Alejandro grabbed one of the two parachutes that were laying beside the open door to the drop of shame, strapped it on, and hopped out.

"But why me guys?" Kayla asked her team. "I helped in challenges..."

"You kinda cost us the challenge..." Gwen rubbed her arm. "Sorry..."

Kayla sighed, and strapped on her parachute. "Bye!" She jumped out.

"And now for our other failure of today." Chris turned towards Jo, who was leaning against the wall.

"Where's my parachute?" Jo asked him.

"Sorry, but we could only find two parachutes." Chris grinned. "Soooooo, see ya." He walked over to push Jo out of the plane, but Chef got there first, shoving her out while she screamed.

"Hey!" Chris whined At Chef. "I wanted to do that!"

"Oh shut up you big baby." Chef said to him. "I wanna push someone out for once."

Chris glared at him for a moment before turning towards the camera. "With Tyrone back in the game, what drama could possibly happen next? Will Team Earth regain their winning streak? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. World Tour! Return Flight."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Claude: Alejandro**

**B: Alejandro**

**Heather: Kayla**

**Cameron: Kayla**

**Bridgette: Alejandro**

**Tyler: Kayla**

**Emily: Alejandro**

**Kayla: Justin**

**Sierra: Alejandro**

**Alejandro: Justin**

**Sophie: Justin**

**Zoey: Kayla**

**Ella: Ella**

**Lightning: Kayla**

**Sugar: Ella**

**Gwen: Kayla**

**Patricia: Justin**

**Harold: Alejandro**

**Justin: Alejandro**

**Scarlett: Alejandro**

**Jake: Alejandro**

**Dawn: Alejandro**

* * *

**Tallied Votes:**

**Alejandro: 9**

**Kayla: 6**

**Justin: 4**

**Ella: 1**

* * *

**Eliminated: Tyrone (Rejoined)****, Amy, Anne Maria, Dave, Jo, Brick, Laurie, Miles, Alejandro, Kayla**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Team Earth:**

**Claude, B, Heather, Cameron, Bridgette, Tyler, Emily, Sierra, Sophie, Zoey, Ella, Lightning, Sugar, Gwen, Patricia, Harold, Justin, Scarlett, Jake, Dawn**

**Team Storm:**

**Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Eva, Anna, Sydney, Lorenzo, Chet, Sarah, Albert, Izzy, Cody, Mike, Scott, Owen, Carrie, Devin, Sky, LeShawna**

**Team Evil:**

**Mark, Tyrone, Lindsay, Max, Sam, Mickey, Jay, Rodney, Taylor, Junior, DJ, Geoff, Emma, Noah, Rock, Spud, Courtney, Shawn, Samey, Kitty**

**Team Night:**

**Staci, Jasmine, Duncan, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Leonard, Beardo, Tammy, Jess, Topher, Tom, Jen, McArthur, Brody, Crimson, Ennui, Matt**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I just decided to take a small break, but now I'm back! Personally, I enjoyed writing this episode. For the rejoin I decided Tyrone would come back, I mean come on, he's a new character and the guy left _way _too early, but now he's back, even though the rejoin was kind of early. As for the elimination, I felt that Kayla has spent her time on the show, and that it's time for her to go, as for Alejandro, I wanted him to leave kind of early on and I reckoned this was the perfect time to eliminate him. I also wanted Justin the original Alejandro to best him, and actually _do _something for once in his time on the show. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Say in the reviews any pairings you want to see, who you think should go next, stuff like that. I _love _reading your comments. Anyways, see you for now!**


End file.
